Whoever You May Be
by shuisfan79
Summary: What if Julian had stood up to his father when Alistair first ordered him to kill Sheridan? (Sheridan Crane/Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, Julian Crane/Eve Russell, Gwen Hotchkiss/Hank Bennett, with appearances by almost everyone else) **Complete story now up at Archive of Our Own!**
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

_Notes: This begins shortly after the 2001 imposter story, almost immediately after Alistair tried to convince Sheridan to go to Europe with him._

_Cross-posted at Archive of Our Own._

* * *

**Prologue**

"Thank you so much for helping me out, guys." Luis smiled as he fingered the lights strung across the wall of the youth center's gym. "Sheridan's going to love it."

Gwen smiled as she fixed the last flower to the arch erected underneath the basketball net. "She's going to love it because she's marrying you."

"Yeah, buddy, but what's the big rush?" Hank slapped Luis on the back. "You can't wait a few more weeks for your big double wedding with Ethan and Theresa?"

Gwen's eyes dropped to the floor.

Hank stepped back. "Gwen, I'm so sorry . . ." Hank placed one hand on her shoulder. "I didn't even think."

"No, it's okay." Gwen shook her head. "Ethan and Theresa . . . please, let's not bring them into this. Tonight is about Sheridan and Luis."

Luis crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned. "Gwen, I'm sorry. I know how hard this must be for you, what with me being Theresa's brother and all." Luis hung his head and then looked back up at Gwen. "I want you to know how much I appreciate you being here for Sheridan today, for being her friend."

Gwen's eyes met Luis's. "She's my best friend, Luis."

"I know." Luis's eyes fell to the floor. "Listen, Gwen, I don't condone what my sister did."

"I know you don't, Luis." Gwen frowned and hung her head. "And I don't blame you for what happened between Theresa and Ethan. I'm . . . well, I'm just so happy that you make Sheridan so happy—and that you're going to make her even happier when you surprise her tonight."

Luis smiled. "I'd do anything to make Sheridan happy."

"I know you would, Luis."

"After everything's that happened with Julian and Alistair hiring that damn imposter . . . after them making her think that I was using her, that I was cheating on her . . ." Luis looked up. "I just couldn't let her go one more day belonging to a family that doesn't love her. I couldn't let her go one more day being a damn Crane."

Gwen shook her head. "They have been unbelievably cruel to her."

"Yeah, well, you should have been there the other day." Luis rubbed his chin. "The way Alistair was playing with her emotions, trying to convince that he loves her . . . it's no surprise she's spent a lifetime dating guys who aren't good for her when her own damn father emotionally abuses her this way." Luis's eyes fell to the floor. "Mama told me he's been doing this to Sheridan for her entire life."

Hank dug his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, you should have seen the way he was trying to talk her into going away with him to Europe—like he'd been waiting for this opportunity forever."

"Don't remind me." Luis frowned.

"Luis . . ." Gwen glanced over at Hank and then touched her hand to Luis's wrist. "The important thing is that now, all that's going to change. Now, she's going to have a husband who adores her for just the person she is. After tonight, everything will be different."

"I hope you're right, Gwen." Luis tucked his thumbs into his pockets. "I just pray that from now on she'll feel better—that she'll only know how it feels to be loved."

"With you as her husband, how could she not?" Gwen smiled softly.

"Thanks, Gwen," Luis smiled, nudging the floor with his foot. "I just hope that you're right."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Luis, maybe we should swing by to grab your files after dinner." Sheridan followed Luis up the steps to the youth center. "We're going to be late, and I don't want to keep your mother waiting."

Luis turned around and cupped her face in his hands. "Don't worry." Luis pressed his lips to hers. "This will only take a minute. Let me just go get them, and then we'll head over to The Lobster Shack. I'm sure Mama won't mind if we're five minutes late."

"But . . ."

"Shh . . . no 'buts.'" Luis grabbed Sheridan's hand and led her in through the entrance hall and into the darkened gym.

Luis flipped on a switch.

Twinkling white lights lit up across the room, bathing it in a soft, heavenly glow.

Sheridan's breath caught in her throat.

"Luis . . . what is all of this?"

Sheridan's heart swelled as her eyes fell on the wooden white arch resting in the center of the room—on the rows of chairs carving out an aisle that led right up to it.

Luis turned to Sheridan and took her hands in his own. "I wanted to do something special for you."

Sheridan's smile grew as her eyes continued to take in the room—then rushed to meet Luis's. "But I've already said yes, Luis," Sheridan smiled, cupping his face. "I've already promised to marry you."

Luis smiled. "I know." Luis kissed Sheridan's hands. "And don't get me wrong—we can still have that big wedding with Ethan and Theresa next month if that's what you want. But, after everything your father and brother have pulled, I don't want you to go one more night without being my wife. . . . I don't want you to go one more day without knowing you belong to a family who loves you."

"Oh, Luis . . ." Tears sprang to Sheridan's eyes.

Luis squeezed her tightly and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I love you, Sheridan. I don't want you to ever forget that."

"I love you, too, Luis." Sheridan smiled, a tear streaming down her cheek. "How on earth did you ever pull this off?"

Luis pulled back from their embrace and smiled at her. "Well, I did have a little help."

Sheridan's eyes lit up with a smile as the door to Luis's office opened, two familiar figures slipping out from behind it. "Gwen? Hank?"

"That's right, Sheridan." Hank grinned, flinging his arm around Gwen's shoulder. "Even Zorro couldn't pull this off by himself."

Luis grinned and rolled his eyes.

Sheridan's eyes twinkled.

"I love you, Sher," Luis whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Sheridan beamed at Luis as she turned back to face him—her eyes sparkled at his.

"Sheridan," Luis started, lowering himself down to one knee. "I know I've already asked you to be my wife. But would you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife tonight?"

Fresh tears pooled in the corner of Sheridan's eyes. "Yes, Luis. Of course. A million times yes!"

From across the room, Hank and Gwen smiled as Luis jumped up, spun Sheridan around, and kissed her.

Hank squeezed Gwen's shoulder. "I guess you could say true love always wins out in the end."

Gwen blinked back tears as she stepped out of Hank's embrace. "Well, at least it did for them."

* * *

"Oh, Gwen, I just can't believe this is happening!" Sheridan grinned from ear to ear as she turned around, adjusting the back on her earring.

Gwen smiled. "It is pretty special." Gwen fingered the lace garter in her hand. "In fact, I'd venture to say you've got a pretty special guy there, Sheridan."

"I do, don't I?" Sheridan face lit up as she glanced down at her dress. "But I'm also very lucky to have you," she added, looking back up at Gwen and taking Gwen's hands into her own. "How on earth did you get this dress here so fast?"

Gwen smiled and turned her head, letting her hands fall from Sheridan's as she crossed the room. "I saw you eyeing it when we were in Paris. I know you ultimately went with the dress you found here in Harmony, but I knew this one was special to you, too." Gwen turned back to her friend. "I just called the shop and had them rush order it to me."

"I can't thank you enough, Gwen." Sheridan smiled. "I know these past few months haven't been easy for you."

"Yeah, well, Ethan wants to be with Theresa." Gwen hugged her arms to her chest, a single tear welling in the corner of her eye. "Who am I to stand in the way of his happiness?"

Sheridan frowned. "You know, until the moment Ethan told me he was in love with Theresa, I always thought he was going to end up picking you."

"I know you did." Gwen wiped the tear from her eye. "And I'm sorry I ripped into you when I thought you were supporting Theresa. I was just so angry that night, too angry to . . ."

". . . to realize I was just trying to support Ethan, not siding with Theresa over you?" Sheridan smiled sadly. "Gwen, that's all that it was. Ethan has been like a brother to me for my entire life. I never wanted to see you hurt, but I couldn't very well not stand beside him, especially when I knew how much flack he was going to have to take for choosing Theresa over you."

Gwen cupped her hands over Sheridan's. "I know that, Sheridan. I know how much you wanted us to end up together."

"I really and truly did." Sheridan squeezed Gwen's hands. "Gwen, you're a wonderful person with a wonderful heart. From the second I met you, I could see why Ethan was so in love with you."

Gwen turned to face the door. "Yeah, well, I think you're giving me too much credit."

"What do you mean, Gwen?"

Gwen rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath in.

"Gwen?" Sheridan stepped up behind her and rubbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gwen wiped a few tears from her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm . . . I'm just sorry I haven't been more supportive of you and Luis. I know I've let my anger at Theresa cloud my judgment of him—when I thought he was just his like sister, I wasn't thinking straight." Gwen took Sheridan's hands into her own. "I was there when Luis thought you had died. I saw the pain in his eyes—how he died right alongside you. Luis loves you more than his own life—we should all be so lucky to find a love like that."

"And you will find it, too, Gwen," Sheridan promised. "I just know there is a wonderful man out there for you."

Gwen smiled, her eyes dropping. "Yeah, well, tonight is not about me. Tonight is about you and Luis and the incredible love you share." Gwen's eyes rose to meet Sheridan's. "Thank you for still wanting me to be your maid of honor, Sheridan, after well . . . everything."

"Oh, Gwen." Sheridan embraced her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Julian gulped down the last swig of his brandy and slammed his glass down on the desk. "For the last time, Father, there has got to be a better way of keeping Sheridan and Luis apart than _killing_ her. My God, she's your own daughter! What would Mother think if she were alive?"

"Don't bring your mother into this, Julian." Alistair clenched his fist. "She was a damn fool, just like Sheridan. Always going on and on about how true love should win out in the end."

"Yes, well, maybe there's something to that." Julian yanked his coat out of the closet. "Maybe if I had stood up to you years ago the way Sheridan is standing up to you, I would be happy right now."

"Where do you think you're going, Julian?" Alistair glared at Julian as he strode across the room to the door.

"To take a walk." Julian scowled at his father. "I know it's what all the common folk in Harmony do, but Grace Bennett always seems quite happy when I run into her taking one—and God knows that woman could use some cheering up after eating one of her own tomato soup cakes."

"I'm warning you, Julian . . ."

"No, Father! I've had enough! First, you destroyed my life, and now, you're trying to destroy Sheridan's." Julian yanked on his coat. "All those years ago, I didn't stand up for Eve, and for what? God knows, you're never going to reinstate me as your heir."

Alistair slammed his fists down on the desk. "I did it for the good the family, for the good of the Crane empire!"

Julian stopped and raised his eyebrows. "For the good the family?" Julian shook his head and laughed. "Tell me, Father, how is it good for the family to be without the ones you love?"

Alistair shook his fist. "Now, you listen to me, Julian, and you listen to me well!"

"I can't listen to this anymore, Father."

Taking one last swig of his brandy, Julian stalked out of the library and slammed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Julian stumbled out of the bar and into the alley. How could his father do this? How could he ask him to kill his own sister?

Julian knew Alistair had asked him to do some shady things in the past, but, _this_, this was unconscionable! Julian gulped a swig from the brown-bag–wrapped brandy bottle in his hand and slammed it down on the rail.

"Something wrong, Julian?"

Julian turned around at the sound of Eve's voice.

"Eve?" Julian straightened himself, glanced at his brandy bottle, and dropped it to his side. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

Eve glanced down at the ground and frowned. "I'm on my way to meet TC at the youth center, but I dropped my keys. I could have sworn I lost them right around here . . ."

"Maybe it was me you were looking for," Julian smirked. "You always did seem to know when I needed the comfort of a woman's touch."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Oh, come off of it, Julian. I'm not here to play kissy face with you."

Julian's smirk disappeared.

Eve frowned and rested her hand on top of his, her voice softening. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong or what?"

Julian coughed and turned around. "It's not safe for me to tell you, Eve." Julian turned back to her. "It's better you leave here right now for your own good."

Eve shook her head. "You never were able to let anyone in, were you, Julian? Not even me."

"I let you in more than you will ever know." Julian gritted his teeth. "Now go—get on with it!"

Eve shook her head again and frowned. "I'll never understand you, Julian." Yanking her bag up on her shoulder, she locked her eyes on his one more time before turning and exiting the alley.

* * *

"Have I found the bride-to-be?"

Sheridan looked up as the door to Luis's office opened. "Pilar!"

"Mija . . ." Pilar smiled, crossing the room and taking Sheridan into her arms. "I prayed for so many years that this day would come for you, and now it finally has."

Sheridan leaned back and smiled. "Yes, thanks to your wonderful son Luis."

"And thanks to you." Pilar rubbed Sheridan's arms. "My Luis loves you. As do I. Like you were my own daughter." Pilar smiled. "And, now you finally will be."

Tears pooled in Sheridan's eyes; joy swelled through her heart. "I can't tell you how much that means to me, Pilar. After my mother died . . . well, I don't know how I would have gone on without you. You were my rock . . . my confidant . . . my only safe place." Sheridan's smile fell. "When Father sent me off to Paris, I didn't know how I'd survive without you . . ."

Pilar nudged Sheridan's chin with the crook of her finger. "But you did, mija. And you grew up to be such a wonderful, caring, and warm young woman. Even without a mother and father to love and protect you." Pilar clasped Sheridan's hands in her own. "I'm so proud of you, Sheridan. And I'll be even prouder to call you my daughter."

Sheridan's smile and heart burst; tears slipped down her cheeks.

Pilar pulled the woman she had always considered a daughter into her arms. "Oh, Sheridan. My beautiful, wonderful Sheridan."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Sorry to bust up this party, ladies." Ethan smiled as he poked his head into the room. "But I heard there's a bride in here who needs an escort down the aisle."

* * *

"Julian!"

Eve stopped short in the alley at the sound of Alistair's voice, wrinkling her nose as the smell of cigar smoke filled the air around her. Something big was going on here, and it obviously was not good. Eve poked her head around the corner, her pulse quickening as she watched Alistair approach his cowering son.

Sucking in a breath, Eve flattened her body against the wall.

"Once again, you've failed me, Julian," Alistair growled. "You're supposed to be figuring out how to kill your sister."

Eve's hand flew to her heart.

"When will you ever learn, Julian?" Alistair shook his head. "Even as we speak, your fool sister is marrying that low-life cop, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. The union between them could bring down the entire Crane empire."

"You keep saying that, Father, but you don't know that Luis is going to keep pursuing his father's disappearance."

Alistair shook his head. "Have you taken a hit to the head, Julian? Luis is like a dog with a bone when it comes to his father. Sheridan or not, he's never going to rest until he finds out what happened." Alistair clenched his fist. "And now he's going to have access to everything Crane, to everything he could ever need to find his father and bring us down once and for all."

"You know, Father, I'm starting to think you play fast and loose with 'what could bring down the Crane empire.'" Julian tightened his fingers around the neck of his brandy bottle. "After all, there's no proof tying us to Martin's disappearance."

"Don't be a bigger fool than you already are, Julian!" Alistair threw his cigar to the ground and crushed it under his foot. "What about Martin, himself? True, he's been gone for years, but if Luis and Sheridan ever found him, ever found out what we did . . ."

Julian cocked his head. "And what exactly _did_ we do, Father? All these years, and you've never been quite straight with me about that. You just had me run your errands, do your dirty work, but you've never told me why."

"It doesn't matter, Julian." Alistair narrowed his eyes at his son. "Just do as I say, and make sure Sheridan and Luis are separated—permanently."

"We already tried that, Father." Julian rested his bottle on the rail. "Luis and Sheridan discovered the imposter we hired to make Sheridan believe that Luis was only using her, that he was cheating on her during their engagement party."

Eve gasped.

"What was that?" Alistair glanced over toward the alley.

Julian looked back and ran his hand down his throat. "Noth . . . nothing, Father. It must have just been a rat."

"A rat that has a bigger brain than you, Julian." Alistair turned back to Julian. "Now do as I say."

"No . . . no . . . no!" Julian slammed his hand down on the rail. "The only reason I agreed to go along with your imposter scheme was to protect Sheridan, to keep your obsession with breaking up her and Luis from coming to this." Julian turned to his father. "You can't ask me to do this, Father. You can't make me kill my own sister."

"You'll do as I say, Julian." Alistair clenched his fist. "And you'll do it now."

Julian glared back at him. "And if I don't?"

Alistair shook his head, reached into his breast pocket, and drew out a gun.

Eve's hand flew to her mouth.

Alistair pointed the gun at Julian's chest. "If you don't, then your sister won't be the only Crane heir meeting an untimely demise tonight."

"Julian, no!" Eve dashed out from her hiding spot and rushed toward her former love.

"Eve!" A single shot rang out through the air as Julian shoved Eve aside.

Eve's entire world played out in slow motion as Julian's body froze, then collapsed on top of hers.


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready, Sheridan?" Ethan linked his arm through his former aunt's and smiled at her. "The moment you've been waiting for is finally here."

"I know." Sheridan beamed from ear to ear. "I almost can't believe it."

Ethan patted her arm and smiled. "I'm so happy things worked out for you, Sheridan. There's nothing that makes me happier than seeing you happy."

"Thank you, Ethan." Sheridan leaned her head on his shoulder. "Can you believe it? Me about to marry Luis? And you, only weeks away from marrying his sister?"

Ethan kissed the top of Sheridan's head. "It is quite unbelievable." Ethan turned to face her. "And do you know what the best part is? Besides marrying the people we love?"

Sheridan shook her head. "No, what?"

"Well, when I found out I wasn't a Crane, the worst part for me, once it all sunk in, was that I wasn't related to you anymore." Ethan smiled sadly. "I mean, growing up in our family was no picnic, but you somehow always made it fun, always made my life an adventure." Ethan looked up. "When I found out that I'd lost that, well, it broke me up inside."

Sheridan clasped Ethan's hands in her own. "Ethan, you could never lose me."

Ethan smiled. "I know that—I guess it was just all too much to take in." Ethan squeezed Sheridan's hands. "But that isn't going to matter now anymore, is it? Once you marry Luis and I marry Theresa, then you and I are going to be related again. Officially. As brother- and sister-in-law."

Sheridan smiled. "More like brother and sister."

Ethan smiled and embraced Sheridan.

Sheridan rubbed Ethan's back. "Ethan, you've always been more of a brother to me than Julian ever has been."

Ethan leaned back. "Well, I'm not happy that Father—I mean, Julian—has always treated you that way. But I always have and always will treasure the close relationship you and I share."

Sheridan blinked back tears. "I feel the same way, Ethan."

Ethan smiled and wiped a tear from Sheridan's cheek. "Well, then, now that that's settled, let's get you married then." Ethan glanced up at the altar. "I think I see a man up there who loves you just as much as I do."

Sheridan turned around to find Luis beaming back at her from the altar. For the umpteenth time that day, her heart swelled with joy. "He really does, doesn't he?"

* * *

_I imagine your lips on mine, and it takes my breath away . . ._

_ I imagine what it would feel like to be the one in your arms and in your dreams . . . _

Luis blinked back tears as Sheridan entered the room on Ethan's arm. His eyes locked on hers as she started down the aisle, the sweet lyrics of their favorite song swelling through the room.

Sheridan smiled shyly at him, her eyes falling to her feet and then locking back on his. Slowly, but surely, she glided up the aisle, her soft silk dress floating gently around her.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she, buddy?" Hank nudged his best friend.

"She's the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," Luis answered, shifting in his shoes. "Inside and out."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky I let you have her," Hank laughed, his eyes catching Gwen's. "A woman like that—you'd be a fool to let her get away."

"Believe me, Hank. I'm never letting Sheridan get away from me again," Luis answered, his eyes never leaving the woman walking toward him. "I promise you that."

_ They say we come from two completely different worlds . . . _

_ But anyone can see that they're wrong . . . _

_ When I'm with you, I feel blessed, safe and precious . . . _

Ethan leaned over and kissed Sheridan's cheek as they reached the front of the aisle, giving her one last squeeze before he placed her hand in Luis's. "Good luck, you two," he whispered, smiling as he backed away. "Take care of her, Luis."

"Oh, don't worry, Ethan. I will." Luis raised Sheridan's hands to his lips and kissed them. "I intend to spend every day of the rest of my life making sure Sheridan is as safe and happy as she is right now."

"Good." Ethan patted Luis on the back and stepped back, moving to take his seat with Theresa, Miguel, and Pilar.

The rest of the room fell away as Luis and Sheridan turned to face each other, their love for one another shining out of their eyes.

_ To know you is a gift from above . . . _

_ Imagine if we fell in love._

* * *

"Julian!" Eve cried out, the weight of her former lover's bleeding body pinning her to the ground.

"That's right, Dr. Russell. My son was foolish enough to disobey me, so he had to meet his maker." Alistair aimed his gun at Eve. "Unfortunately for you, since you overheard our conversation, you'll now have to do the same."

"No!" Eve screamed, as a shot rang out through the air.

"Harmony PD! Freeze!"

"Dammit!" Alistair hurled a small object at the ground; a cloud of smoke engulfed the wharf.

Eve hid her eyes in her hands and choked on the smoke.

"Ma'am, ma'am, are you hurt?" The police officer's voice rang out, reverberating in her head.

Eve's head spun; her body slacked. Before another moment could pass, her entire world went black.

* * *

Father Lonigan turned to Luis. "Do you, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, take this woman, Sheridan Crane, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness or in health—for as long as you both shall live?"

Luis's eyes sparkled at Sheridan's. "I do."

"And you, Sheridan," Father Lonigan turned back to her. "Do you take Luis for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness or in health—for as long as you both shall live?"

Sheridan blinked back tears, her smile stretching to her eyes. "Of course I do."

"The rings, please?"

Gwen and Hank stepped up from their spots behind their best friends and handed Father Lonigan the rings, their hands meeting for a brief second as they met over Father Lonigan's. Raising one eyebrow, Hank grinned at Gwen.

Gwen smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes as she backed away.

Father Lonigan handed Luis's ring to Sheridan.

Sheridan glanced down at the ring and then back up at Luis. "Luis, where do I even begin? All my life, I've waited for a man like you, a man who would love me for who I am, not for my money or my last name. A man who would make me feel safe, a man who would make me feel loved." Sheridan tilted her head and smiled. "You're all those things to me and more."

Luis beamed back at her.

"You're the reason I smile every morning that I wake, the reason I can rest soundly the moment my head hits the pillow at night. You're the reason I can laugh, the reason I can love, the reason I can get through anything life throws at me." Sheridan slipped Luis's ring on his finger. "Even if I spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you, it still won't be enough—it will still never encompass all the love my heart holds for yours."

Sheridan paused to wipe a tear from her eye. "But I want to try, Luis. I want to make your dreams come true, every single one of them. I want to be the partner you grow old with, the mother of your children, the love you never have to doubt." Sheridan rubbed Luis's ring. "With this ring, I promise to spend the rest of my life doing just that: to spend my life cherishing every single second we have together as the precious gift that it is—as the precious gift that you are to me." Sheridan's fingers slipped from the ring and down to the tips of Luis's fingers. "I love you, Luis. I always will. You will always own my heart."

Luis sniffed back a tear and glanced down, his eyes coming back up to rest on Sheridan's.

"Sheridan, from the moment you crashed into my life, I knew you were the one for me. Now, maybe it took my brain a little while to catch up with my heart," Luis chuckled, "but you were always in there . . ." Luis pressed Sheridan's hand against his chest. "Always in here."

Sheridan blinked back tears.

"And you'll always be here, Sheridan. No matter what life throws our way."

Luis squeezed Sheridan's arms. "No matter what happens, you will always have my love for you, always have my heart. I'd do anything to make you smile, anything to make you laugh, anything to make sure you're always happy for the rest of your entire life."

Luis glanced back at his family and friends. "You know, everyone else saw it before we did—that we were in love. Even that cop Tina in Boston. After you left, she spent the rest of the time trying to get me to admit that I had feelings for you—to get me to confess that I loved you."

Luis smiled as Father Lonigan handed him Sheridan's ring. "But you and I, we figured it out eventually, right? It only took a few hitman, a couple of arrests, and surviving each other's eggs . . ." Luis chuckled and stroked Sheridan's cheek. "I want you to know that I don't regret any of it, Sheridan . . . that I'm thankful for it . . . because it showed me how precious every second is that I have with you." Luis slipped the ring on Sheridan's finger. "If it takes me the rest of my life, I'm going to show that to you, Sheridan. Show that you're worth every heartache and struggle we've ever had to go through. Show you that you deserve nothing less than pure, true, and unconditional love."

Tears slipped down Luis's cheeks. "I love you, Sheridan. I love you with all of my heart."

"Oh, Luis!" Tears slipping down her own cheeks, Sheridan threw her arms around Luis.

Luis smiled as he buried his head in her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her skin.

"Well, I would say you may kiss the bride . . ." Father Lonigan started, sensing their tight embrace.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Father!" Luis laughed and leaned back, stopping to gaze at Sheridan's face one last time before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"I . . . I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Hank cocked his head and smiled, nodding at Luis and Sheridan, who were still lost in a passionate embrace. "Does anyone think they heard him?"

Laughter burst through the room.

Hank leaned forward and patted Luis on the arm. "Hey, Luis, spare your mother the show and save something for tonight."

From her spot behind Sheridan, Gwen bit back a laugh.

Hank leaned forward again. "Father Lonigan said you're married, buddy." Hank slapped Luis on the back. "She's officially your wife—congrats!"

* * *

"Damn, he got away!"

Eve's head pounded as she came to. "Julian . . . Alistair . . . what happened?"

"Dr. Russell, are you all right?" Officer Silvano knelt down next to her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Eve's head swam as she tried to sit up. "But, Julian, he's hurt. You've got to call an ambulance!"

Officer Silvano helped her to a sitting position. "I've already done that. They should be here any minute." Glancing over his shoulder, Officer Silvano shook his head. "Unfortunately, the shooter got away."

Eve's head whipped around. "That wasn't just any shooter. That was Alistair Crane."

Eve leaned down and hugged Julian's head, a single tear slipping from her eye. "Oh, Julian, you've got to be okay."

* * *

"To Luis and Sheridan!" Hank raised his glass. "May they always be as happy as they are in this very moment."

Luis slipped his arm around Sheridan's waist; Sheridan smiled back at him and nuzzled his cheek with her own.

"It only gets better from here, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald," Luis whispered in her ear.

Sheridan blushed at his hot breath on her skin.

"Hey, you two," Hank laughed, busting in. "Like I said, save something for tonight."

"Hear, hear," Sam laughed, clinking his glass with Grace's, TC's, and Pilar's.

"I wonder why Eve isn't here yet," TC wondered. "She said she was coming straight from the hospital."

"I'm sure she just got caught up with a patient, TC," Pilar answered, patting TC's arm. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Well, if she doesn't hurry, she's going to miss the entire party," Grace said, smiling as she caught sight of Ethan and Theresa dancing out of the corner of her eye.

Hank followed Grace's gaze; after pausing for just a moment, he turned to Gwen and held out his hand. "What do you say we give Ethan and Theresa a run for their money?"

Gwen glanced back at her ex-fiancé and then turned back to Hank. "Okay," she said, a smile inching up on her face. "You're on."

Luis's eyes followed Hank and Gwen out to the dance floor, his mouth chuckling as Hank spun Gwen under his arm and then smoothly pulled her in close to his chest. Shaking his head and smiling, Luis turned back to his new wife. "Do you see that?"

Luis nodded toward Gwen and Hank, who were now smiling at one another and exchanging whispers as Hank led them around the room.

Sheridan raised one eyebrow and smiled. "Well," she said, laughing as she turned back to Luis, "Hank always has been a smooth operator." Sheridan cupped Luis's cheek in her hand. "You never know. Maybe one day they'll be as happy as we are."

Luis ran his finger down the side of her cheek. "And is that what you are right now, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald? Are you happy?"

Sheridan's lips curled up in another smile; her eyes sparkled at her husband. "I think it's safe to say—Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald—that I've never been happier."


	4. Chapter 4

Eve sat up on the cot in the ER and massaged her pounding temples. She didn't like being on this side of the doctor–patient equation. She never had.

She knew the ER staff couldn't discharge her without keeping her a little while longer for observation, but every bone in her body was itching to get up and walk out—to sign her own discharge paperwork and leave.

She needed to get home to TC, to get home to her girls—before they came out looking for her. TC would never forgive her for trying to save Julian's life—would never understand what she did.

But she had to do it, hadn't she? She couldn't have just stood there and let Julian die.

What had happened tonight—it was all so unbelievable. Was Alistair Crane really that heartless? Eve knew he had done some unspeakable things in the past—some even to her—but to shoot his own son, threaten his own daughter's life? What kind of a monster would do that?

Eve had almost thrown up on the spot when she heard about Alistair and Julian's sick imposter scheme. Thank goodness Luis and Sheridan's love had survived—thank God their love had carried them through Alistair's machinations. The love she and Julian once shared certainly hadn't.

Julian. Oh God. What was happening with him?

She hadn't heard a single thing about him since they had both been rushed into the ER. Was he still alive? Was his heart still beating? Would he be granted another chance?

Hearing him stand up for Sheridan tonight had sparked something in Eve's heart she didn't even know still existed—the feeling that, deep down, she still cared for him on some level. That part of that love had never gone away.

Eve could still remember the first time Julian introduced her to a young Sheridan—and how much fun they had all had that day. Eve could still remember the way Julian beamed at his little sister as he flew around the merry-go-round with her—it was a side of him she had never seen. Eve would be damned if that moment on the merry-go-round wasn't the first moment she knew she loved Julian—if he hadn't swallowed her heart whole in that very second.

But now she was married to TC, and today, her life was much different. Things had spun so out of control with Julian so fast, it had felt like living life on an ever-impending train wreck. So much so that when she met TC, it had been comforting—almost appealing—to fall back into her old patterns. To be "perfect" in his eyes—to live up to that expectation—it had been something she had been doing for years. All of the ballet lessons she took as a little girl, all of the white-gloved social events: She had known how to get her parents' attention back then, and she knew how to keep TC's when she met him. Be the perfect woman, friend, and lover—never give him a reason to turn away like her parents had when they found out she was carrying a child out of wedlock.

It was a pattern she knew how to live, a role she knew how to play—and she felt damned if she wasn't going to get her life back at the time—no matter what the consequences.

Eve knew she should have told TC about Julian when they first got together—knew she should have confided in him about her dead son. But TC's adoration of her, the way he put her up on a pedestal—Eve knew she'd never survive it if she lost her status as his angel, so she buried all of her pain deep inside.

Now she was stuck living this lie, and she knew she had to keep up the ruse or risk her entire world falling apart. Still, she had to check on Julian—had to find out how he was—figure out if he was still alive. If he had died, someone would have told her already, right? The ER staff knew they had been rushed in together.

"Eve?"

Eve looked up at the sound of her name and found Sam at the entrance to her cubicle, his eyes flooded with concern.

"Eve, are you okay?" Sam scratched his head. "I got the strangest call from Silvano—that you had possibly been injured trying to save Julian Crane. Eve, is that true? Did that really happen?"

"Yes, Sam, it did." Eve hung her head; her voice quieted. "Please don't tell TC."

"Eve, it's going to be all over the morning news," Sam said. "But, please, tell me what happened. How did you get mixed up in all of this?"

"Oh, Sam, it's a long story." Eve's head pounded. "I don't know if I have the strength to do this."

Sam squatted down beside her. "You just tell me when you're ready."

"Oh, Sam. I don't know where to start."

* * *

"How are you two lovebirds doing this morning?" Grace smiled as she looked up from the B&B's front desk to find Luis and Sheridan descending down the staircase.

"Never been better." Sheridan smiled and squeezed Luis's hand, her eyes locked on his. "I feel like I've died and gone to heaven."

Luis pulled Sheridan in close and kissed her on the lips. "I feel the same way. After all the misunderstandings, after all the fighting, this woman is finally mine." Luis grinned at Grace. "I'm the luckiest man in the world, Grace—I mean, besides Sam, that is."

Grace smiled and stepped out from behind the counter. "Don't worry, Luis. I've been young and in love before. I completely understand how you feel."

"Speaking of Sam . . ." Luis rubbed his chin. "Where did he run off to last night? Did something happen at the station?"

Grace took out some breakfast settings and placed them on the table. "You know, I don't know much except for the fact that something happened down at the docks. A shooting, I think . . ." Grace frowned. "Sam called me from the hospital last night and told me he'd be a little while longer, but I'm surprised he's not home by now."

Sheridan rubbed Grace's arm. "I'm sure Sam's okay. He probably just got caught up filling out some paperwork."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" The door to the B&B opened. Sam walked in, followed by Eve.

"Oh, Sam!" Grace dropped the napkin she was folding and rushed into his arms. "I was getting so worried."

"Don't worry, Grace," Sam said, rubbing her back and kissing her on the top of her head. "Eve and I had a rough night, but we are both all right."

Sheridan squeezed Luis's hand.

Luis tugged her in against his chest, wrapping his arms around her body.

"I don't understand," Grace said, leaning back. "What happened? And how were you involved, Eve?"

Eve smiled sadly at Grace and then looked over at Sheridan and Luis. "I don't know how to say this—and on this of all mornings . . ."

"What is it? Has something happened?" Panic rose in Sheridan's voice as Luis pulled her in tighter. "Did something happen to someone we know?"

Eve looked down. "You may want to sit down for this, Sheridan."

"Just tell us, Eve. Please tell us."

Eve crossed the room to Sheridan.

Luis relaxed his grip on Sheridan as she turned to face Eve.

Eve rubbed Sheridan's arms. "I don't know how to tell you this, Sheridan, but it's Julian." Eve sniffed back a tear. "Julian's been shot."

* * *

Julian's heart monitor beeped steadily, his mind drifting through a flood of images. Had Eve really been there with him? Had she really tried to save him? Was her heart still connected to his?

The images in Julian's mind faded softly to black and then dissolved into another scene. A memory from his former life, a cherished gift he had almost forgotten. A day he would always treasure.

_"Now I know it's true . . ._

_There's not one second or two . . . _

_I could live without you . . ."_

_A smile inched up Julian's face as Eve's voice caressed his ears. Oh to be back here again, back at his favorite club . . . _

_ Julian smiled as he took in The Blue Note. Most of the bar stools were still turned over; light streamed into the room. "It must be lunchtime," he pondered, as he caught sight of Eve rehearsing on the stage._

_ Eve looked up from the microphone; her eyes locked on Julian's. _

_As soon as she finished the song, she crossed the room to him. "Julian, what are you doing here so early? My show doesn't start until 8."_

_ A smile lit up Julian's face. "Oh, but it's never too early to see you, sweet Eve." Julian lifted her hand to his lips._

_ Eve batted her eyes at him. "I know The Blue Note serves a great chowder, but I didn't think men like you deigned to eat lunch in restaurants rated anything less than five stars." _

_ "Oh, Eve, there is so much you have yet to learn about me," Julian smiled. "I also think you're underestimating the chowder." _

_Julian glanced behind her at the ladies' room door._

_ Eve's eyebrows raised as she followed his gaze. "Are you here with another woman, Julian?"_

_ "Not exactly . . ."_

_ The door to the ladies' room swung open, and out came a little girl of four or five. _

_Eve's mouth fell open as the little girl walked up to Julian and slid her hand into his._

_ "Eve . . ." Julian glanced down at his tiny companion. "I'd like you to meet my little sister, Sheridan." _

_ "Julian, I didn't even know you had a sister."_

_ "Like I said . . ." Julian stroked Eve's cheek. "There are so many things we have yet to learn about one another."_

_ Eve blinked a few times and then knelt down to Sheridan's level; Eve couldn't help but smile at her. "Well, hello there, Sheridan," she said softly. "I'm your brother's friend Eve. It's so very nice to meet you."_

_ Sheridan peeked up at Eve. "Are you coming with us to see Mommy? Do you know her?"_

_ "Mommy?" Eve's eyes rose to meet Julian's._

_ "Yeah, my mommy is very sick," Sheridan explained, drawing Eve's eyes back down to her. Sheridan tugged on Julian's hand. "Do you think the doctors can make her better today?"_

_ Julian frowned, then smiled, as he squatted down and patted Sheridan's hands. "I'm sure they will do everything they can."_

_ Sheridan bit her lip._

_ "Now, come on then. Don't cry." Julian nudged up Sheridan's chin. "Why don't you and I go to the park before we go see Mother, just like I promised you?"_

_ Sheridan blinked back tears as she looked up at her brother. "You mean, we're really going to do that? That Father won't say that we can't?"_

_ Eve sucked in a breath as her gaze met Julian's; tears gathered in the corners of her eyes._

_ Julian grimaced and then turned back to his sister. "No, Sheridan. Father isn't here today, and he can't tell either one of us what to do. We're going to go to the park before we go see Mother, just like I promised you."_

_ Sheridan's eyes lit up. "Can we go now?" Sheridan turned to Eve. "I never get to go to the park, at least not when Father's around." _

_ Eve smiled sadly and patted Sheridan's hand. "Well, you go with your brother and enjoy it then."_

_ Sheridan looked down at Eve's hand, which was still covering her own. "Would you like to come with us?" she asked. "I'm sure you'd like it, too."_

_ A tear spilling down her cheek, Eve smiled at Sheridan. "Oh, sweetie, I'd love to come with you." _

* * *

"What?" Sheridan's eyes widened; her hands dropped to her sides. "Did you just say that Julian was shot?"

"Sheridan, I think you better sit down for this." Eve glanced up at Luis. "Julian's alive, but unconscious—and unfortunately, that's just the half of it."

"I know he's done some horrible things to me and Luis, but he's still my brother," Sheridan mumbled out loud to no one in particular as she felt Luis gently guide her to the couch. "No matter what he's done, I would never want him dead."

"And he doesn't want you dead, either, Sheridan." Eve clasped her hands over Sheridan's. "That's the important thing to remember here."

Luis cocked his head. "What are you getting at, Eve?"

Eve's eyes rose up to meet Luis's. "On my way to your wedding, I stumbled across Julian down by the docks. He was having a rather heated argument with Alistair about all of the things they had done to keep you two apart . . . hiring an imposter . . . trying to make Sheridan think that you'd been cheating on her."

From the back of the room, Grace gasped. "How could anyone be so cruel?"

Sam pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Cruel doesn't even begin to describe it."

"You've got that right, Sam." Luis squatted down in front of Sheridan and rubbed her arms. "I should have pressed charges against those two bastards when I had the chance. The only reason I didn't was because I knew it would hurt Sheridan."

"But, Julian being shot?" Sheridan choked on her own tears. "What does that have to do with any of this? Why would Father shoot his number one lackey?"

Eve glanced at Luis. "Julian tried to reason with Alistair, Sheridan. Tried to convince him that Luis would let go of trying to find out what happened to his father."

Luis shook his head and clenched a fist. "I knew that's why those bastards kept trying to come between us."

Eve laid one hand on top of Luis's fist and gently lowered his hand to the couch. "But Julian refused to do anything else, Luis. He told Alistair that the only reason he'd agreed to go along with the imposter scheme in the first place was to protect Sheridan—to protect her from what he knew Alistair would do if he failed to break you two up."

Luis swallowed hard; Sheridan began to shake.

"Alistair ordered Julian to kill you, Sheridan." Eve choked on the words, her hand flying to her mouth. "Alistair told him to kill you, and, when he refused—Alistair shot him instead."


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen's head pounded as she stumbled into the kitchen, the bright lights assaulting her senses. Maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to down that entire bottle of wine after she got home. But having to watch Ethan and Theresa together like that all night, beaming at each other like they were the only ones in the room, it had all been too much for her.

At least she had had the good sense not to go home with Hank Bennett.

Hank had certainly tried his best all right, throwing one-liners her way all day, doing his best to make her laugh . . . even sweeping her up in a sensuous dance, one Gwen was sure might have once made Ethan jealous.

As if that would ever happen now.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Gwen rubbed her head. "How could I have not seen what was right in front of my face, right from the moment Ethan let that little tramp get away with stalking him?"

Splashing some water on her face, Gwen poured herself a cup of coffee and picked up the paper. Sheridan and Luis's wedding was sure to be front-page news. After all, even if Ethan wasn't a Crane anymore, Sheridan certainly was. All Gwen could hope for was that there weren't any mentions of Ethan and Theresa.

Gwen gasped as she took in the morning's top headline and dropped her cup—sending it crashing to the floor.

_ Alistair Crane Orders Hit on His Own Daughter, Shoots His Own Son_

"What?"

"Oh, Gwennie!" Rebecca rushed into the room. "I heard something crash. Is everything all right?"

A look of horror spread across Gwen's face as she held out the morning's paper for her mother. "Have you seen this, Mother?"

Rebecca took the paper from Gwen's hand and scanned the headline. "Oh no! My poor pookie! I have to get to the hospital!"

"I don't understand," Gwen said. "Why would Alistair try to kill his own children?"

Rebecca's eyes flew up to meet Gwen's. "Well . . ." Rebecca squirmed, twisting her lips and raising one brow.

Gwen's mouth fell open. "Mother! Did you know about this?"

Rebecca's eyes darted around the room. "I . . . I might have . . ."

"Mother!" Gwen pressed her hand to her forehead. "Was this all part of Alistair and Julian's plan to break up Sheridan and Luis?"

Rebecca twisted her lips again.

Gwen's voice filled with disbelief. "You knew about this? You knew this might happen, and you didn't try to stop it?"

"Gwennie, calm down." Rebecca furrowed her brow. "You don't know Alistair Crane. You don't know what he's capable of!"

"No . . ." Gwen turned her head, her eyes locking on her mother's. "But I know you. And, apparently, now I know what you're capable of!"

"Gwen, you don't understand!"

Gwen ripped her hands from her mother's and tore out of the room. "You're right, Mother! I don't!"

* * *

"Mama, we're at Grace's B&B. Could you come over here?" Luis glanced back at Sheridan, who was sitting on the couch, her head buried in her hands—Grace rubbing her back. "Sheridan really needs you."

"I can't believe my own father wants to kill me." Sheridan wept openly into her hands.

Grace squeezed Sheridan's shoulders. "I can't imagine what you're going through. To have your own family do something so cruel . . ."

"Unfortunately, that's the way the Cranes operate." Luis took a deep breath in as he crossed the room, taking Grace's seat beside Sheridan.

"Hey . . ." Luis rubbed Sheridan's arms. "It's going to be okay. "I know you're going through hell right now, but there are a lot of people who love you. Me, Mama, Ethan, Gwen . . . in fact, I called Mama, and she's on her way over here right now."

Sheridan buried her head in Luis's chest, her body shaking with sobs.

"Sheridan," Luis whispered in her ear, "you are such a special person, so important to so many people. Don't let a cold-hearted bastard like your father make you lose sight of that."

"But why doesn't he love me, Luis?" Sheridan choked on her own words. "Why does my own father hate me so much? What did I ever do to him?"

"You didn't do anything, Sheridan." Luis hugged her against his body. "Alistair just isn't capable of love—of seeing or appreciating the kind and wonderful daughter he was given."

"But if my own father doesn't love me . . ." Sheridan's voice came barely above a whisper, "how can anyone else?"

* * *

Eve blinked back tears as she watched the scene in front of her play out.

"Eve . . ."

Eve felt Sam's hand on her arm.

"I know this is hard, Eve."

Eve turned around.

"But you did the right thing," Sam reassured her. "We were going to have to tell them anyway. With Alistair on the loose, it's not safe for Sheridan and Luis here. Or anywhere else for that matter. In fact, come to think of it, it's not safe for you either."

"I can take care of myself, Sam."

Sam cocked one hand on his hip. "I know you think that, Eve, but you don't know how far Alistair Crane can go."

Eve hugged her arms to her chest. "Oh, I do know, Sam. I know that all too well."

"You never did quite tell me why you decided to save Julian, Eve."

"Sam, do we have to talk about this right now?"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, Eve, but we're going to have to talk about it eventually. I need all the facts I can get about this case if we're going to find some way to close in on Alistair."

Grace stepped up behind Eve and touched her hand to her friend's arm. "Yes, but, Sam, does it really matter why Eve tried to save Julian? Any decent human being would have done the same."

"Maybe . . ." Sam admitted. "But it's hard for me to reconcile the fact that anyone who knows Julian would try to save him."

Grace fixed her eyes on her husband. "Eve's a wonderful doctor and human being, Sam. That's just the person she is."

* * *

Julian's heart monitor beeped steadily as his memory continued, the slightest smile creasing the corners of his face.

_ Julian sighed as the scene in front of him faded into another one, as the dark interior of The Blue Note morphed into the sunny shores of the Charles River._

_ Eve and Sheridan skipped ahead of him, hand in hand._

_ Julian would have never believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes: his sister—who shied away from everyone but his mother and himself—twirling around the park, squealing with delight at every new small object she found, and rushing over to Eve to ask what her treasure might be._

_ "Look! A merry-go-round!" Sheridan squealed, grinning from ear to ear._

_ Julian glanced over to where she was pointing, his eyes opening with surprise when he realized she was referring to a small, colorful object resting close to the ground. "Sheridan," he asked, strolling over to her, "don't you want to go on the big one, the one with all the beautiful horses?"_

_ "Nope!" Sheridan's eyes twinkled with excitement. "Mommy told me that she used to go on a merry-go-round just like this one, one that you have to run round and round and jump onto when you get it going really fast!" _

_ Julian glanced down at his suit and tie._

_ "Come on, Julian," Eve smiled. "Letting loose for a little bit never hurt anyone."_

_ "And you would know that, wouldn't you, dear?" Julian raised one eyebrow, smiling as he whispered in her ear._

_ Eve blushed bright red._

_ "Come on!" Sheridan smiled as she tugged at Julian's and Eve's hands. "Let's go!" _

_ Loosening his tie and laughing, Julian smiled as he let Sheridan drag him and Eve over to the merry-go-round, even letting loose his own cry of joy as they began to spin it around. _

_ "Faster, faster!" Sheridan laughed. _

_ Eve laughed, her hair flying free behind her. _

_ "Okay, ready?" Sheridan grinned at her brother and Eve. "Jump!"_

_ All three of them jumped, laughing as they landed on the cool, colorful steel—Sheridan's smile lighting up her face. "This is the best day ever!" she proclaimed._

_ Julian smiled at Eve. "That it most certainly is." _


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you for helping me out of that, Grace." Eve leaned into her best friend's embrace as Grace led her into the B&B's back room.

"You're going to have to tell TC about your past with Julian sometime, Eve," Grace said softly. "I just didn't think it was fair for Sam to find out before TC did."

"Why do I have to tell TC anything, Grace?" Eve cried. "Like you said, any other decent human being would have done the same thing I did."

"TC's not going to believe that any more than Sam did," Grace insisted. "Not when it comes to Julian Crane."

"Oh, Grace, I couldn't just stand there and watch him get shot!"

"Do you think that's because you still love him, Eve?"

Eve pursed her lips together and furrowed her brow. "I don't love him anymore, Grace. I just thought what Alistair was trying to do to him was despicable."

Grace frowned sadly.

"Julian is my past, Grace," Eve insisted. "TC is my present. I'm not about to ruin the life I've worked so hard to build by bringing an old lover into it."

"But just think what might happen if TC hears about your past from someone else." Grace hugged her arms to her chest. "I know not that many people know about you and Julian, but not that many people knew about Ivy and Sam either, and look at how that situation exploded."

"Maybe so, but this is not the same situation, Grace." Eve's face softened. "Honey, I know how devastating it was to you to find out that Sam and Ivy had been involved—that Ethan is their son. But this is hardly the same situation—the baby Julian and I had is dead."

"Sam didn't think there was a child in his past that he had to tell me about either."

Eve rubbed her head. "I hear what you're saying, Grace. I just don't know if I'm brave enough to do it—to let TC know I'm not perfect. He's spent so long building me up into someone I'm not that if I shatter that illusion, he'll probably leave me."

Grace's voice barely rose above a whisper. "But what if he doesn't, Eve?"

* * *

Gwen floored the gas as she swerved into the curve. How could her mother do this? How could she plot to murder Sheridan?

True, Gwen had always known that her mother had a devious mind—look at the plan she had cooked up to break up Ethan and Theresa. But this? This crossed every last line.

And what did that say about her? She had gone along with that plan to break up Ethan and Theresa—aided and abetted it in, really. When it came down to it, her hands were as dirty as her mother's in that one. Was this where her life was headed? Had her slippery slope already begun?

Even if by some miracle Ethan were to come back to her, how could she ever look him in the eye again? How could she look herself in the mirror, knowing what she had done?

And that didn't even touch what she had done to Sheridan. True, she hadn't been in on the details of the imposter scheme, but she had known that her mother and Julian were plotting _something_. If she had learned all the gory details, would she have done anything? Would she have been able to pull herself out of the anger, pain, and hurt she was drowning in for long enough to alert Sheridan and Luis?

Gwen yanked the steering wheel to the left and sped up the entrance ramp. She had to get out of Harmony for a little while, run away from this person she was becoming. She'd get an apartment in Boston, make a fresh start, begin a new life away from Ethan and her mother—be the person she knew she really was.

Her head spinning, Gwen didn't see the car braking in front of her until it was too late. Slamming on the brakes, she swerved to the left—the sounds of metal crunching and scraping against the concrete median assaulting her only seconds before her world went black.

* * *

"Mija, I came as soon as I heard." Pilar entered Luis and Sheridan's room at the B&B and rushed to Sheridan's side. Pilar looked at her son. "May I have a few moments alone with her?"

"Of course, Mama." Luis stood up and stepped aside to let his mother in. "I'll be right downstairs."

Pilar smiled softly. "Thank you for calling me, mijo."

Luis nodded, knelt down in front of Sheridan, and raised his wife's chin. "I love you, Sheridan."

Sheridan gave him a weak smile. "I love you, too, Luis—more than you'll ever know."

"You have my heart, Sheridan." Luis stroked her cheek and squeezed her fingers. His eyes fixed on hers, he pushed himself to his feet and slipped quietly into the hall.

Sheridan buried her head in her hands as the door closed. "Pilar, what's wrong with me? Why doesn't my father love me?"

"Oh, Sheridan." Pilar hugged Sheridan against her chest. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are a loving, kind, and courageous young woman. Your father is a fool for not being able to see that."

"All my life, I always thought that if I could just find that one thing that would make him proud—that one thing that would make him love me—that things would be different between us." Sheridan sobbed against Pilar's chest. "I would dream about him coming to my boarding school in Europe and taking me into his arms. Telling me that he wanted me to come home to Harmony and go to school there—that he never wanted to be apart from me again."

Sheridan paused for a moment to catch her breath; Pilar stroked her hair.

"When I came home, I thought things might be different, that he might spend time with me. That he couldn't possibly go the entire Christmas or summer break without at least stopping by to see me. But he always did. Even when I brought home glowing report cards, even when I fell off that horse one time during riding lessons . . ." Sheridan sniffled. "He wasn't there to hug me, he wasn't there to comfort me—he wasn't there to show me love in any way."

Sheridan wiped the tears from her eyes and rose up from the bed. "You know, I thought things would be different when I was an adult—that he and I could have a fresh start, maybe make up for all of the time we lost. When he came to my cottage the other day, offering to take me on that trip, my heart nearly burst out of my chest. There he was, offering everything I had wanted for longer than I can remember—it was almost too good to be true."

Pilar folded her hands in her lap and smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, it was too good to be true, mija."

"I know." Sheridan squeezed her hands around the top of a chair. "It took every ounce of strength I had to see what he was really doing—that he was trying to get me away from Luis."

"But you did see through him, Sheridan." Pilar rose to her feet and walked up behind Sheridan. "You saw right through him and stood up for yourself—for you and my Luis." Pilar smiled at Sheridan. "Sheridan, I will forever owe you for that. Not only did you save my son's life all those months ago on the wharf, but the other day, you saved his heart."

Sheridan turned around to face Pilar, taking Pilar's hands into her own. "Luis has saved my life and my heart, too, Pilar. Over and over again."

"I know." Pilar stroked Sheridan's cheek. "You and Luis have a love between you that not that many people are lucky enough to ever know—especially a man like your father."

"Am I crazy to believe that my father hasn't always been like this?" Sheridan wondered. "That once upon a time—a long, long time ago—that he was actually capable of love? That when he married my mother, he married her because he actually wanted to spend the rest of his life with her?"

"I'd like to think that he once was," Pilar said, "—that everyone's capable of love. Whatever turned your father so bitter, we'll probably never know. But the important thing for you to remember, Sheridan, is that it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. The man that Alistair was—the man that he still is today—that says nothing about you or the wonderful person you are."

Sheridan's lips quivered; her eyes fell to the floor.

"My Luis, he's very lucky to have you." Pilar nudged up Sheridan's chin. "I just pray that one day you'll realize—you're lucky to have yourself, too."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lucky to have myself?" Sheridan frowned. "I don't understand."

Pilar patted Sheridan's hand. "Sheridan, when my Martin disappeared all those years ago, I didn't know how I was going to go on."

Sheridan smiled sadly and squeezed Pilar's hand.

Pilar turned around. "There I was with five children and no husband to help . . . financially, physically, or emotionally. . . . I didn't know how I was going to pull myself together to take care of my beautiful, innocent children."

Pilar turned back to Sheridan. "But then one morning I found you in the foyer waiting for the chauffeur to whisk you away to Paris." Pilar nudged Sheridan's chin. "You were such a precious little girl, Sheridan, so unsure of yourself and so scared, yet, at the same time, so brave."

Pilar smiled. "The moment you saw me, you ran right up to me, threw your arms around me, and told me it would be okay. That you'd overheard your father and brother talking about my Martin being gone and that you knew he'd be back. That you could tell by how much I loved you that I must love my Martin that much, too—and that you knew he loved me back."

Pilar squeezed Sheridan's arms. "Your whole world was collapsing beneath you, but, in that moment, all you could think about was the fact that I was hurting, too." Pilar smiled softly. "The moment I felt that love, I knew in my heart that I had the strength to go on, too. That if you could pull yourself out of the nightmare you were living for even just a few seconds, then I could, too."

Sheridan sat back down on the bed. "I'm . . . I'm glad I could help you, Pilar."

"But, Sheridan, don't you see?" Pilar sat down next to her. "Even during one of the worst moments of your entire life, you put good into the world—just by being you." Pilar picked up Sheridan's hands. "You've got to realize your self-worth, Sheridan—that you matter just because you're you."

* * *

"How's Sheridan doing, Luis?" Grace asked as Luis came down the stairs.

Luis dug his thumbs into his pockets and frowned. "Not well. She's somehow got it in her head that just because Alistair isn't capable of loving her, that she's not worthy of anyone else loving her either."

Eve's breath caught in her throat. "Damn that man. Always destroying lives without a second thought about who he's hurting—even if it's his own children."

Sam frowned. "I'm just glad Ethan found out he's not a Crane before it was too late. Before he became more like Julian and Alistair."

Grace stepped up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips to the back of his right arm.

"Yeah, well, there's no saving Sheridan from that." Luis closed his eyes for a second. "You know, I was a fool for thinking that marrying her right away would make this magically go away. That making her a Lopez-Fitzgerald would erase all the hurtful things her family has done to her."

"Luis, don't say that." Grace smiled sadly. "What you did for Sheridan last night was wonderful. It couldn't have done anything but made her feel loved."

"In my head, I know that." Luis shook his head. "I'm just afraid that no matter what I do, it's never going to be enough."

"Oh, Luis, it has to be enough." Eve's voice filled with despair. "Sheridan's been through so much in her life, and yet she still has such a kind and loving heart."

"I know, Eve." Luis wiped a tear pooling at the corner of his eye. "I just wish I could get through to her."

"Well maybe your mother can." Eve looked down as her beeper went off. "I know that Pilar has always been like a mother to Sheridan."

"That's why I called her." Luis dug his hands into his pockets. "I just hope that Mama can help Sheridan realize that Alistair targeting her like this says nothing about the person she is."

"I'm sorry, Luis, but would you excuse me for a second?" Eve put her beeper back in her purse. "That was the hospital. I have to take this page."

"Yeah, of course." Luis sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

Grace followed him and sat down beside him. "Luis, it's going to be okay."

"Grace is right," Sam added, walking up and patting him on the back. "You two aren't alone in this. You never have been."

"Oh my goodness!" Across the room, Eve gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

Sam, Luis, and Grace all looked up.

"It's Julian Crane," Eve told them, covering the mouthpiece with her hand. "He's just taken a turn for the worse."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sheridan, are you sure you want to be here?" Luis pulled Sheridan away from the nurses' station and guided her into the waiting room. "No one would blame you if we went home."

"Home?" Sheridan uttered, her face creasing with pain. "Where's that anymore?"

Luis shook his head. "See, this is exactly why I think we should leave. One of the guys at the station was able to hook me up with an apartment his family has for rent. It's not much, but at least it will give us a private, safe place to stay until we can figure out what we're going to do next." Luis rubbed Sheridan's shoulders. "Hank's over there fixing it up for us right now; he should be finished soon."

Sheridan hugged her arms to her chest. "Thank you for doing that, Luis."

"I love you, Sheridan." Luis cupped her face in his hands. "I want you to feel secure and safe."

Sheridan bit her lip and hung her head. "I know." A small cry escaped from her lips. "And I love you for it. But Julian's my brother, and, despite everything else he's done to me, last night, he tried to save my life. I couldn't live with myself if I left him now while he's in there fighting for his own."

Luis smiled sadly and hugged her to his chest. "That's what makes you so special, Sheridan."

The doors to the emergency room flung open. "Make room! Make room! We've got an accident victim here, people."

Luis and Sheridan both looked up, jumping back as a stretcher was raced into the room.

Sheridan gasped as she looked down at face of the person groaning underneath the oxygen mask. "Oh my goodness, Gwen!"

* * *

Hank smiled as he placed the picture next to the bed. Luis, Sheridan, himself, Gwen. He knew the only reason Gwen had agreed to dance with him earlier was to make Ethan jealous, but he couldn't deny the sparks that had flown between them as they slid across the gym floor.

On many levels, she absolutely fascinated him, but he wasn't sure exactly why. Sure, something about the way she held herself and moved reminded him of Sheridan, but, if he were being completely honest with himself, it was something much more than that.

Something deep in her eyes told him that, deep down inside, she was a reformed sinner like him . . . someone who was just trying to make her way in the world . . . find out where she fit in.

He knew a bit about that.

Luis had been so supportive the other day when he had talked to him about potentially working at the station, but how would Sam react? Would he welcome his little brother or turn him down flat?

With all of his heart, Hank hoped it would be the former.

He was ready to start a new life—to make a new name for himself. Whether or not Gwen would be part of that life remained to be seen—but he had a lot to prove to himself.

Hank flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hey, it's me," he said, swallowing hard. "Can I swing by to talk to you? I have something I want to speak to you about."

* * *

"Gwen!" Sheridan rushed into Gwen's cubicle. "What happened? The doctors told me that you had some sort of car accident, that you might have a concussion."

Gwen looked up, her head throbbing. "Sheridan?"

Sheridan pulled Gwen into an embrace. "Sweetie, what happened?"

Gwen blinked rapidly, fighting back a wave of fatigue, as she tucked her chin into Sheridan's shoulder. All she wanted was to go to sleep, to relax and lean back . . .

"Gwen? Gwen?" Sheridan slowly lowered Gwen's upper body back against the bed, panic rising in her voice. Her hands still supporting her friend, Sheridan turned her head back to the door. "Please! Can we get someone in here?"

"I'm sorry, Sheridan," Gwen moaned, touching her hand to her friend's arm. "I'm so, so sorry . . ."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Gwen," Sheridan insisted. "Please—just try to stay awake."

"I have to make this right . . ." Gwen's eyes rolled back in her head.

"Gwen!" Sheridan jammed the call button as Gwen fell back against the bed. "Gwen, please stay with me!"


	9. Chapter 9

Luis squeezed Sheridan against him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Could this day get any worse? Sheridan couldn't take much more of this.

Sheridan buried her head in his chest. "What if Gwen doesn't make it? I can't lose her, Luis—I can't."

"Hey, hey . . ." Luis lifted her chin. "You're not going to lose her, Sheridan. Any more than you're going to lose me."

"I hope you're right." Sheridan wiped a tear from her eye.

"I know I'm right." Luis pressed his lips to hers and rocked her against his chest. "I just wish I could do something to calm your nerves, to make this waiting easier."

"I can help with that," Eve said, crossing the floor to Luis and Sheridan. "You won't have to wait much longer."

Eve smiled at them. "Sheridan, I have good news: Julian's been stabilized and is in recovery."

"Oh, thank God." Sheridan choked back a sob and released a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

Eve glanced down at her chart and then back up Sheridan. "He won't be in a regular room for at least a few more hours, but if you want to pop your head in and go see him, I can let you go in for a few minutes."

"I . . . I'd appreciate that." Sheridan curled back into Luis's arms.

"Sheridan." Eve squeezed Sheridan's arm and sat her down on the couch. "I know what a horrible day this has been for you. Would it help if I gave you something to calm your nerves?"

Sheridan sniffled. "I think I'll pass, but thank you, Eve. You're always so kind to me."

Eve smiled sadly. "I care about you, Sheridan."

"It's hard for me to get used to people caring about me," Sheridan whispered, her eyes welling with tears.

Eve frowned at Luis as Sheridan's eyes fell to the floor. "What your father has done to you—it's unconscionable," she said. "No father should treat his daughter like that."

Luis reached down and rubbed Sheridan's shoulder; Sheridan smiled weakly back at him.

Eve clutched her stethoscope. God, had things only worked out between her and Julian. Not only would it have spared her such immeasurable pain, but life would have been so much better for poor Sheridan. How could anyone treat a little girl the way Alistair had treated her? To deny your own daughter love? To thwart her happiness at every turn?

Eve had thought that she had had a rough childhood, but it was nothing compared to Sheridan's.

At least her parents had shown her love once and a while; Sheridan had never had that.

Come to think of it—Eve paused for a second—Julian hadn't either.

Eve had hated him for so long that she had never stopped to think about Julian's relationship with his father. But the truth was that Julian had been abused as much as Sheridan had been—he just chose to respond to it differently.

Although Sheridan was brave and stood up to her father, Julian had always caved quickly when Alistair threatened to withhold his love. It was why Julian had abandoned her all those years ago, why he continued to plot dastardly schemes. It was why he had never stood up to Alistair—until the other night when he did.

Was it possible? Could Julian finally be changing?

And even if he was, why did it matter to her now? She had a wonderful family and husband.

Oh God, TC. With everything that had been going on, she had forgotten to call him.

"I'm sorry, but will you two please excuse me?" Eve said. "I've got to go call TC."

* * *

Hank sauntered into the police station, winking at the hot new desk sergeant Sam had just hired. What was her name again—maybe Patty or Bev? Either way, maybe he should ask her out—maybe she could help him get Gwen out of his head.

Hank shook his head. There he went again—thinking about Gwen. What was it about that woman that fascinated him so much? That was not what he was here about.

Hank straightened as he caught sight of Sam across the room and his brother waved him over. Here went nothing.

Sam looked up from the paperwork he was completing as Hank crossed the room to his desk. "You wanted to talk to me about something, Hank?"

"Yeah." Hank pulled up a chair. "I've got something important on my mind." Hank looked down at Sam's desk and then back up at his brother. "I was talking to Luis the other day about maybe training to become an officer."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "With the Harmony PD?"

"Is there any other?" Hank cocked a smile. "Come on, Sam. You know I'd make a good cop."

"Do I, Hank?" Sam put down his pen. "Listen, I'm all for you settling down and making something of yourself, but what about your list of prior warrants? You may have been able to cop a deal with the FBI, but the charges are still in the system."

"Can't you just erase them?"

"It doesn't work like that, Hank."

"Not even for the chief of police's brother?"

Sam leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Listen, Hank, I'd love to help you out if I could, but I can't make exceptions on this matter—not even for family. If this is what you really wanted, you should have thought about that sooner. It would have made your life much easier."

Hank sighed. "Haven't you ever made a mistake, Sam?"

"Of course I have, but mine weren't illegal," Sam replied. "I'm sorry, Hank. I'm glad that you want to turn your life around, but the Harmony PD is not the place to do it."

"Yeah, well, thanks for nothing, man." Hank rose up from his seat.

Sam's desk phone rang.

"Hank, don't be like that." Sam motioned for him to stop as he grabbed the phone with his other hand. "Wait a minute, will you?"

Hank rolled his eyes and plopped down on the chair.

"Chief Bennett here." Sam's face softened. "Oh, hey, Luis. Are you still at the hospital with Sheridan?" Sam studied his brother as Luis replied. "Yeah . . . yeah . . . how is she doing?" Sam's mouth fell open. "What did you just say—that the EMTs just brought in Gwen Hotchkiss?"

* * *

Sheridan took a deep breath in and entered Julian's room, swallowing hard as she noticed all the tubes hooked up to him and his ghastly complexion. Was this really the brother who had promised their mother he'd protect her? Or had that man disappeared forever?

"Julian, I want to believe you're still in there somewhere." Sheridan crossed the room to his bed, blinking back tears as she sat down beside him. "I want to believe that you still have a heart . . . that somewhere you still have a soul."

Sheridan wiped one eye with the back of her finger and sniffled. "What you did for me last night . . . standing up to Father like that . . . I know it wasn't easy for you." Sheridan's heart clenched. "I know Father has never made anything easy for you."

Sheridan cupped Julian's hands, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. "All I ever wanted was to be close to you, Julian. To have a real relationship with you, like the one Ethan and I have." Sheridan's mouth twisted in a frown. "But you let Father destroy you, turn you into some sort of monster, make you forget the heart you once had."

Sheridan rubbed Julian's fingers between hers. "I want to believe what Eve told me . . . that the only reason you hired that imposter was because you were afraid it would come to this." Sheridan choked back a sob. "But why didn't you just tell me, Julian? Why did you let it come to this?"

* * *

"Eve!" TC grabbed her in a hug before she'd had a chance to close her office door. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Eve nuzzled her head in his neck and breathed in his scent. "I'm sorry I didn't get to call you, TC. There's been a lot of chaos this morning."

TC stroked her hair. "You'll never believe the crazy story I read: that you almost got shot trying to save Julian Crane of all people. _The Harmony Herald_ really needs to get some new reporters and fact checkers—that's the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard."

Eve's hands froze on TC's back.

TC leaned back and studied her. "Eve, please tell me it was a ludicrous story."

Eve rubbed her neck; her eyes fell to the floor.

TC fell back on his heel. "Eve, please tell me it's not true."

Eve hesitated. "I'm sorry, TC, but I can't."

TC took a deep breath in. "What do you mean, _you can't_?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Luis, man, what's going on?" Hank rushed into the waiting room. "Is there any word on Gwen?"

Luis turned around, his eyes filling with surprise. "Hank? What are you doing here?"

"I just talked to Sam down at the station." Hank dug one hand into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Here," he said, handing them to Luis. "I finished setting up everything at the apartment."

Luis glanced down at the keys and then stuffed them into his pocket. "Thanks." Luis's eyes narrowed on Hank's. "I still don't understand what you're doing here, though. You could have left these with Sam." Luis glanced over toward Gwen's room and then back at his friend. "Unless I was right about what I saw last night, and you _were _putting the moves on Gwen." Luis crossed his arms in front of his chest, a smile inching up his cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, man." Hank's face flushed red. "It was just a dance, that's all."

"Maybe." Luis cocked one eyebrow and smiled. "But, hey, just look at what one dance did to me."

Hank's cheeks burned a deeper shade of red.

Luis chuckled and nudged Hank's side with his elbow, nodding toward Gwen's room.

"It's not like that, Luis." Hank dug his hands into his pockets. "Gwen's in love with Ethan. Everyone knows that."

"Maybe . . ." Luis studied Hank, his face still lit up with amusement. "But even if she is, things could always change. Hey, just look at what happened with me and Sheridan. A year ago today, would you have ever thought we'd be married one day?"

Hank shook his head and chuckled. "I can't argue with you there. Speaking of your better half, where is she?"

"I'm right here," Sheridan said softly, stepping up behind Luis and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sheridan, how are you doing?" Hank asked. "From what I've heard, it sounds like you've had quite a day."

"I've had better ones," Sheridan admitted. Smiling sadly at Luis, Sheridan stepped out from behind him and slipped into his arms.

"So I've heard." Hank glanced back toward the room Luis had been looking at earlier. "Sam told me Gwen had some sort of accident."

"She did." Sheridan's eyes moistened with unshed tears. "The doctors say she's going to be okay, but she was almost delirious when I was in there with her before."

Hank furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, Sheridan?"

Sheridan's eyes filled with worry, her body tensing. "She kept mumbling apologies to me . . . saying she had to make things right. She wasn't making any sense. Maybe I should go talk to her doctor again."

"Hey, hey," Luis said, squeezing her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "Remember what the nurse said? That this type of thing is normal with a concussion."

"I know, Luis, but I'm still worried about her."

"Well, don't be." Luis rubbed her arms. "Gwen's going to be fine. I promise. She just needs to get some rest."

"It looks like you could use some of that yourself, Sheridan," Hank observed.

Luis glanced down at his wife, concern pooling in his eyes as he took in her exhausted state. "I agree. Why don't you let me take you back to the apartment, Sheridan? We can get some rest. I'll bet you anything that, by the time we get back here, Gwen will be awake."

"I appreciate that you are both concerned about me, but I'm not going to leave Gwen here all by herself." Sheridan shook her head. "Believe me, I have no love loss for Rebecca, but I think we should at least call her and wait until she arrives. I hate the thought of Gwen waking up and thinking she's all by herself."

"She won't be by herself."

Sheridan and Luis both looked up at the sound of Hank's voice.

Hank's eyes met theirs and then averted to the side. "I'll stay here with her until she wakes up."

Sheridan's eyes filled with confusion; Luis cocked his head and smiled. "So I was right before? You _were_ putting the moves on Gwen?"

Hank blushed bright red.

Sheridan's eyes opened wide as they darted back and forth between Hank and Luis, a grin creeping up the side of her cheeks.

"Don't get all excited, Sheridan." Hank dug his hands into his pockets. "I know how much you women love these sorts of things, but Gwen's still in love with Ethan. Everybody knows that."

"I don't know about that, Hank," Sheridan smiled. "When I was talking to her about it the other day, she seemed pretty accepting of the fact that Ethan had chosen Theresa."

"That doesn't mean she's not still in love with him, though."

"True . . ." Sheridan's smile grew. "But I _do_ think it means her heart is ready to move on."

Hank's face lit up with a smile. "You really think that, Sheridan?"

"I do," Sheridan smiled.

* * *

"Did I just hear you right, Eve?" TC blinked. "Did you try to save Julian Crane?"

"TC, please." Eve's voice quieted. "Please, let me explain."

"Why on earth would you jump in front of a bullet for that man?" TC's voice filled with disbelief. "You know he destroyed my tennis career. You know he ruined my life."

"I know, TC. I just reacted—anyone else would have done the same."

"For anyone else but Julian Crane? Yeah, maybe I'd believe that." TC shook his head. "But Julian Crane is a bastard. Everyone knows that."

Eve swallowed hard and sank down into a nearby chair. "TC, no one deserves to be shot by their own father—not even Julian Crane."

"I'll give you that, Eve," TC conceded, "but if I didn't know any better, I'd think you have feelings for him."

Eve gasped, her eyes flying up to her husband's. "Why on earth would you say that?"

"I don't know, Eve." TC studied her. "For starters, maybe it's because of that time I found him crawling all over you on the prom boat. . . . You weren't exactly trying very hard to get away."

"TC, I already explained that to you . . ."

"Yeah, I know what you said," TC responded. "That Julian just caught you when you fell. But I don't buy it, Eve. I don't buy it for one second. I've seen the way that man looks at you."

Eve let out an exasperated sigh. "TC, Julian looks at every woman he encounters that way."

"Maybe so. But that doesn't mean he doesn't want you."

"Even if that's true, it doesn't mean that I want him, TC."

"Maybe not, but you still didn't have to save him, Eve."

"TC, I'm a doctor," Eve protested. "I couldn't just stand there and let him die!"

"That may be true," TC admitted, "but last time I checked, jumping in front of bullets wasn't part of your job description."

"TC, I don't know what to say that will make you feel better about this," Eve said.

TC's eyes flew to hers. "Just tell me you'll never go near him again. Tell me you'll have nothing to do with him."

"TC, I'm his doctor—I'm going to have to see him until he recovers."

"Ask the hospital to reassign his case."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, TC!" Eve grabbed her clipboard and hugged it to her chest

"I'm not going to feel better until you're away from that man, Eve," TC persisted. "I don't want that bastard anywhere near you."

* * *

Hank grinned as he hugged his arms to his chest. So he might have a chance with Gwen after all. This day was on its way up.

"Look at him," Luis laughed, squeezing Sheridan. "He looks like Larry Bird just took him under his wing and promised to train him himself."

"Make fun of my dreams all you want, Luis," Hank smiled, "but one day, you'll be eating crow."

Sheridan smiled. "I hope that he will be, Hank. I really hope that he will be."

"Thanks for the support, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald." Luis tickled Sheridan's waist.

Sheridan laughed as Luis kissed her cheek. "I was just saying that I'm hoping he can get Gwen's attention."

"Oh yeah?" Luis smiled, his breath tickling Sheridan's ear. "You could have fooled me."

Across the room, a nurse raced over to the nurses' station. "Someone get Dr. Russell: The patient in cubicle seven started hemorrhaging again, and our blood supply is getting really low."

"Oh my God, that's Julian," Sheridan gasped, her arm falling to her side.

Eve hurried over to the nurses' station with TC hot on her heels. "I heard you, Nurse Seelix. Go check the blood bank and see how much we have left. If he loses too much blood, then this could be the end for him."

"I don't have to, Dr. Russell," the nurse said. "We only have two pints of his blood type banked in the hospital. If he bleeds out, there's no way we'll have enough blood to save him."

"Well, call the blood bank and order some more then," Eve directed Nurse Seelix. "See that they deliver it to us a.s.a.p.—within the next hour if possible."

Sheridan's heart dropped. True, Julian had done a lot of cruel things to her, but what if Eve was right and he was trying to change? And what he did last night? To put his own life on the line just to save hers? Could it really be possible that he had been trying to protect her for all those months, to save her from the fate he knew lay ahead?

Taking a deep breath in, Sheridan strode over to Eve.

"I want to help," she said. "I know Julian and I have the same blood type. I'd like to donate some of mine."

"Sheridan, that's very generous of you," Eve said. "I wish I could take you up on it right now, but the hospital is required to get all blood donations tested at an independent facility, and I don't know that Julian has that kind of time. If you are willing to bank some blood specifically for Julian, though, it could very well help him if he ends up needing another transfusion."

"Of course," Sheridan said. "Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

Luis walked up behind his wife and kneaded her shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this, Sher?"

Sheridan turned back to Luis. "Yes, Luis, I am. Julian's my brother, and he's fighting for his life right now because he tried to save mine. The least I can do is return the favor."

"You have such a big heart, Sher." Luis stroked her cheek. "Julian is lucky to have you as a sister."

"He is," Eve said, "and I think he's finally starting to realize that, Luis."

Luis dug his thumbs into his pockets and raised his eyebrows. "I just hope that you're right about that, Eve."


	11. Chapter 11

"Luis?" Sheridan gasped. "What is all of this?" Sheridan's smile grew larger and larger as she glanced around the apartment.

"I asked Mama to send these pictures over with the rest of our things." Luis rested his forehead against hers. "I just wanted to remind you of all the people who love you."

Sheridan smiled up at him and took her hand in his, tugging him gently behind her as she started toward the first set of photos. She and Ethan touring Paris. She, Luis, and the entire Lopez-Fitzgerald family, laughing at Harmony's annual Memorial Day celebration. She and Gwen smiling at the camera—their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

"Luis, I don't know what to say," Sheridan said. "I . . . I don't know that I deserve all of this . . ." Sheridan glanced back toward the bedroom, her eyes lighting up as she caught sight of the framed picture sitting beside the bed. "Oh, Luis, look at this one!"

Luis grinned as Sheridan dashed into the bedroom, picked up the framed photo, and hugged it to her chest. "When on earth did you find time to get this one to your mother?"

"I didn't," Luis whispered, smiling down at their wedding picture. "Hank must have done this one all on his own when he set up the apartment for us."

"Sometimes I can't believe that I ever got so lucky."

"You're an amazing woman, Sher. I mean, just look at what you did today." Luis stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "For you to donate your blood to Julian, of all people . . . Sheridan, your capacity to forgive is greater than that of anyone else I've ever met."

Sheridan bit down on her lip. "He's my brother, Luis. No matter what he's done to me in the past, I couldn't let him die."

Luis took her hands in his and sat her down on the bed. "That's exactly what I mean, Sheridan."

A tear slipped from Sheridan's eyes. "Thank goodness I have you, Luis."

Luis smiled and brushed her chin with his thumb. "More importantly, you have you. You've got to realize your self-worth, Sheridan."

Sheridan averted her eyes to the floor. "Luis, what if Eve was right? What if Julian really did everything he did because he was trying to protect me, to save me from Father's wrath?"

"I know you want to believe that, Sheridan," Luis said. "Hell, I want to believe it, too. But Julian, he's never given you any reason to believe he wants to be a real brother to you. "

"Until yesterday that is. . ." Sheridan looked up at her husband, her eyes filled with pain.

"I wish I could make this all better for you, Sheridan," Luis said. "I wish I could wipe away every horrible thing your family has ever done to you."

"I know you do, Luis." Tears welled in Sheridan's eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay . . ." Luis rubbed her arms and tilted her face back up to face his. "You have a real family now, remember? Me, Mama, Theresa, Miguel . . ." Luis smiled. "In fact, if it weren't for Miguel helping me drum up the courage to ask you out to dinner after you and I did that tango at the youth center, we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Sheridan smiled softly and squeezed Luis's hand. "You never told me that."

Luis chuckled softly. "Yeah, well, even big bad cops like me get scared sometimes." Luis smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "Especially when there's a beautiful woman on the line."

Sheridan smiled weakly at him. "If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure Charity was working on me at the same time Miguel was harassing you." Sheridan blushed, her eyes falling to the floor. "She even told me that she thought I loved you—and that she sensed that you loved me, too."

Luis laughed and shook his head. "Well, Miguel wasn't quite that blatant, but he did tell me he thought I was crazy if I didn't act on my feelings for you."

Sheridan chuckled. "I guess everyone else saw it before we did."

"Yeah," Luis smiled, raising her chin and locking his eyes on hers. "But I definitely think we both see it now."

"Are you sure that wasn't a mistake, Luis?" Sheridan asked. "Are you sure you won't wake up one day and regret marrying me?"

Luis furrowed his brow. "Why would you ever think that, Sheridan?"

"I . . . I don't know," Sheridan stammered. "It's just a feeling I have. That one day you're going to wake up and realize that I'm not what you want after all. That you're going to feel like being with me isn't worth all the baggage it comes with—that you're going to realize that my father is right not to love me."

"Sheridan, please don't think things like that," Luis pleaded with her.

"I can't help it, Luis," Sheridan cried quietly. "It's the way I've been conditioned to think."

"I know, Sher." Luis rubbed her back. "I just wish I could change that for you."

Sheridan looked up at Luis, her eyes welling with tears. "I don't think it's ever going to change for me, Luis."

* * *

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Gwen squinted as she opened her eyes, bracing herself against the bright lights. Was that really Hank Bennett sitting there next to her bed?

"From what I've heard, you're lucky you didn't hit it harder." Hank glanced over at her heart monitor and then smiled back at her. "It's good to have you back with the living, Gwen."

"Thanks." Gwen frowned and rubbed her forehead. "But why are you here?"

"Sam told me you'd been in an accident. I just wanted to come down and check up on you." Hank folded his hands in front of his face and smirked. "Just consider it part of my best man duties: to make sure the maid of honor gets home all right."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Hank, the wedding was over last night."

"I know." Hank got up and poured Gwen a cup of water. "But you can't blame me for wanting to make sure you were okay." Hank handed Gwen the cup. "That's how it works on this side of the tracks. You're friends with Luis and Sheridan, so I've got your back."

"Sheridan?" Gwen's breath caught in her throat. "How is she, Hank?"

"Pretty well, considering . . ." Hank shook his head. "I can't even imagine finding out that your own father has a hit out on you." Hank's eyes rose up to meet Gwen's. "She was pretty upset about your accident, too. It was all Luis and I could do to convince her to go home and get some rest."

"You two are good friends to her." Gwen smiled sadly.

"So are you." Hank sat down again and scooted his seat right up next to Gwen. "Not many people I know could stand there and watch their best friend marry a man whose sister stole their fiancé."

Gwen hung her head. "Thanks for saying that. Not many people have acknowledged it."

Hank leaned forward and squeezed Gwen's hand.

"I mean, don't get me wrong—Sheridan deserves the best," Gwen insisted. "And I'm truly happy that Luis makes her so happy. It's . . . it's just that . . ."

"You wish Luis wasn't Theresa's brother?"

Gwen looked up. "I'm sure Luis wouldn't be thrilled to hear you talking about his sister like this."

Hank shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, well, I call it like it is. I mean, don't get me wrong—I don't really know anything about what went down between Ethan and Theresa—but I definitely don't believe she's the doe-eyed innocent that Luis thinks she is."

Despite herself, Gwen couldn't help but smile. "Thank you for seeing it like it is—not many people do."

"Yeah, well, you and I live in the real world, right?" Hank leaned back in his chair.

Gwen's smile fell. "The real world? Right."

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Hank sat up again.

"Nothing . . ." Gwen cupped her hands over her mouth. "Sometimes, I just can't believe what my life has become. I mean, a few months ago, I was all set to marry Ethan, and now . . ."

"Now, what?"

Gwen closed her eyes and breathed in, fighting back the tears she knew were close to coming.

"Gwen . . ." Hank traced circles on her back.

"Oh, Hank, I've done a horrible, horrible thing!" Gwen burst out.

"What are you talking about, Gwen?" Hank's fingers paused. "Is that what you were trying to tell Sheridan before?"

"Oh, God, Sheridan?" Gwen looked up. "Hank, what did I say to Sheridan?"

"Nothing much." Hank fixed his eyes on hers. "Just that you were sorry—that you had to make something right." Hank glanced down at the floor and then back up at Gwen. "Sheridan said you seemed pretty delirious, Gwen."

Gwen's eyes flew to the door. "I have to get out of here, Hank. I have to go talk to her right now."

Hank glanced at his watch. "Gwen, it's a quarter after ten. Chances are they're not springing you from this place until morning."

Gwen bit down on her lip, her eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay," Hank said, pulling her into a hug. "I promise you, come morning, everything's going to be all right."

"I hope you're right, Hank," Gwen whispered, tucking her chin into the nook of his shoulder. "I just hope that you're right."

* * *

"Sheridan, please don't think like this," Luis begged. "I could never regret marrying you."

Sheridan slipped out Luis's arms and rose up from the bed. "I'm such an emotional mess, Luis. You've spent your entire life taking care of everyone else. You don't need to add another person to that list."

Luis stood up behind her and turned her around to face him. "I spend my life taking care of the people I _love_, Sheridan. And you're at the top of that list." Luis tilted her chin up, searching her eyes with his. "Besides, you take care of me, too, Sheridan—just by being you."

"Right." Sheridan rolled her eyes. "Come on, Luis. Even I know how much I can be to take sometimes. I know how old it must get to have to constantly save and reassure me."

"Sheridan, don't you realize that you've saved me, too?" Luis took her hands in his own. "And I'm not just talking about that night down at the dock with Les."

Sheridan blinked back tears. "You're not?"

"No, Sheridan. Not at all." Luis squeezed her fingers. "Before I met you, I was just surviving—not living."

Sheridan's voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you so much, Luis."

"I know," Luis said softly. "But, Sheridan, you were right all those months ago when you called me a macho control freak. When Papa left, it caught me totally out of the blue. I know people say I've always been hard on Theresa, but, if I'm being honest with myself, I know it was because, deep down, I was afraid of losing her, too."

"Luis, I'm sure Theresa knows that."

"I know, but it doesn't make it okay," Luis said. "When you crashed into my life, it was like someone had finally turned on the lights. Like I had been seeing the world in shades of gray and only suddenly realized that there were all these different colors. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fight my feelings for you, couldn't stop you from walking away."

"I'm sorry, Luis," Sheridan cried softly. "I was just so afraid of my feelings for you—terrified that I was starting to fall in love with yet another man who only wanted to use me."

"Shh, shh . . . it's okay." Luis massaged her shoulders. "I understand why you felt that way. And, that night in the cottage—the night we finally got back together—I suddenly felt like I had to take a risk. That risking you rejecting me was infinitely better than not knowing if we could make our relationship work. That even if you walked away and never looked back, that I would never regret loving you."

"You let me go . . ." Sheridan whispered.

"I did." Luis's eyes glistened at hers. "But you came right back, Sheridan. You showed me that it's okay to take risks with my heart sometimes—that maybe letting go of having control over my life could actually make me happier than I ever thought possible."

Sheridan sniffled and smiled at her husband. "Luis, have you ever told Theresa any of this?"

"No," Luis admitted, his lips inching up in grin. "But I probably should, right?"

Sheridan smiled gently and brushed the pad of her thumb over his cheek.

"She's my kid sister, Sher. I just wanted to protect her, just like I want to protect you." Luis's eyes fell to the floor. "What kills me the most is that I was so hard on her about Ethan, while all the time, she was the biggest cheerleader of me and you."

Sheridan gathered Luis up in her arms and pulled him tightly against her chest. "Luis, Theresa knows you love her. Just as I do."

"Yeah, but I think it's about time I formally apologized to her, don't you?"

Sheridan leaned back and looked into his eyes. "I'm sure she's already knows. I mean, don't get me wrong—I think it would be wonderful for you to have this talk with your sister, but I'm sure she's already seen the change in you."

"But don't you get it, Sher?" Luis eyes remained locked on hers. "That's what I've been trying to tell you all along—that change was because of you."


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you really mean that, Luis?" Tears gathered in the corners of Sheridan's eyes. "Do you really think knowing me has changed you for the better?"

Luis blinked back his own tears. "Without a doubt, Sheridan. When I think about how strict and regimented I used to be, how I could never live life outside of the lines . . ." Luis caressed her knuckles. "You showed me what it means to brave, Sheridan—how to keep carrying on with my life."

Luis brushed his fingers down the side of her cheek. "You've helped me learn to live, Sheridan, not just survive."

"Oh, Luis . . ." Sheridan's breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward and feathered his lips up against hers. Every single nerve in her body tingled as he lowered her down to the sheets, her heart bursting with pure love. There was nothing on earth like being with this man. No one else on this earth who could make her feel as safe, wanted, and secure as he did.

"Sher, you're crying . . ." Luis whispered, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm just so lucky to have you . . ."

Luis smiled and brushed a stray curl from her forehead. "Just don't forget, Sheridan—I'm lucky to have you, too."

* * *

Gwen shielded her eyes from the bright morning sun as she rounded the corner toward the apartment Sheridan and Luis were temporarily renting. She'd come straight here from the hospital, against the doctors' advice. Not that they'd known she was coming here specifically, just that they'd told her to go home and rest.

Rest? Like she could ever do that before she put this whole mess behind her. Like she could ever relax until she made what she'd done to Ethan and Sheridan right. Helping her mother send that information to the tabloids? Calling and framing Theresa? Not stepping in the night of Luis and Sheridan's engagement party, when she knew her mother and Julian had a plan to do them in?

Ethan, he'd been horrible to her, but that didn't make what she had done right. How could she ever live with herself or expect anyone else to love her unless she found some way to fix what she did? And Sheridan—she'd never done anything to deserve such treatment. She'd only been her friend. How could she not have supported her and Luis? How could she not have stepped in?

Gwen tucked her purse under her arm and straightened her back. She could do this. She could tell Sheridan. Sheridan would no doubt be the easier conversation of the two, and who knew, maybe she'd be able to help her figure out how to break the news to Ethan. Break the news that she destroyed his life? Yeah—that would be an easy one.

"You can do this, Gwen," she muttered to herself, striding across the wharf before she had a chance to change her mind. Halting only at the sound of Ethan's voice, echoing out into the sea breeze.

"Luis loves you, Sheridan."

Gwen peered around the corner and saw Ethan comforting Sheridan, his hands squeezing her shoulders.

"Yes, but for how much longer?" Sheridan asked, her voice cracking. "How many more times is he going to put up with me trying to push him away?"

Ethan's voice softened. "Why were you trying to push him away last night, Sheridan?"

"I don't know." Sheridan stepped out of Ethan's grip and leaned up against the rail. "I don't think I'm even conscious that I'm doing it when I am. All I know is that, all of a sudden, something comes over me—a voice in my head telling me that Luis is too good for me—that if he stays with me, he'll only be hurt."

Ethan frowned. "Are you sure that's not Alistair's voice?"

"What . . . what do you mean?" Sheridan looked back toward Ethan.

"Well, Grandfather has spent his entire life telling you and Father that you're not good enough, that you're not measuring up to the almighty Crane name." Ethan dug his hands into his pockets and shook his head. "Damn, I keep doing that. Thinking that I'm still a Crane."

Sheridan smiled sadly and rubbed Ethan's arm. "Oh, Ethan. I know you're still hurting over that. I hate to see you in so much pain."

"You're right. I am still struggling with it. A lot." Ethan hung his head. "I just wish I knew who sent that information to the tabloids. At least then I could know whom I can still trust."

Sheridan squeezed Ethan's arm. "I'm so sorry you feel that way, Ethan. It must be agony not knowing if someone close to you betrayed you."

"I just don't know who I can count on anymore." Ethan slammed his hands against the rail, his voice suddenly quieting. "I'm sorry, Sheridan. I wasn't thinking. Here I am going on about people betraying me, when your own father—my former grandfather—has betrayed you in the worst possible way."

"Is it crazy that a part of me still holds out hope that one day he might love me?"

Gwen fell back on her heel, her hand flying to her heart. "Oh, Sheridan . . ."

"It's not crazy at all, Sheridan." Ethan's voice grew stronger. "He's your father. He's supposed to love you." Ethan paused. "I'll tell you something, though—I could never be as forgiving as you are. Once I find out who did this to me, I'm going to make sure their life is through."

Gwen leapt back as if she had been burned. Ethan would never forgive her: She'd just had it spelled out in black and white. Her only chance, _her only hope_, was to find some way to make this whole thing right.

Even if Ethan never came back to her, even if he never forgave her, she couldn't stand the thought of putting him through this again—of being betrayed by another woman he loved. Ivy had already done enough of that for a lifetime. Not to mention, so had she.

The last thing she needed to do was to make him think that his fiancée had betrayed him, too. The more and more she thought about it, wasn't that something her mother and Julian would do?

"Oh, God, I've got to put a stop to this!" Gwen gasped.

Her heart pounding out of her chest, Gwen rushed away, tears blinding her vision as she tore her way down the wharf.

* * *

Hank pocketed his phone and leaned up against the rail. What exactly had happened with Gwen last night? Whatever she was upset about, feeling guilty about—it must be big. When he had let it slip that she had almost said something to Sheridan, she seemed like she was about to jump out of her own skin.

"Whatever it is, I wish you'd let me help you, Gwen," Hank mumbled.

Hank's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a woman whipped around the corner and came flying right into him.

Hank caught a slender form in his arms as he fell back against the rail, the cold metal bar behind him smacking his back. His arms still around the woman, Hank grimaced in pain.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry!"

Hank opened his eyes. "Gwen?"

Hank blinked a few times, his head still a little woozy.

"Hank." Gwen sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry. I really wasn't watching where I was going. I guess this just isn't my morning."

Despite the pain he was in, Hank managed to crack a smile. "Yeah, well, you sure were flying like a bat out of hell from somewhere. Where's the fire, Gwen?"

Gwen stared at him for a second and then averted her eyes to the ground. "Believe me, you don't want to know, Hank. I barely want to know myself."

"Well, when you put it that way . . ."

"No, Hank." Gwen raised her hand. "Just let it go."

Yanking her purse close to her body, Gwen brushed past him and continued on her way.

"You know, I hurt Sheridan, too," Hank called after her. "Roger and Pierre never would have gotten as close as they did to killing her if it hadn't been for me."

Gwen stopped in her tracks.

"They found out about some stuff in my past," Hank continued. "They used it to blackmail me. True, I double-crossed them in the end, but there were many, many nights that Sheridan was in danger just because she was with me."

Gwen turned around. "But you saved her, Hank," she whispered. "More than once. That night down at the docks . . . the night Sheridan shot Les . . ."

"Would have never happened if it weren't for me." Hank frowned and hung his head. "How do you think Les knew she was there?"

Gwen's heart skipped a beat.

"In the end, I couldn't go through it with. In the end, I pushed her out of the way." Hank looked back up at Gwen. "But I put her in danger, Gwen. I cared about her—and yet I still put her life at risk."

Hank kicked at the ground. "I don't know what it is you're so anxious to tell Sheridan, but I did all that, and she still forgave me. Hell, I don't think that I've even forgiven myself."

Her heart in her throat, Gwen dropped her purse.

Swallowing hard, she closed the gap between them and tightened her arms around him.


	13. Chapter 13

Gwen took a deep breath in and squeezed Hank tighter. It seemed like every other time she had ever seen him, he was a barrel of laughs, a never-ending jokester. She had never imagined he could be like this—never thought she'd ever see him so broken.

"I helped my mother send the information to the tabloid about Ethan being Sam's son," she said quickly before she could change her mind. "And then I framed Theresa for it."

Hank lifted his head.

"The tabloids haven't come out with that part of the story yet," Gwen babbled on, "but I know they will soon. And when they do, Ethan's going to be devastated—even just by the fact that Theresa knew."

Hank leaned back; his mouth fell open. "Theresa knew Ethan wasn't a Crane and didn't tell him?"

"She had to have known, Hank," Gwen insisted. "The information my mother found was on Theresa's computer."

Hank rubbed his chin, his eyes opening wide. "Wow. I mean, I know she and Whitney are always huddled up in the corner whispering about something, but, this, this is huge."

"Now do you see why I have to stop this from happening, Hank? Why I have to stop that tabloid reporter from going public with this information?"

"I do." Hank studied her. "But what I don't understand is why you care so much, Gwen. Ethan didn't think twice before he hurt you."

Gwen frowned and hung her head. "You're right. He didn't. But that doesn't mean he deserves this. Or that what my mother and I did to him was okay."

Hank grabbed her arms and rubbed them. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Yeah, you made a bad decision, Gwen, but that doesn't mean you're a bad person. Ethan hurt you deeply when he called off the wedding—anyone can see that."

"How can you be so nice to me, Hank? After what I've done?" Gwen choked back a sob.

"Are you forgetting that I've done stupid things, too?" Hank cocked a smile.

Despite herself, Gwen cracked a smile.

Hank smiled and nudged her chin. "I knew that was in there somewhere."

Gwen's face fell, her smile instantly disappearing. "This isn't a joke, Hank."

"I didn't say that it was." Hank put his hands up in the air. "I was just trying to make you laugh, Gwen."

Gwen's eyes softened, her smile returning. "I . . . I'm sorry I snapped. Thank you for trying, Hank."

"What do you say I do you one better?"

Gwen tilted her head and furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Hank threw his arm around her shoulder. "What if I try to help you find your way out of this mess?"

Gwen turned to look at him. "You would really do that, Hank?"

* * *

"Luis!" Theresa jumped up as her big brother entered the house and threw her arms around him. "I was hoping I'd see you."

"Good," Luis smiled. "To tell the truth, I was hoping I'd find you, too."

"How's Sheridan?" Theresa asked, leading Luis over to the couch. "How is she holding up?"

Luis set his coffee down on the table beside him. "Not well. It's this whole thing with Alistair. Sheridan's somehow got it in her head that just because her father doesn't love her, that she doesn't deserve anyone else's love either."

Theresa smiled sadly. "But she's got you now, right? I mean, you're her husband now, Luis. You wouldn't have married her if you didn't love her."

"That's what I keep trying to tell her." Luis curled his fingers around his coffee cup. "But she keeps trying to push me away. Almost like she thinks I'm going to wake up one day and realize I made a mistake. Almost as if she's trying to spare herself some pain by pushing me away first."

"Oh, Luis." Theresa touched her brother's arm. "I know Ethan went over to talk to her this morning, but would it help if I tried, too? I'm going to see her later this week anyway for my fitting—maybe we could do a girls' brunch."

Luis looked at Theresa. "Thank you, sis. I appreciate that. I just don't know if anyone can help."

Theresa rubbed Luis's shoulder. "I know how much you love her, Luis."

"More than she may ever realize." Luis folded his hands in front of his face. "But I didn't come here to talk about Sheridan, Theresa. I wanted to apologize to you."

"Apologize to me? For what?" Theresa's brow furrowed with concern.

"I don't know where to start. Sheridan and I were talking last night about life—about how we've changed each other's lives . . ." Luis looked at his sister. "It made me realize just how hard I've been on you."

Theresa pursed her lips, her eyes falling to her lap.

"It's okay, Theresa." Luis covered his sister's hands with his own. "You don't have to say anything. Or pretend that I didn't give you grief about all of your hopes and dreams. I just want you to know that I did what I did because I love you. Because I was trying to protect you. Because, after Papa and Antonio left, I think I was afraid of losing you, too."

Theresa squeezed her brother's hand. "Luis, I know the only reason you have always been so hard on me is because you love me. Because you were trying to give me a father figure . . . to make up for Papa's absence. Okay, maybe you went a little bit overboard." Theresa laughed softly. "Threatening to send me to a convent was a bit much, even for you."

Luis frowned and hung his head.

Theresa lifted her brother's chin and smiled at him. "But, Luis, I've always known how lucky I am to have you as a big brother, to have you here to protect me. Besides, it's not like you had a role model to look up to when it came to raising a teenage girl. You were just doing the best you could, just like you told me I always should."

"That doesn't excuse the way I treated you, the way I tried to tell you what to do." Luis shook his head and chuckled out of spite. "I know this doesn't change what happened, but it wasn't until I almost lost Sheridan last year that I started to realize that I needed to back off."

"I always knew something special would happen between you two." Theresa smiled at her brother, her eyes twinkling at his. "I just wish I knew the first time I met her that I was meeting your future wife. It would have saved us all a whole lot of trouble."

Luis chuckled. "We all certainly have come a long way since then, haven't we?"

"We have, Luis." Theresa clasped her hands over his. "And you and Sheridan still have a long way to go together. Just because you've hit a rough patch, it doesn't mean that you two should give up on each other. That Sheridan should give up on herself."

"I know, Theresa." Luis bowed his head, smiling sadly. "I just wish I knew how to make her see that. I'd give anything to help her see what a wonderful person she really is."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Theresa said, giving her brother a soft smile. "Sheridan is lucky to have you in her corner, Luis. Just like I am. Just like I always have been."

* * *

Sheridan hugged her arms to her chest as she glanced around the bridal shop. Across the room, Theresa and Whitney were giggling as Whitney fixed Theresa's veil. Despite herself, Sheridan couldn't help but remember the last time she was here, getting fitted for her own bridal gown—Gwen right by her side.

What was wrong with her—what had she been thinking agreeing to a double wedding with Ethan and Theresa? How could she have put Gwen in that position?

Maybe that was why Gwen wasn't returning the messages she had left for her this week. Maybe Gwen had finally figured out that she was a horrible friend.

"Sheridan?"

Sheridan's head snapped up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, mija," Pilar said softly. "You just looked like you were off in another world there."

"I'm sorry, Pilar. I guess I was," Sheridan admitted. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"I know you do." Pilar smiled and stroked Sheridan's hair. "How could you not?"

"Still, this is supposed to be a happy day." Sheridan swallowed a lump in her throat. "You must be so proud of Theresa."

"I'm proud of you and Theresa both." Pilar pressed a kiss to Sheridan's forehead and squeezed her daughter-in-law's shoulder.

"Theresa is very lucky to have you here." Sheridan blinked back tears. _Theresa was so very lucky_.

She would have given anything to have had her mother there with her when she tried on her own wedding gown—to have a parent who loved her.

Pilar smiled sadly. "Are you thinking about your mother?"

"Among other things," Sheridan admitted, wiping at her eyes. "I just wish that she had been with me when I tried on my own dress."

Pilar smiled softly at Sheridan. "I'm sure she was in some way."

Sheridan gave Pilar a weak smile.

Pilar wrapped her arm around Sheridan's shoulder again. "Your mother was a wonderful woman, Sheridan—and it's very obvious she lives on in you." Pilar paused for a moment as she studied Sheridan. "Abigail told me you donated your wedding gown this morning."

"I felt much better knowing it might make someone else happy—that it wouldn't go to waste."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, Sheridan," Pilar said. "You have such a beautiful heart."

"Yet, it has never been enough to make my father love me." Sheridan shook her head. "I'm sorry, Pilar. This is supposed to be a happy day—I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself."

"Sheridan, please." Pilar embraced her. "You've been through so much. You need to give yourself time to get through it."

"I don't know if I can get through this, Pilar," Sheridan cried softly, laying her cheek on Pilar's shoulder. "I don't know if I have what it takes."

"Sheridan, you're a very courageous, kind, and loving person." Pilar rubbed Sheridan's back. "You've already got everything you need right there inside of you: You just need to realize that for yourself."


	14. Chapter 14

Three weeks. Eve couldn't believe it had been three whole weeks since Julian had been shot.

Now, with Julian still fading in and out of his coma and TC interrogating her every day about the fact that she was still the doctor treating him, she felt like her life was spinning out control.

How long would it be until Whitney or Simone accidentally heard one of her arguments with TC—heard her deny over and over again that she had feelings for Julian? Since the very second TC had realized the newspaper reports were true, he'd been like a dog with a bone with it. One of these days she was going to crack, and her entire marriage was going to fall apart; she definitely wasn't ready to deal with that carnage.

The thing was that part of her wished everything would fall apart—if for no other reason than she was about to break from the pressure. The pressure of pretending she was perfect, the stress of never making mistakes, the tension of pretending she was someone she never had been.

The fear of losing it all.

After all, if she wasn't "perfect" like TC thought she was, then she might be disposable to him as a wife, and then she'd lose everything she'd worked so hard to build.

She couldn't do that—not after everything she'd sacrificed along the way to make sure her girls had a good life. The endless nights at the hospital, the strictly regimented life, the denying of the person she really was.

But, the truth was, did she even know who that person was anymore? Had she ever really? She'd spent so much of her life fitting into other people's molds that she wasn't quite sure if she'd ever known herself. Was that what she really wanted for her daughters? Was that a lesson she really wanted to be teaching them?

The truth was that she didn't know what she wanted.

She didn't even know who she was.

* * *

Gwen crouched behind Hank as he fiddled with the lock on the door leading into _Daily Private Lives_. "Are you sure everyone's gone home for the night?" she asked, glancing back around her.

"Positive," Hank answered, twisting the bobby pin to the left.

"How on earth did you learn to do this?"

Hank turned back to her and grinned. "Do you really want to know?"

"No, I guess not." Gwen smiled and rolled her eyes.

"And bam!" Hank jumped up as the tabloid's office door popped open and took a small bow. "After you, madam."

Gwen stood up, her heart pounding in her chest. This was it. "Oh, God, Hank," Gwen gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "I don't think I can do this."

"Gwen . . ." Hank's voice trailed off; he frowned sadly at her. "If we have any chance of stopping them from running the story about Theresa exposing Ethan's paternity, we have to act now. My sources told me that this is the only night each month the office shuts down. If we miss our chance now, we might never get another one."

"I know. You're right." Gwen rubbed her fingers together and blew on them. "I've just never been involved in breaking and entering before."

"Yeah, well," Hank smiled, "everyone's got to start somewhere."

Gwen shook her head and laughed. "How you and Sam are related, I'll never know."

Hank cocked one eyebrow and smiled. "Yeah, well, someone had to be the fun one."

Shaking her head once again, Gwen gathered her jacket around her and walked through the door to the tabloid's office suite. It really felt unseasonably chilly for a night in July—or was that just her nerves? She had been shaking so badly and for long enough at this point that she could no longer tell.

"You okay?" Hank placed one hand on her back.

"Let's just get this over with." Gwen shivered.

"Whatever you say, my lady . . ."

"I hardly feel like a lady right now."

"Hey . . ." Hank turned Gwen around to face him. "I know you're drowning in guilt right now, but don't forget why we're here. To fix all that. I know we can't take Ethan's paternity reveal back, but we _can _stop this from going any further."

"I know. You're right." Gwen's face softened. "I just wish I could take it all back, you know?"

A single tear slipped down Gwen's cheek.

"I know." Hank wiped Gwen's tear away and hung his head. "I know exactly how you feel."

Gwen studied him for a second. "I know you do, Hank." Gwen gave him a small smile. "Thank you for coming here with me today—for figuring out how to pull this off in the first place. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"My pleasure." Hank gave her fingers a small squeeze. "Now what do you say we get started? I don't know about you, but the sooner we're out of here, the better I'll feel."

Gwen laughed nervously. "I'm with you on that one!"

* * *

Julian squinted his eyes at the light and rolled his head on his pillow. When would this damnable pain medication kick in? The doctor in charge told him it would only take a half hour, yet it felt like he'd been lying here for a year.

Apparently, he had been in and out of consciousness for quite some time—at least that was what the doctor on call had told him. It had taken him all day just to focus enough to understand that; at least he could finally think straight.

Thankfully, he also now knew that Eve was all right—that she'd stopped by his bedside every day. It was just his luck that his world had finally started to come into focus on her day off. Now he'd have to wait even longer to see her.

If she came back, that was.

Maybe her visits were professional ones; maybe they weren't. Julian would give anything to know.

Did the fact that she'd tried to jump in front of a bullet for him mean that she still loved him?

After all this time, might he finally have reason to hope?

The door to his hospital room opening, Julian pushed himself to a seated position. "Eve?" he asked, his voice filling with expectation.

"No, Julian, it's me." Sheridan stepped into the room. "When the hospital couldn't get in touch with Ivy, they called me instead. From what I understand, Dr. Russell has been taking very good care of you, but I guess she is off this evening."

"Sheridan." Julian nodded and glanced down at his fingers. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Are you, Julian?" Sheridan fidgeted with her purse and crossed the floor to his bed.

"I know this may be hard for you to believe, sister dear, but I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you." Julian frowned. "You've never done anything but try to be a good sister to me, and I've not only thwarted your efforts at every turn—but I've often made you pay dearly for them. For that, I'm truly sorry."

"Why did you do it then, Julian?" Sheridan's eyes locked on his face. "Why did you do all of those horrible things to me? Trying to bribe Luis to stay away from me on our very first date? Hiring that imposter to make me think he was using me? My God, you even tried to make me believe Luis was beating up another woman!" Sheridan's voice cracked and broke.

"I know. I'm not proud of what I did—of the man I have become." Julian looked into his sister's eyes. "Sheridan, I know this may be hard for you to believe, but I did what I did to protect you—to shield you from Father's rage."

"That's what Eve said." Sheridan's voice quieted. "Did you really and truly believe that Father was going to kill me if you didn't break up me and Luis?"

Julian's voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you really believe he wouldn't?"

* * *

_Who she was?_ Eve wondered. Of course she knew who she was.

She was Eve Russell—the perfect wife, mother, and doctor.

God, how she hated that word _perfect_.

She knew TC meant it as a compliment, but it only felt like pressure.

Her hands shaking, Eve put down her tea, almost scalding herself in the process.

She had to stop this crazy thinking. She had to stop thinking about all of the things that could go wrong. Yes, TC had been interrogating her every other day, but he didn't really know anything.

He had no idea about her past with Julian—no clue about the son she had lost.

And he had no reason to be suspicious today. Her concern for Julian didn't signify anything other than a doctor's concern for her patient.

Yes, TC's allegations were absolutely crazy. She didn't have any feelings for Julian.

Really, how could she ever have feelings for him again? He had abandoned her at the worst moment of her entire life.

Just because he had done _one_ good thing, it didn't mean that he had changed.

Turning on the faucet, Eve began to rinse out her teacup—never hearing the kitchen door open behind her.

"Me have feelings for Julian?" she scoffed. "That's absolutely ridiculous. He deserted me. He abandoned our child. He left me alone to grieve our son's death. He didn't even acknowledge his firstborn child's life until last year—he hasn't changed one bit at all."

"You had a child with Julian?" TC choked.

Eve spun around.

The cup she was holding went crashing to the floor, shattering into dozens of pieces.

"You were involved with Julian?" TC's voice filled with horror. "You had a child with him who died? Eve, please tell me that I'm not really hearing this. Please tell me that I'm having some sort of crazy nightmare."

Eve trembled; her eyes flew to the broken teacup.

TC followed her gaze and then looked back up at her. "It isn't a nightmare, is it?"


	15. Chapter 15

"You can't deny it, can you, Eve? That you were involved with Julian Crane?"

"TC, you don't understand."

"I don't understand _what_, Eve?" TC whispered. "I heard everything you said."

TC rubbed his head and crossed the room to the door. "All of these years I've thought you loved me, you really loved him instead."

"No, TC," Eve cried. "That's not it at all. Yes, Julian and I were involved, but that was many, many years ago."

TC looked up at his wife, his eyes filled with disbelief. "You shared a child with him, Eve."

Eve sank down onto a kitchen chair; a tear streamed down her cheek. "Our child died, TC."

Compassion flashed through TC's eyes. "Still," he said, swallowing a lump in his throat, "that kind of bond doesn't go away."

"Maybe so," Eve cried softly, "but that doesn't mean that I still have feelings for Julian."

"Eve, I just heard you say that you do." The compassion in his eyes dissipating, TC shook his head. "I need to get out of here. I need to get some fresh air."

Eve fell to her knees as TC exited the house. "TC, please don't go!"

* * *

"Father really wants to kill me?" Sheridan whispered, her breath catching in her throat. A rush of vertigo sweeping through her head, she grabbed the rail on the edge of Julian's bed and sank down onto the chair next to him.

"Sheridan, are you okay?" Julian's voice filled with concern. "Shall I call a nurse?"

"No. I'm fine." Sheridan inhaled. "I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shock you."

"You didn't shock me. I mean . . . I knew it in my head," Sheridan stammered. "But to have it confirmed . . ."

"I know . . ." Julian reached his hand out for his sister's. "I wish I could tell you differently, Sheridan. All these years, I worked against you when we should have been working together."

Sheridan looked up at him, her eyes watering. "Yes, Julian, we should have . . ."

Julian shook his head. "Father is a monster, and it's only recently that I've realized that I've allowed him to turn me into one, too. The ironic thing is that it doesn't matter." Julian let out a bitter laugh. "Nothing I do will ever please him. I'll never amount to anything in his eyes, never mind be reinstated as his heir."

Sheridan sniffled and looked down.

"It wasn't always like this, Sheridan," Julian continued. "_I_ wasn't always like this."

Sheridan's eyes flew back up to his.

"When Mother was still alive, you and I were quite close." Julian smiled sadly and squeezed his sister's hand. "You may not remember this because you were just a little girl, but I shared some of the most special moments of my life with you, Sheridan."

Sheridan frowned, her lips quivering. "It is hard for me to believe that, Julian."

"I can understand why it is." Julian hung his head.

Sheridan slipped her hand out from under his, picked up her purse, and started toward the door. "I shouldn't have come here."

Julian held out his hand. "No, Sheridan, please wait."

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say, Julian?"

"You're right, Sheridan. You shouldn't."

* * *

Gwen glanced over her shoulder as she followed Hank over to Mort's desk. Was that rattle she just heard really just the air conditioning like Hank said, or was it something else? Gwen scratched her suddenly itchy skin; her heart pounded in her chest. God, she couldn't wait to get out of here.

"What did you say we should be looking for again?" Hank asked.

Gwen snapped her head back to him, nearly jumping out of her skin when he touched his hand to her arm.

Hank took in her expression and laughed. "A little jumpy tonight, are we?"

Gwen released her breath into a weak laugh. "Please, Hank, don't scare me like that!"

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay." Hank rubbed Gwen's arms. "Now why don't you check the drawers for the proof you mailed in while I try to crack my way into our buddy Mort's computer?"

"Sure." Gwen nodded her head quickly. Her hands shaking, she squatted down next to Hank and began opening the desk drawers one by one. If they could only find the hard copies of the evidence she sent to Mort proving that the email that outed Ivy's secret came from Theresa's computer, they'd be home free. The tabloid would never print the story without hard evidence. Both Ethan and the Cranes had already threatened them too much for that. They knew they stood to lose a lot of money if they printed another story like that without proof. It would be way too risky.

Hank had also insisted that Mort must have scanned some copies of the evidence onto his computer, and Gwen had a sinking feeling he was right. What investigative tabloid reporter worth his or her salt wouldn't back up evidence like this? Mort might be sleazy, but, as far as Gwen could tell, he wasn't stupid.

"How's it going down there?" Hank asked, peeking over his shoulder at Gwen.

Gwen looked up, only to find that Hank had started up the computer in MS-DOS mode. Gwen furrowed her brow. "What are you doing with that?"

Hank looked back at the screen. "This?" he laughed. "Simple." Hank typed in a few quick commands, and new text flew onto the screen. "All I have to do is type in a few more things, and I'll get a list of words that contains the characters to our buddy Mort's password. Once I have that, all I have to do is figure out what it is."

Gwen shook her head and chuckled. "You're unbelievable. Where on earth do you learn to do these things?"

Hank grinned at her. "A guy can't give away all his secrets, can he?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and turned back to the desk drawers she was examining. Leafing through envelopes and loose papers, she finally caught a glimpse of her own handwriting.

"Hank, this is it!" Gwen yanked the envelope out of the drawer and tugged out the paper inside of it. This was it. This was the proof she had been looking for!

Hank turned to her, his smile stretching from ear to ear when he saw the paper in her hand. "Gwen, that's fantastic!" Hank turned his attention back to the computer and punched in a few characters. "Now, just give me a second . . ." Hank paused as the DOS language disappeared and a desktop image brightened the screen. "Gwen, I'm in!"

"Oh my God, Hank, that's it!" Gwen exclaimed, pointing at an icon on the screen. "That's the file!"

Hank turned back to her and grinned.

Gwen threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Hank!" A tear slipped from Gwen's eyes. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for this."

Hank pulled back from her and smiled, his face only inches from hers.

"There's nothing to repay me for, Gwen," he said softly, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

Gwen's eyes studied his, her heart pounding in her chest. What was it about this man that saw straight down into her soul? Saw the person she wanted—more than anything—for everyone else to know?

"Hank, I . . ."

"Gwen . . ."

Both glanced down at the floor and laughed.

"Gwen . . ." Hank whispered, nudging her chin up and drawing her face closer to his.

Gwen swallowed hard, shivers sweeping through her body as he brushed one finger down her cheek. Her heartbeat accelerated as Hank's lips gravitated toward hers; every nerve ending in her body tingled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Gwen and Hank jumped apart.

A pair of angry eyes glared down at them. "What the hell are you doing here, Bennett?"


	16. Chapter 16

"You're right not to trust anything I say to you, Sheridan," Julian admitted. "I've never given you any reason to do so."

Sheridan crossed her arms over her chest, her forehead creasing. "Then why are you asking me to do that right now, Julian?"

Julian's eyes locked on hers. "Because I finally realized just how many lines I had crossed when Father ordered me to kill you."

Sheridan fidgeted on her feet.

"I know you have no reason to believe me, Sheridan," Julian frowned, "but I'm sick of being Father's lackey."

Sheridan's eyes fell to the floor; she hugged her arms around her waist.

"I'm not going to interfere with your relationship with Luis anymore," Julian continued. "I promise you that, Sheridan."

Sheridan's eyes darted back up to her brother's. "Why should I believe that, Julian?"

Julian fixed his eyes on his blanket. "Because I once loved a woman as much as Luis loves you. Because I've never been as brave as you are, and that caused me to lose her."

Sheridan bit down on her lip as she studied Julian. Her eyes filling with questions, she sat down next to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "The woman you were talking about the night of Ethan's engagement party . . . is that the woman you're referring to, Julian?

"Yes, Sheridan, it is." Julian glanced up at her. "I would have been so much happier if I had married her instead of Ivy. That choice is one of my biggest regrets."

"Then why aren't you with her right now?" Sheridan shook her head. "Why did you let Father tear her away from you?"

"Because he threatened to disown me if I didn't break up with her and marry Ivy. Because no matter how much I loved this woman, I still needed Father's love, too." Julian raised his eyebrows. "Because I was fool enough to think that one day he might actually give it to me—that I might actually be worth something to him."

Sheridan's heart sank.

How many times had she wished for the same thing—begged and pleaded for it really? To have her father love her, to have him think that she was actually worth something—to have him validate her very existence?

But Alistair never validated, never loved, never cared . . .

As far as Alistair was concerned, his children were nothing but an annoyance to him—a complete and utter waste of air.

"This woman . . . do you still love her, Julian?" Sheridan whispered.

Julian smiled sadly. "I love her more than life itself."

* * *

Eve collapsed onto the kitchen stool and buried her face in her hands. It had finally happened. TC had finally found out the truth—and he had left her just as she feared he would.

Eve's body shook as the look on his face reverberated in her head. The devastation, the pure humiliation—she couldn't have hurt him more if she tried.

She couldn't really blame him for leaving. He had just found out that she'd had a child with the man who had destroyed his life—that she'd once been in love with none other than Julian Crane.

What about her girls? How long would it be before they found out about this?

The phone next to her rang; Eve's heart leapt into her throat.

Dear God, did they already know?

Springing up from her seat, Eve yanked the phone off the receiver. "Whitney? Simone? I need to talk to you."

Eve fell back on her heel. "Nurse Dualla," she said, her voice steadying. "I'm sorry—I thought it might be my daughters. What's that?" Eve nearly dropped the phone. "Are you serious—Julian Crane is really awake?"

* * *

"You know, Sheridan," Julian said, "you were with us the first time I realized I loved her."

"I was?" Sheridan looked up. "I've met this woman, Julian?"

Julian smiled softly. "You were the only one in the family who did . . . at least when she and I were together. You were only a little girl; she and I took you to the park."

Sheridan rubbed her head. "Why can't I remember this?"

"Like I said, you were just a little girl." Julian's smile grew; his eyes drifted off. "That day was so wonderful. I only wish it could have lasted—that my dream could have become a reality . . ."

"But then Father found out about you two and forced you apart . . ." Sheridan swallowed a lump in her throat.

"He did," Julian frowned, "but that doesn't excuse what I did next." Julian's eyes wandered back to Sheridan's. "I was a complete coward and abandoned her at the worst possible moment."

"What happened, Julian?" Sheridan asked, her eyes pleading with his. "What happened between you two? What was so awful that you couldn't overcome it?"

Julian closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter if we could have overcome it. Father still wouldn't have allowed us to be together."

"But if you loved her, there had to be a way," Sheridan insisted. "Maybe now that you and Ivy are getting divorced, you and this woman can finally be happy."

"If only it were that simple, Sheridan." Julian looked up at his sister. "If I could, I'd take back every ounce of pain I ever caused her—no matter the cost to myself."

"That day that I was with you two . . . we were on the merry-go-round . . ."

"Yes, Sheridan, we were."

Sheridan's forehead creased in thought. "We were all laughing so hard; we were having so much fun . . ."

Julian smiled, a dreamy look filling his eyes. "You declared it was the best day ever."

The corners of Sheridan's lips inched up. "I remember feeling like that. I remember feeling like I never wanted the day to end."

"I didn't want it to end either, Sheridan," Julian smiled softly, "but, alas, in my case, events had already been set in motion that would cause my relationship with this woman to unravel—I just wasn't aware of them yet."

Sheridan furrowed her brow. "I can see the entire scene, but I can't see her face."

"That's probably for the best, Sheridan." Julian squeezed his sister's hand. "Just know that I'm apologizing to you that things didn't work out between her and I. I know your life would have been much better if they had. She never would have allowed Father to send you away to Paris; she would have paid attention to you in a way Ivy never did. She would have made sure that I was a brother to you—she would have made sure that you felt loved."

Sheridan looked up. "How do you know this, Julian?"

"Because I know how much she cared for you—" Julian said, hanging his head, "—how much she still cares for you now."

* * *

"Please, don't tell my brother," Hank pleaded with Officer Costanza.

Officer Costanza lowered his gun. "Don't tell your brother? You and your lady friend are both breaking and entering. Give me one reason I shouldn't arrest you both."

"Costanza, buddy . . ." Hank cocked a grin. "I was just trying to show the lady here a good time." Hank rose to his feet and motioned at the room with his hand. "Surely, a ladies' man like yourself can understand that. How much a little adventure turns them on."

Officer Costanza's eyes flew to the open desk drawers. "Explain the mess then."

"We got a little frisky."

"The computer being on?"

Hank wiggled his eyebrows at Gwen. "We wanted a little mood music." Hank bent down, selected the evidence file, and pressed delete. "Here, buddy," Hank continued, bringing up a browser. "Get a load of this."

"Stop touching the computer." Officer Costanza nodded at the corner. "Both of you, step away from the desk."

Gwen glanced down at the envelope in her hand, while Hank peeked at the recycle bin on Mort's computer, in which the file was still awaiting final deletion.

"Oh, God," Gwen gasped, dropping to the floor.

"Gwen!" Hank squatted down beside her, his eyes opening wide when he saw her yank the envelope inside her jacket. Hank glanced up at Officer Costanza and then back down at her. "Gwen!" Hank shook her. "Gwen, wake up!"

"Is that any way to treat a lady, Bennett?" Officer Costanza shoved his gun back in his holster. "How you get any women to go out with you—well, that's beyond me." Officer Costanza gestured at the door. "Now, come on, get out of here before I change my mind and turn you in."

"Gwen." Hank stroked her cheek. "Come on, Gwen." Hank gave her a pointed look. "Stay with me."

Gwen groaned and propped herself up on her elbow. "Hank? What happened?"

"You fainted, remember?" Hank glanced back at the computer. "Officer Costanza here interrupted us right as I was about to put on some music."

Gwen's eyes narrowed on the computer screen. "Music. Right." Gwen struggled to her feet. "Here, Hank, let me see."

Gwen stumbled over her feet, falling against the keyboard.

The recycle bin opened on the screen.

"Hey, you two, hands up, no funny business. Don't you touch another key!"

Gwen's heart dropped to her stomach.

"Move it! Now."

Gwen's heart raced in her chest as she and Hank backed away from the screen. Redemption was so close she could touch it . . . just one little key.

"Now let me see what's so important—what you've got up on that screen."

Gwen inhaled sharply as Officer Costanza started toward them, her heart pounding in her chest. This was it. The end of life as she knew it. Not only would she be outed as the person who sent the evidence to the tabloid, but she was about to get arrested for breaking and entering, too. How her mother stayed so cool, calm, and collected while running schemes with Julian, that would be something she never knew.

Gwen felt Hank shift behind her, and suddenly, the screen went black.

"Whoops!" Hank laughed, his arms coming up around her.

Gwen's eyes darted to the floor, her mouth falling open when she saw the unplugged power cord.

"That's it," Officer Costanza growled. "I want both of you out of here right now. Don't force me to call your brother, Bennett."

* * *

"Wait a minute," Sheridan gasped. "I know this woman?"

"Yes, and despite everything I did to her, she still cares about you." Julian hung his head. "She's taken me to task several times for the way I've treated you—I only wish I'd listened to her sooner."

"Who is she, Julian?" Sheridan asked. "Why does she still care about me? Does she know how you feel about her?"

"She cares very deeply for you, Sheridan—although I don't know if she realizes how much I still love her." Julian sighed. "My feelings for her are almost beside the point; she moved on with her life a long time ago. She has a husband and two children now—I doubt she ever thinks of me."

"Oh, Julian." Sheridan's voice flooded with empathy.

"It's okay, Sheridan," Julian said. "It's just the way things worked out."

Sheridan swallowed hard, a tear coming to her eye. "I hate that Father did this to you, Julian."

Julian smiled sadly and patted her hand. "I'm just glad he and I have never succeeded at doing the same thing to you."

Sheridan swallowed a lump in her throat and blinked back tears.

The door to Julian's room flung open.

Sheridan's eyes flew up as Eve tore into the room.

Julian's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, Julian, thank goodness you're okay—I can't take much more today!" Eve froze in her tracks as she caught sight of Sheridan.

Sheridan's mouth fell open.

A flurry of images flashed through Sheridan's mind as she stared at Eve.

Eve scolding Julian for interfering with her hypnosis session . . .

Eve wrapping one arm around her, leading her away from Les's body . . .

Eve flying around a merry-go-round.

Sheridan gasped, her eyes filling with recognition. "Oh my goodness. Eve, it was you! You're the one I'm remembering!"


	17. Chapter 17

Sheridan's mouth hung open as she looked from Julian to Eve. "It's true, isn't it?" she asked. "You two used to be in love."

Julian looked to Eve; Eve swallowed hard and nodded her permission.

Julian turned back to his sister. "Eve was the love of my life."

"I . . . I know this must be shocking to you, Sheridan," Eve stammered.

"Don't worry about me," Sheridan insisted. "What did Father do to you?"

Eve's eyes flew to Julian's, her face creased with grief. "Don't worry—TC already knows everything. There is nothing you could tell your sister right now that hasn't already gotten me in trouble with my husband."

"He knows about _everything_?" Julian raised his brow.

"Yes, Julian." Eve's voice cracked; she blinked back a tear. "He even knows about the baby we lost."

"You two lost a child?" Sheridan's heart dropped to her stomach.

"We did." Julian hung his head. "And I wasn't even there for Eve when it happened."

"How could you do that?" Sheridan gasped, her eyes darting to Julian's. "I mean, I know Father ordered you to marry Ivy, but what about Eve and your baby?"

"I didn't know about the baby at first," Julian admitted. "I was too busy trying to placate Father by courting Ivy. The night I found out that Eve was pregnant, one of her friends read me the riot act, and I ran off like a fool and a coward. I didn't get in touch with her. I pretended she didn't exist. I didn't hear anything about her again until our baby died."

Eve sank down on the chair next to Sheridan. "We had a little boy, Sheridan, but he died shortly after his birth. At the time, I thought it was my fault . . ."

"It was never your fault, Eve." Julian inched his fingers over to Eve's hands. "We both know Father was behind our son's death."

"Father killed your child?" Tears sprang to Sheridan's eyes.

"We don't have any proof of it," Julian conceded, "but we both believe that's what happened."

Sheridan rubbed her arms and tucked her chin into her chest. Her lips trembling, she began to rock back and forth. "What kind of monster kills an innocent baby?"

* * *

Sheridan's heart thudded in her chest as her feet pounded away at the sand. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she ran; her lungs constricted—her body begged for air.

Alistair had killed an innocent baby? A child less than twenty-four hours old?

Even with everything else he had done, she had never seen that one coming.

What was going to happen when she and Luis had a baby? Would her father kill that baby, too? Would he murder her along with it?

Sheridan choked on a sob, her body doubling over.

What was she thinking? Of course he would try to murder her.

That was already on his agenda.

Sheridan braced her hands on her knees, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Sheridan!"

Sheridan whipped around. "Luis! You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry," Luis said, as he slowed to a stop next to her. Luis frowned and rubbed her arms. "What happened, Sheridan?"

"How . . . how did you know I was here?" Sheridan stammered, her lower lip quivering.

Luis stroked her hair. "When you didn't come back from seeing Julian right away, I figured you were blowing off steam. The beach was the first place I thought to look—I'm so relieved I found you here. "

Sheridan threw herself into Luis's arms.

"Sher. . ." Luis massaged the knots in her shoulders. "Please—tell me what's wrong."

Sheridan choked on her tears.

"Sheridan . . ." Luis's brow creased with worry. "Sheridan, please, just breathe."

"He . . . he . . . he killed him, Luis," Sheridan choked out. "My father killed Julian's son!"

* * *

"So TC just left?" Julian asked. "He didn't try to comfort you when you told him about our baby?"

"No." Eve collapsed into Julian's arms. "He didn't even ask me if I was okay."

A bubble of air caught in Julian's throat; his heart skipped a beat.

Inching his hands up her back, he held his breath and tightened his arms around her.

_ Was this really happening?_ he marveled_. Was she really in his arms again? _

"How could he not comfort me about my dead child?" Eve sobbed, her body trembling against his. "I know hearing all of this must have been quite a shock to him—but, still—when we took our marriage vows, he promised to love me forever."

"I'm . . . I'm sure he still does," Julian said softly, his heart pounding. "How could he not love you, Eve?"

Eve's voice strained with pain. "How is he ever going to get over this—that you and I were involved?"

Julian's heart dropped. "Oh, Eve—I'm so sorry for all the pain I ever caused you . . . that I'm still causing you pain now . . ."

"This is not your fault, Julian."

Julian's voice quieted. "I can't help but think that it is."

Eve wiped away the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "The only thing you have done these past few weeks that has caught TC's attention was trying to save your sister—and trying to save my life, too."

"Surely, TC can't be upset because I tried to save your life?"

"No, but he's devastated that I tried to save yours."

"Why?" Julian pulled back and fixed his eyes on hers. "I mean, I know he doesn't care for me, but you just acted on pure instinct, Eve. Any other decent human being would have done the same."

"That's what I said, but TC is convinced that it's more than that." Eve's eyes averted to the bed, her voice dropping to a whisper. "He thinks I still have feelings for you."

* * *

Luis squeezed Sheridan against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Sheridan, I don't understand. I mean, Ethan isn't a Crane anymore—and isn't Julian's other son in Europe?"

"Yes, yes . . . yes, he is." Sheridan snuggled into Luis's embrace. "Fox is fine. That's not the son I'm talking about. The son my father killed—he was Julian's son with Eve."

"Eve?" Luis's voice filled with shock, his hands dropping from Sheridan's back. "Don't tell me you're talking about Eve Russell."

Sheridan swallowed hard and looked up at Luis. Tears spilled over the edges of her eyes.

Luis took a step back. "What the hell did Julian do to Eve?"

"He didn't do anything to her, Luis." Sheridan paused. "At least not in the way you're implying . . ."

Luis shook his head. "Sheridan, this doesn't make any sense. TC and Eve have been married for years."

"But before that, Eve was in love with Julian." Sheridan's voice softened. "And he was in love with her, too."

Luis fixed his eyes on his wife.

"Do you remember the night of Ethan and Theresa's engagement party, when Julian implied that he'd once been in love with another woman?" Sheridan asked. "Luis, that woman was Eve."

"But Eve's such a good person," Luis protested. "She's way too good for a cad like Julian."

"I don't think he was always a cad."

"What do you mean, Sheridan?"

"That night when we found out about Ethan, Julian seemed really sincere, really devastated when he talked about having lost the woman he loved." Sheridan's eyes rose to her husband's. "I'd never heard him talk about anyone else that way."

Luis scratched the back of his neck, his eyes swimming with disbelief. "Yeah, but can you actually picture your brother being capable of love? Of consistently caring about someone more than he cares about himself?"

"I admit that it's hard, but you should have seen them together today, Luis," Sheridan insisted. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"Maybe I have to see it for myself then."

"I can tell that he's still in love with her, Luis." Sheridan laid her hands on Luis's chest. "Not only from today, but from the night of Ethan and Theresa's engagement party. When Julian talks about Eve, he seems like a different man."

Luis cocked one eyebrow. "Then why did he leave her, Sheridan?"

"Because Father forced him to, Luis. He told Julian he'd disown him if he didn't marry Ivy."

"So once again, Julian chose the Crane fortune over love."

"It wasn't that way, Luis." Sheridan stroked Luis's cheek. "That night, when I found Julian in the solarium, he was a broken man. Then, Father called and berated him about crying over Ethan. You should have seen the way Julian started cowering from the second I opened my mouth to defend him."

"Yeah, so Julian's afraid of your father? Everyone knows that." Luis shifted on his feet.

"But don't you see, Luis? Julian being afraid of our father—it turns him into a different man. Deep down, he needs Father's love and approval just as much as I do. When Father threatened to disown him all those years ago, he caved because Father was threatening to take that love away."

"Alistair isn't capable of love, Sheridan."

"I know," Sheridan cried softly, hanging her head. "But you have to understand, Luis, how desperate he's made both Julian and me for his love—how any sort of positive attention is a welcomed substitute. How we can trick ourselves into believing that it means that he does really love us, because we used to believe that we needed that love to survive."

"And do you still need it to survive, Sheridan?"

"I hope not," Sheridan said softly. "But I can't deny that part of me still craves it."

Luis studied her for a second and then wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I could fix this for you, Sheridan."

* * *

"You . . . you still have feelings for me?" Julian's chest swelled with hope.

Eve's breath caught in her throat. Had she really just thought that? Had she really just said it aloud?

"I . . . I'm sorry, Julian." Eve pulled out of his embrace. "I shouldn't have said that. I love TC and only TC—I want to be with my husband."

Julian's throat constricted. "After everything I've put you through, I think I deserve it—now and a million times over."

Eve's voice quieted, her eyelids lowering. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Julian."

"I know you didn't, Eve." Smiling sadly, Julian brushed his fingers over her knuckles.

Eve's eyes flew up.

A shiver rushed down her spine.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry, Julian, but I have to get going," she stammered. "I need to go check on my girls."


	18. Chapter 18

Gwen squinted at the harsh morning sun and yanked her sunglasses down over her face. Massaging her throbbing temples, she took a deep breath in and started toward the street. If only she and Hank could find another way to erase that file. There had to be a way.

"Gwen!"

Gwen jumped at the sound of her own name, nearly spilling her coffee all over herself.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry—I didn't mean to scare you," Sheridan said, crossing over to The Book Café. "I've just been worried about you. Where have you been these last couple of weeks?"

The pounding in Gwen's head intensified. Lowering herself to a seat on a nearby bench, she put her coffee down and closed her eyes.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Sheridan sat down next to her. "Are you still having residual pain from the accident?"

"No, no . . . I'll be fine." Gwen grimaced. "I just had a rough night last night—that's all."

Sheridan frowned sadly and squeezed Gwen's hand.

Gwen rubbed her head. "Listen, Sheridan, I'm sorry I haven't returned any of your calls. I know this isn't an excuse, given what you've been going through, but I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Gwen, please don't apologize," Sheridan insisted. "I've had a lot on my mind, too. Besides . . ." Sheridan paused for a second, "if anyone should be apologizing here—I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

"To me? Why?" Gwen's eyes inched open.

"For not being a good friend these past few months." Sheridan's eyes fell to her lap. "I don't know what I was thinking, agreeing to this double wedding idea of Theresa's in the first place. I was just so excited about marrying Luis that I didn't stop to think about the position I was putting you in."

"Sheridan . . ."

"No." Sheridan shook her head. "Don't try to make me feel better about this. There was no one else I wanted to be my maid of honor besides you. I never should have agreed to a ceremony that would have forced you to watch Ethan get married, too—never mind dragged you to the bridal shop to watch Theresa have her fitting right alongside me."

Gwen smiled sadly and blinked back a tear. "Well, I can't say that the fitting was particularly enjoyable for me—or that I was looking forward to watching Ethan marry another woman—but, Sheridan, you know I'd do anything for you." Gwen's voice softened. "I know how excited you were about everything. There is no way I'd ever want to spoil that for you."

Sheridan smiled softly at Gwen. "You're a great friend, you know that?"

"Well, I don't know about that." Gwen averted her eyes to the bench.

"No, Gwen, really," Sheridan continued. "You've been right by my side through all of this, no matter how hard it was for you. You're one of the strongest women I know—I only wish I could be more like you."

Gwen stood up from the bench. "Sheridan, please, you're giving me way too much credit here."

"Gwen? What's wrong?" Sheridan rose up behind her. "What's got you so upset?"

"It's nothing really," Gwen insisted. "Like I said, I just had a bad night."

"Okay." Sheridan squeezed her arm. "I won't push it. But, Gwen, if you change your mind and want to talk, I'm more than happy to listen."

Gwen turned around. "Sheridan, I wasn't always so supportive of you and Luis."

Sheridan furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Gwen hesitated for a second. "The night of your engagement party," she started, "the night you found that imposter in bed with another woman . . . I knew my mother and Julian were planning _something_ to break you two up. I just didn't know what."

Sheridan's arm dropped to her side.

"I . . . I was just so upset about Ethan . . . so devastated by how quickly my life had changed. I know that's not an excuse, but I just wasn't thinking." Gwen's eyes averted to the ground. "I'm so sorry, Sheridan. I completely understand if you never want to speak to me again."

"Gwen, no." Sheridan's hand shot out and touched Gwen's arm to stop her from leaving.

Gwen's head flew up; her eyes snapped to Sheridan's fingers.

Sheridan's voice softened. "I know how devastated you were about Ethan. Besides, if Julian and Rebecca's plan had actually succeeded, you would have told me . . . right?"

"More than anything, I want to say _yes_ to that, Sheridan." A few tears slipped from Gwen's eyes. "When I found out what my mother and your brother had done to you and Luis, I was horrified . . . disgusted." Gwen wiped her eyes. "But I'm not going to lie to you, Sheridan. I was so wrapped up in my own drama that I don't know that I could have betrayed my mother and told you." Gwen wrapped her arms around her chest. "After Ethan dumped me, she was the only one I could really turn to."

Sheridan's heart dropped to her stomach. "Gwen, I'm so sorry you felt like that."

"No, you were stuck in the middle. I get that." Gwen hung her head. "Besides, by that point, I had already started down the wrong path . . . done things I wasn't proud of . . ."

"Things you weren't proud of?" Sheridan fidgeted with her purse. "What do you mean, Gwen?"

"I have to back up here—to explain why I'm telling you this." Gwen's eyes locked on Sheridan's. "The morning I got in that accident, I found out that my mother knew Alistair was plotting to kill you."

Sheridan's face paled.

"I'm so sorry, Sheridan!" Gwen insisted. "I never would have kept _that_ a secret!"

Sheridan swallowed a lump in her throat. "I know you wouldn't have, Gwen."

Gwen blinked back fresh tears. "I . . . I was just so devastated when my mother admitted it that I took off without thinking anything through. I thought maybe I could move to Boston—put all this madness behind me. I saw the path my mother had gone down, the place she had ended up, and I was terrified that I was on that slippery slope, too—that I had already reached a point I couldn't come back from . . ."

"But, Gwen," Sheridan argued, her throat tightening, "_you_ didn't know my father was trying to kill me before I did. For that matter, you didn't know the details of the imposter scheme either."

"That may be true, but I've done some horrible things, Sheridan." Gwen buried her face in her hands. "Things I wish I could take back."

"What . . . what do you mean, Gwen?" Sheridan's heart began to race.

Gwen took a deep breath in and looked back up at her friend. "My mother and I sent Ivy's letter about Ethan's true paternity to the tabloid, Sheridan—and then I framed Theresa for it."


	19. Chapter 19

"What?" Sheridan gasped. "Gwen, you've got to be joking. That tabloid . . . it ruined Ethan's life." Sheridan shook her head. "You loved Ethan. You would never do something like that to him."

Gwen averted her eyes from Sheridan's and wrapped her arms around her chest. "Well, I didn't actually send it."

"I knew you couldn't do something like that," Sheridan started.

"But I knew my mother was sending it," Gwen said quickly. "And I helped her find the proof she needed by keeping Ivy occupied while my mother was searching Theresa's computer."

"Theresa's computer?" Sheridan asked. "What are you talking about, Gwen?"

Gwen twisted her fingers together. "I don't know how she found it, but Theresa had somehow managed to get Ivy's letter to Sam scanned in on her computer."

"Theresa knew, too?" Sheridan's mouth fell open. "This is getting more unbelievable by the second."

"I wish that were true." Gwen hung her head.

"Gwen, why didn't you go to Ethan? Why would you ever let him be hurt like this?"

"Because he hurt me, Sheridan!" Gwen burst out. "I know that doesn't excuse my actions, but I wasn't thinking straight, couldn't think straight . . . couldn't see anything outside of my own pain. I mean, you've been there, right? When you caught Jean Luc with Mimi? There's no worse feeling than being betrayed."

"I know, but still . . ." Sheridan frowned. "Gwen, there just had to be another way."

"I wish I had seen one, Sheridan." Gwen dropped down onto the bench and buried her head in her hands. "I wish I had been able to see _anything_ else—anything but the pain."

Sheridan's heart sank as she sat down next to Gwen. "I . . . I hate to say this, Gwen, but you have to tell Ethan. As hard as that's going to be, you're never going to be able to live with yourself with this burning inside of you." Sheridan shivered as she breathed in. "Believe me, before Dr. Russell hypnotized me . . . before she helped me realize that I didn't kill Luis's father—it was all I could think about—even in my sleep."

"I know." Gwen nodded her head, a single tear falling from her eyes. "I know how hard it was for you to live like that. And I know I have to tell Ethan. But Sheridan, I also know he's going to hate me . . . that he's never going to forgive me when he finds out the whole truth."

Sheridan smiled sadly and squeezed Gwen's hand.

"God, Sheridan, I even called the tabloid and told them Theresa was the one who sent the email!" Gwen burst out, jumping to her feet. "What was I thinking? Why _wasn't_ I thinking?"

Sheridan bit down on her lip.

"Last night, Hank and I tried to get rid of the evidence I sent to the tabloid—the papers I sent proving that the email came from Theresa's computer." Gwen paced in circles. "But then one of Sam's guys burst in, caught us red-handed." Gwen rubbed her forehead. "Hank tried to convince him that we were lovers, just out for some fun, but the officer didn't buy it."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sheridan couldn't help but crack a smile at Hank's explanation. Of course, _that_ was the reasoning he'd come up with.

"We were so close, Sheridan!" Gwen cried, oblivious to Sheridan's smile. "We only had one more file to delete."

"Gwen, could you back up here?" Sheridan asked softly. "Did the tabloid believe you when you called them and told them Theresa was responsible for all of this? Wouldn't they have printed the story already if they did, especially considering that you provided them with 'evidence'?"

"You would think that they would have. And I'm almost 100% sure that that reporter Mort believed me. Especially after I sent him the proof that he needed." Gwen lifted her head, her eyes drifting toward The Book Café. "I don't know . . . Maybe his boss is afraid of the wrath of the Cranes. Whatever the reason, I can't take a chance that they might change their minds and print it. I've already hurt Ethan enough without casting doubt in his mind about Theresa, too."

Sheridan rose to her feet and clasped Gwen's hands in her own. "I can see how much you're hurting over this."

"Oh, Sheridan, I never meant to hurt Ethan!"

"I know you didn't, sweetie." Sheridan pulled Gwen into a hug.

"Thank you, Sheridan." Tears spilled from Gwen's eyes onto Sheridan's shoulder. "Thank you for being my friend."

"I am your friend." Sheridan leaned back and smiled. "And I want you to find peace. But, Gwen, you've got to understand that Ethan is my friend, too. One of my best friends—just like you. I can give you a little bit of time to make this right—I just can't keep this from him forever. Especially if he asks me point blank about it or starts to think Theresa was involved."

Gwen wiped a tear from her eye and sniffled. "I know. And I respect that." Gwen smiled sadly at her friend. "I appreciate you giving me a little bit of time, Sheridan . . . some time to make this right. If Hank and I can't make our way back into that office within the next few days, I'm going to have to tell Ethan. I'm going to have to make this right with him—no matter the cost to me."

"Ethan may be angry at first, but I think he might surprise you, Gwen." Sheridan smiled. "He may hide it under a lot of bluster and bravado sometimes, but he does have a really big heart."

"I know." Gwen smiled and then glanced down at her shoes. "That's one of the reasons I fell in love with him in the first place."

"Because he has a big heart?" Sheridan's eyes met her friend's. "Gwen, so do you."

Gwen's eyes brimmed with tears.

"It's going to be okay, Gwen," Sheridan said, searching her friend's eyes. "No matter what happens with Ethan, you still have friends who love and care about you."

"Thank you, Sheridan." Gwen hugged her friend, her voice barely rising above a whisper. "Thank you for being you."

* * *

Julian flipped his cell phone shut. He had gotten her voicemail again.

He had to get out of here. He had to start making things right.

He'd let down too many people, broken too many promises—done too many horrible things.

Even if he was right about Eve's reaction the other night, and she did still have feelings for him, that didn't mean that he was worthy of those feelings—that he'd ever been worthy of them.

After all, he was nothing but a coward who had thrown away his true love. A man who hadn't had the balls to stand up to his own father. A spineless jellyfish who had tossed aside the best thing that had ever happened to him—despite how much he adored her.

And that wasn't even touching what he'd done to Sheridan—his own flesh and blood. How could he have helped their father try to break up her and Luis? He knew it would devastate her. How could he—after having to endure life without the one he loved—have tried to do the same thing to his sister?

Speaking of Sheridan, where on earth was she? He'd been trying to get ahold of her all morning. He couldn't do anything to change what he had done to Eve all those years ago, but he certainly had information at his fingertips that could make his sister's life better.

Maybe then he could look himself in the mirror again. Maybe he could stand up straight. Maybe he could stop feeling like he was garbage—that there was an actual point to his existence.

Picking up his phone, Julian dialed his sister again. "Come on, Sheridan. Pick up."

The ringing suddenly stopped. "Julian?"

"Sheridan? I'm so glad I finally reached you."

"I was with Gwen—and I'm headed over to the station house to see Luis." Sheridan paused for a moment. "I saw all of the missed calls. Is something going on? Did you hear something about Father?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Julian answered, twisting the end of his bedsheet around his fingers. "I was hoping that I could set up a time to speak with you and Luis. I need to talk to you both about something important."

"Do you want me to call you when I get to the station?"

"I . . . I'd rather tell you this in person," Julian stammered. "I don't want to risk Father finding out."

"Do you really think he's still spying on us, Julian?"

"Sheridan—when is he not?"

* * *

Eve re-read the patient file she was looking at for the fifth time. What was it about the medication that needed to be changed? She had glossed over it every time.

How could she even be sitting here while her entire life was falling apart? TC hadn't even come home last night—not that she had expected him to. She had called the school this morning, but he hadn't shown up for work either. Either that, or he was having them screen her calls—that was completely possible, too.

How could he just toss aside their marriage like this? Throw away all of the years they had spent together? Sweep aside all of the special moments they had shared?

The home-cooked, late-night meals he brought to the hospital during her residency. The night she'd pulled an engagement ring out of his Band-Aid box. The moment he slipped a wedding band on her finger—and promised to love her forever.

He had certainly lived up to that promise for most of their marriage—had been an excellent husband and father. Eve could still remember the day he'd taken Whitney and Simone sledding for the first time—could still hear the laughter pealing out of their mouths as they slid down the hill in their father's arms—could still see the smiles lighting up their faces.

Why couldn't he focus on times like that—on the happy memories they shared? Why couldn't he see that they had built so much that could carry them through this—that they were having such a wonderful life together?

"TC, I can't lose you now," Eve cried softly, burying her face in her hands. "You and our girls are absolutely everything to me."

The sound of her phone ringing startled Eve out of her thoughts.

"Bennett house" flashed across her caller ID.

_ That was it_. Eve's head shot up.

Maybe Sam could get through to TC.

* * *

"So Julian wouldn't tell you what he wanted to speak to us about?" Luis embraced Sheridan and pressed a kiss to her head.

"No," Sheridan said. "He wouldn't even give me a clue."

Luis sighed. "Leave it to Julian to keep yet another secret."

Sheridan looked up at him. "We don't even know what this is about, Luis."

Across the station house, TC buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe that Eve was involved with Julian, Sam."

Luis's and Sheridan's attention snapped to Sam and TC.

"I know you're hurting, TC," Sam said. "I also how much Eve loves you—maybe you should give her a chance to explain."

"Explain what?" TC's eyebrows shot up. "That she failed to tell me that she had a son with the man who destroyed my life? What else is there to say about that, Sam?"

Luis tightened his arms around Sheridan as they watched the scene in front of them. "I can't believe this is happening, Sheridan."

"I know, Luis. I know," Sheridan whispered. "TC and Eve's marriage is falling apart."

"Neither of them deserve any of this."

"No, Luis, they don't." Sheridan laid her cheek on Luis's chest. "Neither of them deserve to get caught up in my father's mess."

Sheridan swallowed hard. It was one thing to stand by and not do anything while her father tortured her and Julian—they were both used to the way he treated them. But Eve and TC—they hadn't spent years being conditioned for Alistair's special brand of cruelty.

She couldn't let this go on. She couldn't let him keep hurting innocent people—or even Julian for that matter. Just because she deserved whatever her father was dishing out to her, it didn't mean everyone else did.

Luis looked down at her. "What are you thinking, Sheridan?"

"Maybe there is a way to trick my father out of hiding," Sheridan started, "to make him easier to capture."

Luis's muscles tensed. "I don't know where you're going with this, but I already feel like I'm not going to like it."

"Luis, please just hear me out," Sheridan said. "I could volunteer to be used as bait. After all, I'm the one he's really after. "

"No, absolutely not," Luis said. "As far as I'm concerned, that option is off the table—we are not risking your life, Sheridan."

"But, Luis, look at how many people's lives have been ruined since he failed to kill me in the first place." Sheridan bit down on her lip. "Julian got shot, the Russells' marriage is falling apart . . ."

"Sheridan . . ." Luis tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Neither of those things are your fault."

"I know, Luis," Sheridan whispered.

"Do you?" Luis nudged her chin up. "Sheridan, you're a wonderful, kind, and loving person. Nothing your father has done or could still do could ever change that."

Sheridan's lips twitched.

Luis frowned and shook his head. "Sheridan, we already know that your father came after you because he's afraid that I'm finally going to discover the truth about my father. His attacking you had nothing to do with you personally—or the beautiful person you are."

Sheridan hung her head. "I'm sure the fact that he blames me for my mother's death also had something to do with it."

"Sheridan? Sheridan—look at me." Luis raised Sheridan's chin. "Your mother's death is not your fault. You did not ask to be born."

"Still," Sheridan said quietly, "my birth weakened her, Luis."

"You don't know that for sure, Sheridan," Luis maintained. "And even if it is true, last time I checked, Alistair was the one who got her pregnant."

Sheridan blinked back tears.

"Hey, hey, listen to me." Luis squeezed Sheridan's arms. "If you and I had a baby and then something happened to you, would you really blame that baby? Would you ever want me to?"

"No, of course not, Luis." Sheridan lips trembled.

"Then why is it okay to blame yourself for your mother dying?" Luis rubbed her back. "To buy into the garbage your father is spewing?"

Sheridan's voice quieted. "I don't know, Luis, but I do know this: We've got to find a way to stop him."


	20. Chapter 20

Taking a deep breath in, Eve entered the station house, her eyes scanning the room for Sam and TC.

Grace had told her that TC was down there visiting Sam—that Sam was encouraging TC to talk to her. Hopefully, Sam was succeeding. The thought of TC leaving her—of him never forgiving her . . . she couldn't even go there.

"Eve." Luis put down the file he was studying and crossed the room to her. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected." Eve's eyes darted over to Luis's. "Thank you for the support."

Luis folded his arms in front of his chest. "I just wish Alistair would stop destroying everyone's lives."

"I know exactly what you mean," Eve murmured, her heart catching in her throat as she noticed Sam standing alone by the coffee machine.

"Sam, where is TC?" Eve cried softly, crossing the room to him. "Grace told me he was here."

"He's in the weight room." Sam offered her a cup of coffee. "I'll go get him for you."

A knot forming in her stomach, Eve took the cup from Sam and reached for a salt packet.

Sam glanced down at the salt. "Eve, my coffee is not that bitter."

"It may not be too bitter for you, Sam, but it's way too bitter for me." Eve's hands trembled as she tapped some salt into her coffee. "This entire situation is."

"Well, I agree with you there," Sam sighed. "I'll go get TC for you. I hate to say this—but you've got a long road ahead of you."

"I know." Eve's eyes fell to her coffee. "Thank you for trying to talk to him."

"Anytime. Just remember that, no matter what, he still loves you, Eve." Sam squeezed Eve's shoulder and then started toward the back room.

Luis turned to Eve. "I can only imagine how hard this has been for you."

"These past few weeks have certainly been trying on all of us . . ."

Luis's eyes fell to the picture sitting on the edge of his desk. "You can say that again."

Eve followed his gaze, her heart sinking further in her chest. "How is she doing, Luis?"

Luis picked up the framed photo of Sheridan and ran his finger down one of the edges. "As well as can be expected. I mean, it's one thing for her to feel like her father doesn't love her, but to actually know that he wants her dead—it's chipping away at her self-confidence, at the smidgen of self-worth she has."

Eve's frown deepened. "If Julian and I had stayed together, I would have watched out for her."

"I know you would have, Eve." Luis looked up at her. "You know, I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you used to be involved with Julian. That if things had turned out differently, you'd be my sister-in-law right now."

"Yes, well, that's not how everything ended up, is it?" Eve's voice quieted. "Alistair Crane certainly made sure of it."

"I'm so sorry about your baby," Luis said. "I can't even imagine how difficult that was for you."

"Thank you, Luis." Eve's throat thickened with emotion. "To tell you the truth, I think part of me will always still be coming to terms with it . . ."

Luis's head snapped up as Sam walked out of the back room.

Eve's eyes darted to Sam's; her hands began to shake again. "Sam, where is TC?"

"He's still lifting weights." Sam dug his hands into his pockets and hung his head.

Eve's coffee slipped in her fingers. "Sam, please tell me what's wrong."

Sam looked back up at Eve, his eyes full of sympathy. "I don't know how to tell you this, but he wants you to leave—he doesn't want to talk to you, Eve."


	21. Chapter 21

"TC, wait!" Eve raced after him as he rushed out of the station house.

TC turned around. "Why should I do that, Eve? You've betrayed me in the worst possible way."

"TC, Julian and I were over long before I met you," Eve cried. "I love you—only you."

"Still, you were involved with the one man who has destroyed everything good in my life." TC's voice strained with pain. "My tennis career, my father, and—now, worst of all—you."

Eve burst into tears. "I never meant to hurt you, TC. I never wanted to deceive you. I just wanted to be worthy of you. To be the woman you believed me to be—to be something good in this world."

"You were my something good, Eve." TC's voice cracked. "You were my angel, my hope . . . the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, too, TC," Eve trembled. "We've built such a beautiful life together."

"Yes, a life built on lies," TC said. "What kind of life is that? Is that what you want to be teaching our daughters?"

"No, of course not," Eve whispered. "I was just so afraid that I might lose you . . ."

TC folded his arms in front of his chest, his eyes swimming with pain. Bowing his head, he nudged the ground with his foot. "Well, you should have thought about that earlier, Eve."

* * *

Eve steeled her back. She could get through this. She could make it through telling Whitney and Simone that their father needed some time away from her—and that there was a good chance that he wasn't coming back.

Never mind that she could barely stand up straight. Forget that she was about to collapse.

Completely ignore the fact that all of the breath had been stolen from her lungs—that she could barely manage to form complete sentences, never mind put one foot in front of the other.

"You wanted to talk to us, Mom?" Whitney's voice snapped Eve out of her daze.

"Yes, why do you look so upset?" Simone asked. "And why isn't Daddy home?"

"Mom, what's going on?" Whitney frowned. "You're really scaring me."

Her heart clenching in her chest, Eve took a deep breath in. "I . . . I don't know how to tell you this, but your father needs some time away. He's going to be spending the next few nights at the Bennetts'."

"Why?" Whitney's eyes flew to up hers. "Why would Daddy do that?"

"This is the really hard part." Eve swallowed hard. Rising up from the couch, she turned around and knelt down in front of them. Taking their fingers into her hands, she looked them both in the eye.

She could do this. She had to do this.

They had to hear the truth straight from her.

"I never thought I'd have to tell you this," Eve admitted, her eyes filling with tears, "but before your father and I met—I was in love with Julian Crane."

"What?" Whitney sprang to her feet. "How could you have ever been involved with Julian Crane? Daddy hates him more than anyone else on this planet."

Eve's heart plummeted. "I didn't know your father back then. That was a very different time in my life, Whitney. I made a lot of mistakes."

"Is that why you're always pressuring us to be 'good girls,' Mom?" Whitney asked. "So we don't make the same mistakes that you did?"

"I've only been trying to protect you girls," Eve cried. "I don't want you to ever experience all the pain and suffering I did. Your father's upset because he just found out that Julian and I have a past together—" Eve steadied her breathing "—and a son who died."

Simone gasped, her eyes flying up to her sister's. "We had a brother?"

Whitney grabbed ahold of a nearby chair.

"My little boy—your brother—he died shortly after he was born." Eve's voice constricted. "I barely even got to hold him."

Whitney choked back a sob.

Simone's eyes welled with tears. "You never told Daddy about this?" she whispered.

"No, Simone, I didn't," Eve breathed. "I should have been honest with him from the start, but that part of my life has always been very painful for me to talk about."

Tears slipped down Simone's face. "It's okay, Mom," she said, studying her mother and wrapping her arms around her. "You're here now safe with us."

A tear sprang to Eve's eyes.

"How can you think everything is okay, Simone?" Whitney protested. "Daddy won't even come home!"

Eve's head snapped up. "Whitney, please—please try to understand. I never meant to hurt your father."

Her fingers trembling, Eve inched her hand over to Whitney's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"No—don't touch me!" Whitney yanked her hand out from under her mother's. "How could you keep this secret from Daddy? How could you do this to us?"


	22. Chapter 22

"You wanted to speak with us, Julian?" Luis wrapped one arm around Sheridan and tugged her against his side as Julian stepped into their apartment.

"Yes, yes—I came as soon as the hospital released me. This couldn't wait any longer." Julian clutched the manila envelope under his arm and looked at his sister. "Is something the matter, sister dear? You look very pale."

"No—nothing's the matter." Sheridan rubbed her eyes. "I've just been exhausted lately."

Luis kissed her head. "With all of the stress you've been under from your father still being on the loose, it's a wonder you haven't completely collapsed."

"I'm just constantly on edge," Sheridan admitted, "worrying about what he's going to do next."

Julian bowed his head. "That's why I wanted to meet you here instead of at the mansion."

Sheridan's eyes snapped up to her brother's. "What do you mean, Julian?"

Julian laughed nervously, his eyes darting around the apartment. "All I mean is that I'm hoping it's safe to talk here. Given that Father was already on the run when you moved into this apartment, he probably hasn't had a chance to bug it yet."

"He hasn't," Luis answered, his eyes narrowing on Julian. "I run the bug detector every day."

Julian laughed nervously. "And I thought I was paranoid."

Luis squeezed Sheridan. "I'm just trying to protect your sister."

"My sister . . . yes . . ." Julian fumbled with the envelope.

Sheridan furrowed her brow. "What is this about, Julian?"

Julian bit down on his lip, fiddled around with the clasp, and dug into the pouch. Taking a deep breath in, he pulled some receipts out, and offered them to Luis. "It's what you've been looking for all of these years, Luis: a legitimate lead on your father."

* * *

Eve dropped her keys as she walked into her house. Why were the suitcases out?

She hadn't heard a peep from TC in over five days. She'd talked to Grace, but Grace was pretty much mum on the subject other than assuring her that TC just needed some time.

And now TC's and Whitney's suitcases were out? What was going on here? Was she about to lose everything?

Eve looked up as she heard a set of feet start to slowly pad down the stairs.

"Simone?" Eve breathed. "What's going on here?"

Simone glanced down at the suitcases.

"Simone, please tell me."

Simone fixed her eyes on her mother, a tear coming to her eye. "I don't know how to tell you this, Mom."

Eve traipsed over to the stairs and held her arms out to Simone. "Please, whatever it is, I promise I won't be angry with you. Please just tell me what's going on."

Simone burst into tears and fell into her mother's arms.

"Simone, what is it?" Eve stroked her hair.

Simone hiccupped. "Daddy and Whitney are moving out."

"What?" Eve gasped, clutching Simone against her.

"It's not only that." Simone sobbed against Eve's chest. "They want me to come with them, Mom."

* * *

"A lead on my father?" Luis's eyes narrowed on Julian's. "By God, if this is another one of your dirty tricks, Julian . . ."

"It's not. I assure you." Julian's eyes remained fixed on Sheridan. "I can't begin to pretend that I can make up for everything I've ever done to you and my sister, but I can begin to help right this wrong—to do what I should have done many years ago."

Luis scowled at Julian. "You mean help me find a man that you and your father drove out of town?"

Julian hung his head.

The muscles in Luis's body knotted. "I knew it. I knew you were somehow behind him leaving. I've known it for all of these years."

"How could you do this, Julian?" Sheridan gasped. "Pilar has been like family to us for as long as I can remember. How could you hurt her like this?"

"I'm not proud of myself, sister dear."

Luis glared at Julian. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Crane."

"I . . . I know I do." Julian shoved the receipts at Luis again. "Please, just take a look at these."

Luis yanked the receipts from Julian and leafed through them, pausing when he found what looked like a canceled plane ticket. "What is all of this, Julian?"

Julian glanced down at the receipts. "They are from Father's private eye. The night your father disappeared, he was supposed to be on a plane out of the country. When he didn't show up for the flight, Father had someone track him down."

Luis studied the receipts and then looked up at Julian. "These look like they are spread out over the course of a couple of days."

"They are." Julian rubbed his chin. "From what I understand, it did take the PI quite some time to find him. Judging from the last of these, I would say he finally managed to catch up with him somewhere near Virginia."

Luis raised his eyebrows. "You would say?"

"Yes, Julian," Sheridan chimed in. "Surely, you know more than that."

Julian looked at her. "Ah, but I don't, sister dear." Julian frowned, casting his eyes down. "Father was very secretive about the details—even with me. All I really know was that he initially asked me to buy Martin a one-way ticket—a one-way ticket out of town." Julian shook his head. "I know this may be hard for you both to believe, but when it comes to his deepest, darkest secrets . . . Father doesn't even trust me."

Sheridan winced.

Luis threw the receipts up into the air. "So we basically have nothing then? We're basically back to square one?"

"No, not at all, Luis." Julian turned back to him. "Given that the receipts stop four days after your father disappeared, I think it's safe to say that we know what day he left the country. Now all we have to do is find out what flight Father's PI put him on. You can access the FAA database from police headquarters, can't you?"

"Yes, Julian, I can." Luis's voice filled with suspicion. "But how do I know that you're telling the truth—that this isn't another elaborate scheme?"

"I can understand why you'd think that, but I promise you it's not." Julian dug his hands into his pockets. "I've done so many horrible things and hurt so many people . . ." Julian's eyes fell to his sister. "I just want to start making things right."


	23. Chapter 23

Luis furrowed his brow as he scrolled through the FAA database. There wasn't one passenger listed named Martin Fitzgerald on the day the receipts stopped. Nor was there one the day before or after. Luis sighed in frustration. Was this just another dead end? Had he gotten his hopes up for nothing?

"How's it going there, Luis?" Sam strolled over to his desk. "Any leads on your father?"

"Not a one." Luis shoved his chair away from his desk. "Apparently, no one named Martin Fitzgerald was flying anywhere that day."

"Have you tried searching by his social security number?"

Luis leaned back in his chair and glanced up at Sam. "That's a good idea. I just need to figure out what his social security number is."

"Don't you still have it from when you and Sheridan tracked down the imposter in New Mexico?" Sam asked.

"No—I destroyed it the day after he fell through the skylight at The Seascape. I didn't want any reminders of that bastard lying around." Luis frowned. "I don't want to ask my mother, either. There is no way I'm getting her hopes up if this turns out to be a false lead."

Luis tapped his pencil against the desk. There had to be another way . . .

"Wait a minute—that's it!" Luis's eyes opened wide. Yanking his chair back to his desk, he began typing furiously.

"What?" Sam asked. "What are you thinking, Luis?"

Luis's eyes remained glued to the computer. His fingers pounding at the keys, his eyes darted about the screen as he scrolled through the information that was beginning to appear.

"Fitzgerald . . . Fitzgerald . . . Fitzgerald . . ." Luis stopped short.

"What is it Luis?" Sam leaned over Luis's desk.

"It's Martin Fitzgerald, Sam!" Luis turned his monitor to face Sam. "I found the ticket Julian bought for my father a few nights earlier—the night he first disappeared from Harmony. I should be able to get his social security number from this!"

Sam glanced down at the screen and then back up at Luis. "I don't believe what I'm seeing." Sam smiled and slapped Luis on the back. "You did it, buddy."

"Yeah." Luis smiled, his gaze resting on the screen. "Wait a minute . . ." Luis leaned forward, his eyes opening wide. "There were two tickets purchased in my father's name for that day."

"You're kidding." Sam bent down to get a better look at the screen.

"This overnight flight . . ." Luis pointed at a line near the bottom of the monitor. "That has to be the one Julian purchased for him . . . but what is this earlier evening ticket?"

"That's a good question." Sam's eyes met Luis's. "Did you ever hear your father talk about any plans to fly anywhere? Maybe to go on a business trip for Crane Industries?"

"No." Luis clicked on the earlier entry. "Martin Fitzgerald," he read, "and accompanying minor?" Luis turned to Sam. "Sam, what is this? Mama and Papa would have told us if Papa was flying anywhere, especially with one of us."

"That does seem really strange," Sam agreed. "I can't imagine he would just take off with one of you without talking to the entire family about it."

Luis nodded and clicked on the entry. After studying it for a few seconds, his eyebrows shot up.

"What is it, Luis?" Sam asked.

Luis's gaze rose slowly to Sam's, his eyes flooding with disbelief. "Sam," Luis said, pointing to an entry at the bottom of the screen. "Take a look at whose name is listed here."

"Whose, Lui . . ." Sam's eyes followed Luis's finger to the monitor. His question died in his mouth.

Sam's back straightened, his hand dropping to the desk. "I can't believe what I'm seeing, Luis."

* * *

Gwen took a sip of her double latte and folded up the morning's paper. She hoped she didn't get quizzed on current events when she got to work today because she hadn't read a word of it. All she could think about—all she could focus on—was figuring out a new plan. Even though she had already told Sheridan about the whole tabloid mess—even though she had pretty much obligated herself into telling Ethan—she still had to make this right. She had to stop it from becoming worse.

Truth be told, she didn't know exactly what had possessed her to tell Sheridan, but, if she were being completely honest with herself, she was glad that she had. It felt like her entire body had collapsed with relief the second she had gotten it off of her chest—and to someone who was bound to be upset by it. The fact that Sheridan had acted so compassionately toward her—God, how could that woman ever think she wasn't a good friend?

Yes, she hadn't really enjoyed watching Theresa's fitting—and yes, she hadn't been looking forward to standing up at the altar while Ethan married another woman. But, like she said, she would do anything for Sheridan—and, having recently been swept up in planning her own wedding—she could definitely understand how Sheridan could have gotten so caught up in the moment that she hadn't stopped to think about certain things. She definitely had waited long enough to find a man like Luis.

The fact that Sheridan had apologized for not thinking was just the icing on the cake. The second those words had come out of Sheridan's mouth, Gwen had known that there was nothing to forgive.

Gwen just considered herself lucky that Sheridan still wanted to be friends with her after all of the things she had done.

Hank, too.

Who would have ever thought Luis's goofy sidekick could be a rock when it came to something like this? Had she really almost let him kiss her the other night?

Gwen shook her head. She couldn't believe she was even thinking this, but there was something so different about Hank. The way he listened without interrupting, the way he saw deep down into her soul without judging. Not many men—never mind people in general—were capable of that.

It was like he understood her on a level that no one else could. Probably because he had made his own share of big mistakes. Definitely because he knew what it was like to want to be forgiven.

Would she be forgiven? Would Ethan understand? There was only one way to find out, but Gwen knew she'd prefer to do it with any yet-to-be-leaked information back in her hand. Or—at the very least—deleted into cyberspace forever.

Gwen opened up her wallet and threw some change on the table. Tucking the paper under her arm, she stood up to go, her breath catching in her throat when she saw the papers Chad was about to unload.

Gwen dropped her coffee cup at the exact second he gasped—the hot liquid in her cup hitting the floor with a very loud splash.

* * *

"Luis, what happened?" Sheridan rushed into the station.

"Nothing, Sher. I'm fine." Luis jumped up from his desk and wrapped his arms securely around her. "I just thought you had to see this in person."

"What is it, Luis?" Sheridan leaned back, a million different emotions dancing in her eyes. Anticipation, excitement, hope—everything he was feeling down to the last sentiment. Except shock that is.

No doubt that would come in less than one second.

"Luis . . ." Sheridan searched her husband's eyes with her own. "Did you find out something about your father?"

"Yeah." Luis took a step back and dug his hands into his pockets. "I just need you to be prepared, Sheridan."

"Prepared? For what?" Sheridan's eyes darted down to the screen and then back up to his.

Luis squeezed her arms and took a deep breath in. "For the impossible . . ."

Sheridan turned back to the screen. "Martin Fitzgerald . . . Sheridan Crane . . ."

Sheridan looked up at Luis, her head beginning to spin.

Her knees buckling beneath her, her entire world went black.


	24. Chapter 24

"Sheridan!" Luis caught her as she fainted, panic rising in his voice. "Sheridan, are you okay?"

Sam rushed over to Luis's side, scooping up Sheridan's legs and placing them in Luis's arms. "Come on, Luis. Let's get her someplace she can rest."

Luis glanced down at Sheridan, his face creasing with worry. "Come on, Sher—wake up."

Luis followed Sam into one of the unoccupied holding cells and gently placed Sheridan down on a cot. "Sheridan, please stay with me," Luis choked out, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Luis?" Sheridan groaned, rolling her head ever so slightly. "Luis, what happened?"

"Sheridan?" Luis straightened. "Sheridan, are you all right?"

Sheridan's eyes fluttered open, her head swimming as she adjusted to the light of the room. "What happened? I'm so dizzy . . ."

"You fainted, Sheridan." Luis tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. "You really gave me a scare."

"I fainted?" Sheridan started to push herself up on her elbows.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," Luis said, putting his hand behind her back and helping her to a seated position.

"The computer . . . your father . . ." Sheridan's eyes darted up to Luis's. "Luis, did I really see my name?"

"Yeah, you did." Luis squeezed her fingers. "Sheridan, do you remember ever meeting him?"

"Meeting him? No." Sheridan looked up at Sam. "How did you two even come up with this information?"

Sam nodded at Luis. "It was all your husband, Sheridan. He was the one who had the idea to do a broader search of the FAA database once we failed to find Martin's name on the date the receipts stopped. Once Luis expanded the search, he pulled up two tickets. One for later in the night, which we're assuming Julian bought, and one for earlier that evening—the one that you saw."

Sheridan shook her head. "It just doesn't make any sense. If I can't even remember meeting your father, Luis, why on earth would I have been on a plane with him?" Sheridan rubbed her head. "I mean, I know there are things I don't remember about my childhood, but you'd think I'd recall getting on a plane with a man I'd never even met."

"Maybe you did meet him, Sheridan," Luis said softly. "Maybe Mama brought him around the mansion before he disappeared."

"Still, though, why would I have gone away with him?" Sheridan's eyes darted up to Luis's. "Why on earth would he have been taking me somewhere?"

"Luis, I know you don't want to involve your mother in this, but maybe it's time," Sam suggested. "If anyone knows what Martin was doing with Sheridan, it's probably her."

"Or my brother." Sheridan looked up. "It may be worth a shot to talk to him, too."

"Well, I don't want anything from Julian, but I have to admit he's gotten us this far." Luis pursed his lips. "And I'd much prefer we start with him than with my mother."

"Good, then, let's go." Sheridan patted Luis on the leg and started to stand up.

"No, Sheridan, wait." Luis pulled her back down. "I'm still worried about you." Luis's voice softened. "You gave me quite a scare back there. Maybe we should swing by the hospital so Eve can have a look at you."

"I'm fine, Luis. I promise," Sheridan said.

Luis took her face into his hands, his brow creasing with worry. "Are you sure? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Sheridan gave him a weak smile. "I just haven't eaten today. That's all. Why don't we stop by The Book Café before we go see Julian? If anything will make me feel better, it's one of Beth's blueberry muffins."

Luis's eyes twinkled at hers; his mouth broke into a grin. "Okay, if you insist. You do understand that if there's only one muffin left, it's mine, though, princess."

Sheridan grinned and poked his chest. "Over my dead body, mister."

* * *

Luis tugged Sheridan close to his body as they approached The Book Café, smiling as she snuggled in next to him. What had happened earlier with her fainting at the station? He knew she had claimed she just hadn't eaten—but, still, something was nagging at him.

Was it possible? Luis glanced down at Sheridan, who was smiling softly to herself.

Was it possible that she was wondering the same thing he was? No, that was just wishful thinking.

Still, she had been exhausted lately. He had been chalking it up to all of the fallout from her father's manipulations, but maybe it was something more than that . . .

Luis smiled and squeezed his wife's shoulder. "Sher, how are you feeling?"

A brilliant smile lit up Sheridan's face. "I'm feeling fine, Luis. Being here with you is all the medicine I need."

"That—and one of Beth's blueberry muffins, right?" Luis cocked a grin.

Sheridan smirked. "You said it—not me."

Luis smiled and reached for the door. "Well, let's get you fed then." Luis's heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of her absentmindedly stroking her stomach.

"Sheridan—is there something we need to talk about?"

Sheridan's eyes followed his to her fingers and then rose back up to his face. "I'm starting to think there might be," she said slowly, her eyes sparkling at his.

The sound of a man yelling startled both of them out of their thoughts.

"How could you do this to me, Theresa? How could you destroy my entire life?" In the middle of the café, Ethan slammed a paper down on a table.

"I didn't, Ethan!" Theresa cried. "I swear it!"

Luis's eyes opened wide; Sheridan gasped.

Luis ushered her inside.

Luis looked over at Chad, who was staring at the same scene. "Chad?" Luis asked. "Chad, what's going on here? Why is Ethan tearing into my sister like that?"

Chad raised one eyebrow. "Yo, man, I tried to talk to him, but after what he saw in this paper, he just wasn't hearing it." Chad picked up a paper and handed it to Luis.

_Surprise Revelation: Former Ethan Crane Done in by His Fiancée_

Luis dropped the paper. "Chad, this isn't true! There's no way my sister did this!"

"No, Luis, she didn't," Sheridan uttered, her hand falling to her side.

Luis followed Sheridan's gaze across the room as she cupped her hand over his. His eyes filling with disbelief when he saw where her eyes finally landed.

"Sheridan, what are you saying?" Luis asked. "Are you saying you know who did this?"


	25. Chapter 25

"Sheridan, what's going on here?" Luis asked. "Was Gwen the one who sent Ivy's letter to the tabloid?"

"Luis, please, just give her a minute," Sheridan pleaded with him, her eyes fixed on Gwen.

"But, Sheridan, my sister . . ."

"I know, Luis. I know." Sheridan's voice broke. "This is an impossible situation for all three of them."

"I told Theresa it was going to come back to bite her if she didn't come clean with Ethan about knowing he wasn't a Crane," Chad said.

"Theresa knew?" Luis's heart dropped.

Chad sighed. "She knew. She found the papers Mrs. Crane asked your mother to hide at your house. After the truth came out, Whitney and I tried to talk her into telling Ethan, but every time she started to, something happened that scared her into keeping quiet."

"So it's true then?" Sheridan asked. "Theresa found Ivy's letter and scanned it into her computer?"

"Yeah," Chad said, raising his brows. "How did you know about that?"

"Yeah, Sheridan," Luis said, a hint of anger creeping into his tone. "How could you know about all of this and not tell me?"

Sheridan turned to Luis. "I only found out recently, Luis. I hated not telling you . . . not telling Ethan. I was just trying to give Gwen a little time to resolve this on her own." Sheridan frowned. "She never wanted this to happen to Theresa."

"Yeah." Luis shook his head. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"But, Luis, it's true." Sheridan laid her hands on his chest. "Okay, your sister isn't Gwen's favorite person, but the last thing Gwen wanted to do was to hurt Ethan again. Even after he hurt her. Even if it meant finally giving him up to Theresa once and for all."

"Then why isn't she doing anything, Sheridan?" Luis fixed his eyes on Gwen. "Why is she just standing there?"

Sheridan bit down on her lip as she followed Luis's gaze. Indeed, Gwen was frozen to the spot, looking for all intents and purposes like someone about to be hit by an oncoming car.

"Theresa, how could you have known and not told me?" Ethan shouted. "How could you have sold me out to the papers, instead?" Ethan's voice quieted. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love, you, Ethan!" Theresa cried. "I do!" Theresa glanced down at the ground and then back up at Ethan. "I should have told you I knew the second your mother's secret came out. But I didn't sell you out to the tabloid, Ethan—I swear it!"

Ethan stepped back. "I don't know what to believe anymore, Theresa."

"Ethan, please," Theresa sobbed. "Please don't go!"

"Ethan, no!"

Sheridan, Luis, and Chad all jumped at the sound of Gwen's strangled cry.

"Ethan, Theresa didn't sell you out to the tabloid," Gwen continued, the color draining from her face. "My mother and I did."

Her entire body trembling, Gwen looked Ethan square in the eye for a good long second and then raced across the room, brushing past Luis, Sheridan, and Chad as she tore out of the café.

* * *

Gwen tore through the streets of Harmony until she ran smack into the rail at the edge of the wharf. Tears blinded her eyes; her breath came in short fits. It was over. It was all over.

She'd never be able to show her face here again; she'd have to leave town. No one here would ever speak to her again or try find some common ground. She'd turned herself into the town pariah—and, truth be told—she deserved it.

She never should have listened to her mother all of those months ago. She should have stood strong through the pain. She never should have agreed to this crazy scheme, taken part in this insane game. What had been the point of it anyway? Had she really let her mother convince her that Ethan would be hers again if the world found out he was a Bennett? Even if Theresa _had _left him over losing the Crane name, that had never been any guarantee that he would come back to her in the first place. He hadn't loved her enough to stay, had he?

Why on earth had she wanted him back anyway? Why had she been willing to settle for second place? True, she had loved him more than anything, but how could she have ever gotten back together with him after everything that had taken place?

She was worth more than that.

Wasn't she?

Wasn't she worth having someone's entire heart—being the only woman he needed?

* * *

"Luis, I have to go after her. I have to go check on Gwen."

"Sheridan, how can you leave right now?"

"Luis, she's my friend."

Luis crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Last time I checked, so was Ethan."

Sheridan took a deep breath in. "Luis, I know you're angry with me, but now is not the time for us to hash this out. Gwen needs me right now, and Theresa needs you." Sheridan turned to Chad. "You'll stay and talk to Ethan, won't you, Chad?"

"Of course, Sheridan," Chad nodded.

Luis shook his head. "We're talking about this later, Sheridan."

"Fine—later."

Sheridan's gaze softened when Luis's eyes fixed on hers.

"I'm sorry, Luis. I know I should have told you sooner."

Luis studied her for a few seconds. "Just do what you need to do, Sheridan."


	26. Chapter 26

"Gwen?"

Gwen looked up from the rail at the sound of the soft voice calling her name.

Sheridan.

Sheridan had come after her.

How could she have after everything that had just happened? Surely, Luis had wanted some answers. Although Gwen hadn't seen much in her mad rush out of The Book Café, the shocked look on his face had caught her eye.

Gwen hated herself for putting Sheridan in this position in the first place. Why, why, why had she ever told her? Yes, she had wanted and needed Sheridan's support, but once again, she had acted without thinking—hadn't stopped to think about the position she was putting her only real friend in.

Gwen turned around. "Sheridan, I'm so sorry for getting you mixed up in this. This is the last thing you and Luis need to deal with right now."

"Gwen, please don't apologize. Luis and I will get through this." Sheridan studied Gwen for a second. "Oh, Gwen . . ." Sheridan pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know you're hurting right now."

"Not any more than Ethan is." Gwen sobbed on Sheridan's shoulder. "Oh, Sheridan, what have I done?"

"Look at what you just _did_ do, though, Gwen." Sheridan leaned back to face her friend. "Confessing to Ethan—that took an incredible amount of courage."

"I just couldn't let it go any further, you know?" Gwen brushed a tear from her eye. "No matter how much Ethan has hurt me."

Sheridan smiled sadly at Gwen and rubbed her arms.

"I couldn't do it, Sheridan." Gwen wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her palm. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I couldn't let him lose Theresa, too, after everything he's already lost."

"Then why did you do it, Gwen?" Ethan's voice came sad and soft. "Why did you send my mother's letter to the tabloid?"

Sheridan and Gwen looked up.

"Ethan . . ." Gwen stepped away from Sheridan. "Ethan, I'm so sorry."

"I believe you, Gwen." Ethan frowned. "But I still can't believe I've been betrayed by the only two women I loved enough to marry."

Gwen's forehead creased. "Ethan, Theresa had nothing to do with the tabloid getting Ivy's letter."

"Maybe not, but she still knew." Ethan's voice grew angry. "She still knew and didn't tell me."

Gwen hung her head.

"You did, too, Gwen." Ethan shook his head. "How could you not tell me?"

"Ethan . . ." Sheridan placed her hand on his arm. "Can't you see that Gwen's been through enough?"

"I know, Sheridan, but she ruined my life by sending that letter to the tabloid!"

Sheridan swallowed hard. "Ethan, look, you are one of my best friends . . ." Sheridan squeezed his hands ". . . and I will always consider you my nephew—but you have to realize that Gwen is hurting, too. She knows what she did was wrong, but she's doing her best to fix it. It took quite a bit of courage for her to tell you—to take that kind of risk."

"I know that, Sheridan." Ethan's eyes fell to the ground and then rose back up to meet hers. "And I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just sick of people keeping secrets from me."

"You know, I think I should leave you two alone to work this out," Sheridan said, backing away.

"No, Sheridan—please don't go." Gwen held out her hand to stop Sheridan from leaving. "Ethan, Sheridan is right. I did take a big risk in confessing to you today. I know what I did to you was all kinds of terrible, but I'm trying to make things right."

"I'll be honest," Ethan said. "I don't know if you can, Gwen. No matter what you do, my life is never going to be the same. No matter what you do, I'm no longer a Crane."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's a good thing, Ethan," Gwen said. "Just look at what they did to Sheridan. The man you called grandfather certainly doesn't bat an eye when it comes to trying to kill his own daughter. You know, maybe you should be thanking me, really."

"Thanking you?" Ethan threw his hands up in the air. "Yes, Alistair and Julian are less-than-stellar human beings, but they are still the only family I've ever known. You still took that away from me!"

"I did—I admit that!" Gwen sobbed. "But, Ethan, it's not like you're a total innocent in all of this! You threw me aside like trash the night before our wedding. You even proposed to Theresa right in front of me—in front of the entire town of Harmony. How could you humiliate me like that?"

"Ethan!" Sheridan gasped.

"Look, I know that pretty insensitive of me." Ethan turned to his former aunt. "But, at the time, I was just so overwhelmed with the decisions I had to make—with having to take you off life support—that I just wasn't thinking straight."

Sheridan breathed in, her eyes filling with sympathy. "Kind of like Gwen felt when she made this bad decision?"

"Yes . . . no . . . I don't know!" Ethan slammed his hands against the rail.

Gwen jumped back.

Sheridan winced. "I know you're hurting right now, Ethan."

Ethan hung his head. "I just need some time alone to process this."

"I know you do," Sheridan said.

Ethan placed one hand on Sheridan's shoulder. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Definitely—later." Sheridan squeezed his fingers, her hand falling to her side as he walked off.

Gwen sucked in a breath as Ethan disappeared around the corner

Bursting into tears, she collapsed into Sheridan's arms. "Oh, Sheridan, what have I done?"

* * *

Hank flipped open his phone as he rounded the corner. Still no messages from Gwen. Where was she? She was supposed to have called him an hour ago. What could have possibly happened?

She wouldn't have just blown this off. Getting that evidence back from the tabloid was just too important to her.

He still couldn't believe that they had almost kissed the other night. Damn Officer Costanza and his bad timing. If he hadn't busted in when he did . . .

A smile crept up on one side of Hank's face, his stomach flipping as he recalled what had almost taken place. The pull of her lips gravitating toward his . . . the delicious anticipation bubbling up in his chest . . .

If only it hadn't ended the way that it did.

Hank felt his heart sink as he remembered the devastation that had marred Gwen's face when she'd realized they had been caught, that they'd have to leave the office without accomplishing their mission. He never wanted to see that look on her face again. Never.

Damn that Ethan—what was wrong with him? How could he have thrown away such a wonderful and incredible woman?

Gwen had been let down too many times over the last few months, and Hank wasn't about to let one more thing be added to that list. He would help her fix this if it was the last thing he did. Whatever it took, he'd get that smile back on her face.

Hank dug his hands into his pockets as he rounded the corner—his breath catching in his throat as he caught sight of the paper sitting in the display straight ahead.

His jaw dropped as he took in the headline.

The tabloid had published the story? They were too late?

Hank yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialed Gwen's number, but the call went straight to her voicemail. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Hank stared off into the distance. "Come on, Gwen—where are you?"

* * *

"Gwen, come on. Let's get you home." Sheridan wrapped her arm around Gwen's shoulders and started walking them both off of the docks.

"I don't know if I can go home, Sheridan," Gwen cried softly. "Mother's going to be furious with me when she finds out what I told Ethan."

"You did what you had to do, Gwen." Sheridan smiled sadly. "Surely, somewhere deep down, your mother will understand that."

"Understand it?" Gwen's laugh filled with irony. "Right? We're talking about the same woman who helped Julian hire an imposter to break up you and Luis—who knew that your own father was trying to murder you and didn't tell anyone." Gwen stopped short in her tracks and turned to Sheridan. "I'm so sorry, Sheridan. I've been so wrapped up in my own mess that I haven't stopped for one second to ask how you're doing."

"Gwen, just forget it." Sheridan smiled. "You have enough to worry about right now."

"No, Sheridan," Gwen insisted. "You matter, too. Just because I am going through hell right now doesn't mean that you aren't, too."

Sheridan hung her head and frowned. "I have to admit, this isn't how I imagined my marriage to Luis would start out."

"Sheridan, please, tell me about it."

Sheridan stared at Gwen for a moment and then blinked back a tear. "Oh, Gwen, I just don't understand how Luis can still want to be with me." Sheridan sank down onto a nearby bench. "He has spent his entire life taking care of everyone else, and it's his turn to be happy—not to be saddled with an emotional wreck like me."

"Sheridan, I can't even imagine Luis feeling saddled with you. He loves you more than his own life." Gwen sat down next to Sheridan and placed her hand on Sheridan's leg. "None of what has happened with your father or brother is your fault, and you've got to give yourself some time to get through it. Luis understands that."

"Yes, but for how long?" Sheridan bit her lip. "You know, even now—even when it may be too late—I think maybe I should just leave him, Gwen—spare him the trouble of dealing with me."

"Sheridan!" Gwen rubbed her shoulders. "Please don't think like that. Luis would be devastated if you left him—you know that."

"Maybe for a little bit, but he'd get over it . . ." Sheridan's eyes wandered out toward the sea.

"Sheridan, sweetie, don't take this the wrong way, but have you ever thought about talking to someone about this?" Gwen asked softly.

"You mean like a therapist?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Gwen clasped her hands over her friend's. "I'm not meaning to overstep my bounds, Sheridan, but it sounds like you think your feelings don't matter to Luis. That _you_ don't matter."

"I have never mattered to my father," Sheridan whispered. "Why should I matter to anyone now?"

"And you think that you don't matter to Luis?" Gwen's voice filled with disbelief. "Sheridan, that's simply not true!"

Sheridan blinked back a few more tears and rose to her feet. "I know Luis cares about me right now, but how long can that last?" Sheridan hugged her arms to her chest. "Eventually, he'll figure out the truth—that I'm not worth caring about."

"Sheridan . . ." Gwen stood up next to her. "I hate seeing you like this."

"It's okay, Gwen. I'll get over it."

"But, Sheridan, you shouldn't have to." Gwen squeezed Sheridan's arms. "Deep down in your heart, you need to know you are worth caring about—just for being the person you are."

Gwen shook her head and stepped out in front of her friend. "Sheridan, I don't know what I would have done without you today. You were just telling me that I acted courageously, but so did you. I know it wasn't easy for you to stand back while I found my voice to talk, to not stand 100% behind Ethan once I had—but you did it anyway. You were kind and brave enough to see my side, too."

"Gwen, I know you've been hurting."

"And so have you . . ." Gwen took Sheridan's hands into her own and gave them a gentle squeeze. "How can you be so compassionate with me, but then so hard on yourself? You're not a robot, Sheridan. No one could possibly expect you to be okay after what your father has done to you."

"But what if I'm never okay, Gwen? What if I never find my way out of my own personal hell?" Sheridan buried her head in her hands. "I've never meant anything to my father, and I clearly still don't. Why should Luis love me if my own father doesn't?"

* * *

Luis shook his head and slammed down the phone. It figured that Julian didn't have a clue as to why his father had been flying with Sheridan all of those years ago. Every time Luis thought he had uncovered another lead on his father, he just found himself slamming into another brick wall. Over and over again. Why had he ever gotten his hopes up that Julian would be able to tell him anything?

The thing was, Luis's gut was telling him that Julian was telling the truth. That even if he had gone over to the Crane mansion with Sheridan like they had planned, that Julian still would have said the same thing. That for once in his miserable life, he wasn't trying to hide anything.

Speaking of Sheridan, where on earth was she? She'd never returned to The Book Café, and she wasn't answering her phone. He figured she wanted to spend some time with Gwen, but he thought for sure she'd be home by now. That she'd want to talk to him, too—to hash this whole thing out.

Luis still couldn't believe Sheridan hadn't told him that Theresa knew about Ivy's secret. Theresa being Theresa, it had been bound to blow up in her face. Why hadn't Sheridan warned him so he could have been there for his sister and possibly prevented what had been a very ugly scene? He could still picture the look on Theresa's face when Ethan ran out, could still hear her screams.

Theresa had warned him not to be harsh with Sheridan, to give her a chance to talk. That maybe the reason she hadn't told him was because she thought he might explode.

Was that how all of the women in his life saw him? As nothing but a ticking time bomb?

Sure, when Ethan had first declared he was in love with another woman, Sheridan hadn't exactly been jumping to tell him that woman was Theresa, but he and Sheridan hadn't been a couple at the time, and it _was_ Ethan's secret.

Then again, it appeared that maybe this particular secret was Gwen's.

Luis looked up as the front door opened, swallowing hard as he saw his wife duck through it.

Sheridan looked up at him, regret pooling in her eyes. "Luis, I'm so sorry," she said, her voice quiet and soft. "I should have warned you that Theresa might be in trouble the second I found out."

Luis wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "Why didn't you, Sheridan?" he asked quietly, forcing himself to keep his anger in check.

"I didn't know how," Sheridan admitted. "I didn't know how to warn you without giving the rest of it away."

"You mean the fact that Gwen was the one who actually sent Ivy's letter to the tabloid?"

"Yes," Sheridan replied, pulling out of his embrace. "I didn't feel like that was my story to tell." Sheridan looked down. "I wanted to give Gwen a chance to come clean on her own."

Luis nudged up Sheridan's chin. "Sheridan, I understand that. What I don't understand is why you felt you couldn't trust me."

"I do trust you, Luis. I just thought you might explode . . ."

Luis's eyes fell. "I guess I have earned that reputation."

"No, Luis, no." Sheridan laid her hands on his chest. "I just know how you feel about your family—how you'd do anything to protect them."

"Sheridan, that includes you."

"I know." Sheridan hung her head. "I guess it's just taking me a while to get used to that. I'm not used to having a family who actually cares about me."

"I know, Sher . . ." Luis sank down on the couch. "I don't know what I was thinking—that if you and I got married, that all of your residual pain would just go away. That somehow I could love you enough to make up for the love you've always been denied?"

"Luis, are you saying that you regret marrying me?" Sheridan's voice came fast and soft.

"No, of course not, Sheridan!" Luis took her hands in his and pulled her down next to him. "I don't ever want you to think that. Ever. I just wish I could love you enough for both of us, Sheridan. Make you love yourself."

"I don't know that I'm ever going to be able to do that, Luis." A tear slipped from Sheridan's eyes.

Luis blinked back some tears. "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, Sheridan. Beautiful, kind, loving . . ." Luis stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You have no idea how much happiness you bring into my life every single day—even during our knock-down, drag-out fights."

"Luis, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Gwen." Sheridan searched his eyes with hers.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't."

Sheridan smiled. "Well, since it looks like we're stuck with each other, maybe we should make a deal to try to communicate a little bit better."

"You've got yourself a deal." Luis gave her a quick kiss. "As long as you stop saying that you think I'm stuck with you." Luis took her face into his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "Sheridan, no matter what happens, I will never regret marrying you. I need you to believe that, Sher."

Sheridan searched his eyes. She wanted to believe that. She wanted to believe it so badly.

"Sheridan?" Luis whispered. "Sheridan, please talk to me. Please don't shut me out."

Sheridan sucked in a breath. If only he could make her believe that she was worth fighting for. If only she could believe it herself.

Sheridan rose to her feet and hugged her arms around her chest. "Are you sure you want to be with me, Luis? Maybe you should make a run for it while you still can."

Luis rose up behind her. "Sheridan, I'm not going anywhere . . ."

"This may be your last shot," Sheridan said, her fingers dropping to her stomach. "If I were you, I would take it."

Luis's eyes widened as he watched her hand fall; a smile lit up his face. "Are you saying what I think you're saying, Sheridan?"

"Yes, I think I am." Sheridan smiled meekly as she turned around to face him. "Luis, I think I'm pregnant."


	27. Chapter 27

"Pregnant?" Luis breathed, his smile growing wider. "I mean, after you fainted, I thought you might be. Sheridan—are you serious?"

"Well, I don't know for sure," Sheridan half laughed, half cried. "But I picked up a test on the way home, so I can find out for certain in a matter of minutes. Are you sure you want me to take it, though? This may be your last chance to get away."

Luis shook his head in disbelief and rubbed her arms. "Sheridan, I would never, ever want to get away from you. Even if you hadn't just given me the second best news of my life."

"The second best?" Sheridan raised one brow.

Luis cocked a smile and winked at her. "The first being when you agreed to marry me."

A rush of warmth flooded Sheridan's body. Despite herself, she smiled, hope bubbling up in her chest. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Luis?"

Luis pulled her in for a gentle kiss, sending shivers up and down her spine. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Sher. You are worth everything—just for being you."

"Given how many people have told me that recently, you'd think I could start to believe it." Sheridan glanced down at the ground and chuckled softly. "Luis, how am I ever going to take care of a baby if I can't even take care of myself?"

"Hey, hey . . ." Luis lifted her chin. "You're not in this alone, Sheridan. I, for one, think you're going to be a wonderful mother." Luis's eyes sparkled.

Tears sprang to Sheridan's eyes; a smile graced her face. "You really think so, Luis?"

"I know so, Sheridan." Luis ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "Now, come on," he said, pulling her against his chest. "Let's find out." Luis brushed his lips against her forehead. "Let's have you take that test."

* * *

Gwen closed her eyes and filled her lungs with air.

She could do this. _She could do this_. It was just her mother's home she was entering—not that of a serial killer.

Swallowing hard, Gwen pressed down on the handle she was holding and opened the front door.

Only to be practically assaulted by her mother the second she stepped through it.

"Gwennie, how could you?" Rebecca screeched, flying down the stairs.

Gwen jumped back, her hand flying to her heart. "Mother! You scared me half to death!"

"I scared you?" Rebecca's voice filled with disbelief. "What were you thinking—telling Ethan the truth?"

"Mother, I had to!" Gwen cried. "After everything he's lost, I couldn't let him lose Theresa, too."

"Why the hell not?" Rebecca blocked Gwen from starting up the stairs. "Have you suddenly forgotten what the two of them did to you?"

"No, I haven't forgotten, Mother!" Gwen's head whipped up. "But that doesn't make what we did right! We had no right to do that, to mess with Ethan's life!"

"Gwennie, what's gotten into you?" Rebecca pleaded.

"What's gotten into me? How can you even ask that?" Gwen shook her head. "We ruined someone's life, Mother. How can you live with that?"

"It's what we had to do to survive, Gwennie," Rebecca reasoned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, that's right. This is just another day for you." Gwen threw her hands up in the air. "If it's not Ethan, it's Sheridan. Tell me—who's next, Mother?"

"You have an awful lot of nerve acting like you've always taken the high road." Rebecca narrowed her eyes on Gwen. "If I am remembering correctly, you not only helped me bring down Ethan, but you weren't concerned at all when Julian and I tried to break up Luis and Sheridan."

"That was before you helped Alistair try to kill her, Mother!" Gwen rubbed her head. "God, how did I ever let myself get involved in all of this?"

The doorbell rang.

Gwen's head snapped up.

"Gwen, it's me," Hank called out from behind the door. "Gwen, are you in there? Gwen, please answer me!"

* * *

Sheridan curled up in Luis's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "Can you believe it, Luis? In less than three minutes from now, our lives might change forever."

Luis smiled and massaged her stomach. "I'm really hoping that they do."

"Even with everything that's happening right now?" Sheridan picked at her dress. "What about my father? If he finds out we're going to have a baby, there's no telling what he'll do."

"Sheridan, I told you. I'm never going to let anything happen to you or any child we might have."

Luis brushed his thumb over her stomach; his eyes locked on hers.

Sheridan's heart filled with warmth; her entire body shivered. How could she have ever thought of pushing away this man? How could she have ever thought she could get through life without him?

But what if she wasn't ready for this? What if she turned out to be a horrible mother? She certainly hadn't had any role models—unless you counted her father. What if she ended up being as bad of a parent as he was?

"Sheridan . . ." Luis brushed a tear from her face. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Luis." Sheridan threw her arms around him. "What if I'm as horrible a parent as Alistair is? What if—when it comes down to it—I have nothing in me to give?"

"Sheridan . . ." Luis leaned back and took her face into his hands. "You've got to stop thinking like this. You have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know. You could never be like your father."

"I wish my mother were alive, Luis," Sheridan cried softly.

"I wish she were, too, Sheridan. Maybe she could help you deprogram all of this self-hatred your father's inflicted on you." Luis caressed her cheeks. "I know how you feel about therapists, Sher, after what you went through as a child, but maybe it would help you to try to work through all of this. Surely, there's got to be someone we can find who's not in your father's pocket."

"Gwen suggested the same thing," Sheridan admitted. "I just don't know if I can do it, Luis. Not after what I went through as a young girl."

"Maybe I could go with you the first time," Luis suggested. "Or maybe even Eve?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Sheridan buried her head in his chest. "To tell the truth, I have so much racing through my mind right now, I can barely think straight."

"That's completely understandable, Sher." Luis rubbed her arms. "Maybe what you need right now is a little R&R—a belated honeymoon?"

Luis wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "Just you and me, the bright blue sea, and endless starry skies . . ." Luis kissed the back of his wife's neck. "It could be just what you need to take your mind off of all of this, Sheridan."

"But what about searching for your father, Luis?" Sheridan looked up. "We can't just give up on that."

"Sheridan, look, I'm not giving up on the search for my father." Luis squeezed her arms. "But it's not like we have any solid leads to go on right now. I talked to your brother earlier, and he knows nothing about that earlier ticket my father purchased. Besides, if you are pregnant, there's no way we can be running around the world chasing after my father right now. As much as I want to find my father, I'm not willing to risk your life or our child's."

"I'm not suggesting that, Luis," Sheridan said, intertwining her fingers with his. "I'm just saying that if we went to Puerto Arena for our belated honeymoon, we could at least walk around. Try to figure out why your father bought a ticket to go there all those years ago."

"That's a great idea, Sheridan." Luis raised his brows. "I want you to relax, though—I don't want you to get stressed."

"Luis, I promise you—I'm not suggesting a repeat of New Mexico. There won't be any raging rivers for me on this trip." Sheridan laid her hands on Luis's chest. "But maybe we could get some information that we could use to further our research back here in Harmony."

"That would be wonderful, Sher." Luis kissed her hand. "As long as you promise to take it easy."

"I promise, Luis." Sheridan smiled softly. "Aren't we getting a little bit ahead of ourselves, though? We don't even know for sure that there is a baby to worry about yet."

"We don't?" Luis wiggled his eyebrows and smiled suggestively at her. "Well, even if you're not carrying my child right now, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald—I don't think it will be long before you are."

"Oh, you're incorrigible," Sheridan laughed. "Really, with the sexual appetite you have, it's a wonder I haven't been pregnant twenty times over by now."

"What can I say? You're irresistible." Luis brushed his lips against her neck and began kissing his way down to her shoulder.

"Oh, God, Luis," Sheridan squirmed, shivers racing through her body as he traced his fingers over her chest and moved his mouth up to nibble on her ear.

Dear God, the way he was touching her—she needed him inside of her right now.

The timer buzzed.

Luis and Sheridan flew apart.

"This is it." Luis swallowed hard.

"It is," Sheridan whispered, her heart beginning to race.

Luis squeezed her hand as they rose up from the couch and crossed the room together.

Sheridan took a deep breath in, her heart pounding as she picked up the stick.

"Oh, Luis . . ." she breathed, her eyes welling with tears as she took in a small—but very definite—blue plus sign. "I was right! We are going to have a baby!"


	28. Chapter 28

Luis's smile grew wider and wider as he rocked Sheridan against his chest. "We're going to have a baby, Sher!"

"I know, Luis. I'm the one who's pregnant." Sheridan laughed. "I don't know why I didn't suspect it earlier, though. I guess with everything else that's been going on, it was just very easy to put the dizziness and exhaustion I've been feeling out of my mind."

Luis's voice softened. "You're not feeling dizzy or exhausted now, are you?"

"No, Luis." Sheridan smiled as he cupped her face in his hands. "Just elated. I've waited for this day for so long, it's hard to believe it's finally here." Sheridan's eyes welled with tears. "I love you so much, Luis."

"I love you, too, Sheridan." Luis's gaze fell to Sheridan's stomach, his eyes glistening with tears. "Can you imagine how happy Mama's going to be? She's going to be thrilled to be a grandmother."

Sheridan raked her fingers through his hair. "She's going to be the best abuela any child could ever ask for."

Luis's eyes flew up to hers. "You're going to be a wonderful mother, Sheridan."

Sheridan frowned. "I hope you're right about that, Luis."

Luis nuzzled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I know I'm right about it, Sher."

Sheridan buried her head in the crook of his shoulder. "I only hope we can find a lead on your father," she whispered. "That we can make your mother even happier."

Luis rubbed her back and then pulled back to look at her. "Are you sure you're still up for that?"

Sheridan smiled down at her abdomen and caressed the spot where their son or daughter lay. "As long as the doctor says it's okay for me to travel, that I won't be putting any undue strain on the baby or my pregnancy . . ." Sheridan's eyes rose back up to his ". . . there is nothing that would make me happier, Luis."

"You're incredible, you know that?" Luis studied her. "Sheridan, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't crashed into my life."

"Yes, I guess in retrospect, it was a blessing in disguise that Jean Luc cheated on me exactly when he did." Sheridan smiled softly. "If he hadn't, I might have never met you, Luis."

"I don't even want to imagine that." Luis's voice thickened. "I adore you, Sheridan."

A fresh set of tears sprang to Sheridan's eyes. "I love you so much, Luis."

* * *

Gwen flew down the stairs and into Hank's arms.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said, running his fingers through the back of her hair. "Everything's going to be all right."

Rebecca's jaw dropped. "What do you think you're doing—putting your hands on my daughter?"

"Get off it, lady. Your daughter is my friend." Hank looked up. "I'm just comforting her. Something that maybe you should be doing . . ."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Who do you think you are—speaking to me like that? You're nothing but Sam Bennett's brother—and a screw-up at that."

Hank's face fell.

Hank tugged at Gwen's hand. "Come on, Gwen. Let's get out of here."

Gwen's heart stopped as she caught sight of the pain in Hank's eyes. "Hank, she didn't mean it."

"Oh yes I did, Gwennie!" Rebecca started down the stairs. "You have much more important things to be doing with your time than slumming around with him."

"Mother, stop it!" Gwen shouted.

Rebecca stopped in her tracks.

"Mother, I am not going to stand here and listen to you put down someone who's been nothing but a good friend to me."

"And why do you think that is?" Rebecca raised one brow. "He's just trying to get into your pants—to weasel his way into our family fortune."

"Mother, that's enough—I've had it!" Gwen squeezed Hank's hand. "Come on, Hank. Let's go."

Rebecca pouted. "Go on—ask him, Gwen. Why are you and Sheridan the only two women in this town he's been interested in?"


	29. Chapter 29

Hank downed his drink. "Your mother's right, you know?"

"Hank, please." Gwen took a sip of her wine and turned to face him. "She had no right to say what she said to you." Gwen rubbed her temples. "What a day this has been."

Hank frowned and covered Gwen's hand with his own. "I'm sorry it's been so hard for you."

Gwen shook her head. "It's not your fault. I have no one to blame but myself."

"I'm not trying to make it worse, but I do need to say something, Gwen." Hank looked into her eyes. "Your mother was right about one thing. Part of the reason I was interested in Sheridan was because she was rich."

Gwen raised her brows.

"I mean, please, Gwen—don't take that the wrong way," Hank blurted out. "I did have feelings for her."

Gwen turned to the face the bar, her expression impossible to read. "That has always been one of Sheridan's biggest fears—being used for her money."

"I wasn't using her, Gwen—I promise," Hank said. "The money was just an added bonus."

Gwen turned back to him. "Well then I guess it's a good thing that you never really had a chance with her anyway—that she only had eyes for Luis."

"Ouch—that burned." Hank leaned back on his stool. "I spent a long time wooing that woman."

Gwen looked at him. "Hank, why are you telling me this?"

Hank studied her and then shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't want to lie to you, Gwen."

"Then answer me honestly about this, Hank: Are you using me now? Are you just being my friend because you're really after my money—just like my mother claims?"

"No, Gwen!" Hank protested. "I promise you I'm not. I don't know what it is—I just feel like I can be myself around you."

Gwen's eyes softened. "I feel the same way, Hank." Gwen downed a gulp of wine. "I can't believe that you've seen the absolute worst parts of me—and yet, you're still here."

Hank looked her straight in the eye. "I could say the same thing about you."

Hank smiled softly at Gwen and cupped his hand over hers. "I've been where you are, Gwen. Hell, I'm still kind of there. But I know what's inside of you—I know the good is in there."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes, Gwen, I do."

Gwen studied him for a moment and then smiled at him. "I see the good in you, too."

* * *

Sheridan rolled over and sighed. Could life get any better than this? Here she was, in the lap of luxury—the love of her life sleeping peacefully next to her. And now they had a baby on the way? Sheridan smiled and rubbed her tummy, whispering words of thanks out toward the Mexican sun.

Last night had been amazing—really, the entire week had been. From Dr. Valerii confirming her pregnancy and okaying this trip to the amazing night she and Luis had spent on the beach last night having a belated celebration. And, of course, there had also been Pilar's reaction.

The smile grew on Sheridan's face as she remembered the look of joy that had spread across Pilar's face when she and Luis had shared their good news.

_ "My first grandchild?" Pilar breathed, as she pulled Sheridan and Luis into a tight embrace. "¡Gracias a dios! This is such wonderful news!"_

_ "Isn't it, Mama?" Luis beamed. "We wanted you to be the first one to know."_

_ "Oh, mijo, mija, I'm so happy for you both," Pilar whispered, her eyes shining as they released one another. "I can't wait to meet my granddaughter or grandson."_

_ Luis slipped one arm around Sheridan's waist and spread his fingers across her abdomen. "Neither can we, Mama."_

_ Sheridan glanced down and threaded her fingers through Luis's. "This may be crazy because we only found out yesterday that I am pregnant, but I already feel like I've loved this child for my entire life."_

_ Luis squeezed her. "I know exactly what you mean, Sheridan."_

_ "That's how I felt when I was pregnant with you, mijo." Pilar stroked Luis's cheek. _

_ Luis smiled and kissed his mother's hand._

_ "I've always felt the same way about you, Sheridan." Pilar cupped her daughter-in-law's face. "I've loved you from the first second I met you."_

Tears sprang to Sheridan's eyes as she remembered Pilar's words—her heart swelling with joy. Even now, the affection in that room still enveloped her entire being: She had never felt so accepted in her life—never so immersed in pure love.

"Oh, Luis," Sheridan breathed happily, her eyes locking on his sleeping form as she traced one finger over her abdomen. "I'm so happy we found one another."

Luis's eyes fluttered open, a smile inching up his face. "I am, too, Sher . . ." Luis took her hand in his and kissed his way up her arm. "Tell me," he said, pressing a kiss to her tummy, "how are the two loves of my life doing today?"

"We're doing wonderfully, my love." Sheridan stretched her arms over her head. "Not exhausted at all—just content and refreshed."

"Good." Luis propped himself up on his elbow and smiled. "Part of me still can't believe that you're carrying my baby."

Sheridan raked her fingers through Luis's hair, her eyes sparkling at his. "I've never been happier, Luis."

"Neither have I." Luis stroked her stomach and began to kiss his way up her body.

Sheridan squirmed and giggled. "Luis, if you start every morning like this, we're never going to get out of bed."

"And the problem with that would be?" Luis cocked a smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That we're supposed to go to the police station today to see if they know anything about your father . . ." Sheridan smiled and pressed one finger to Luis's cheek. "As much as I would love to spend all day in bed with you, my love, I would never forgive myself if we missed out on the main point of this trip."

"I know, and I love you for it." Luis smirked at her. "But if you stay here with me for a few more minutes, I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"Luis, you're impossible," Sheridan laughed as he pressed her back against the bed, smiling in contentment as he feathered kisses all over her body.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over to help me out, Hank," Gwen said, glancing around her empty bedroom and stacking the last box on her bed. "I can't believe I found an apartment on such short notice. Especially after everything that has happened."

Hank rubbed her shoulders. "Hey, I know you think you're the town pariah right now, but not everyone hates you."

"Sam and Grace must." Gwen's voice quieted. "After all, if the truth about Ethan hadn't come out like it did, Grace wouldn't have lost her baby."

"Gwen, don't go there."

"How can I not, Hank?"

"It was a series of bad luck that led to Grace losing her child," Hank insisted, nudging Gwen's chin up with his finger. "Hell, if Sam had just been honest with Grace about Ivy in the first place, none of that would have ever even happened. Finding out that Ethan was Sam's son wouldn't have been such a shock to her."

"You don't have to do this, Hank."

"No, Gwen." Hank put his hands back on her shoulders. "A lot of people contributed to what happened that night—not just you."

"How do you do it, Hank?" Gwen cried softy. "How can you forgive me for this? That baby would have been your nephew. He would have been part of your family."

Hank frowned sadly and looked at her. "Because I know what it's like to do stupid things. To want to be forgiven, Gwen." Hank glanced down at the boxes. "The important thing now is that you're forging a new path—putting all of this behind you."

"I just can't live here one more second, Hank." Gwen picked up a box. "Don't get me wrong—I do love my mother. I just need a little space from her right now."

Hank shrugged his shoulders. "I can understand that."

Gwen opened her mouth to answer him.

Rebecca's voice sounded in the hall. "But, Alistair, I don't know if I can get you that kind of money on such short notice . . ."

Gwen dropped her box; Hank swooped in and caught it on top of the box he was holding.

"Hank, what is she up to now?" Gwen grabbed his wrist.

"I don't know," Hank whispered, trying to balance the boxes. "But let's try to stay quiet. We'll never find out what she's up to if she realizes we're listening."

"I know," Gwen said. "I'm just scared, Hank."

Hank put both boxes on the bed and grabbed Gwen's hand. "I'm here with you, Gwen."

"Thank you, Hank. I appreciate that—I appreciate everything."

Rebecca's heels sounded again as she crossed the hall in front of Gwen's room. "But why on earth do you need to go to Mexico? Yes . . . yes . . . I know I don't need to know. I realize you could expose me."

"Mexico?" Hank whispered. "That's where Luis and Sheridan just went."

"I know, Hank. I know." Gwen's voice started to tremble. "Hank, we have to do something!"

* * *

Sheridan smiled as she and Luis walked hand in hand through the streets of Puerto Arena. True, their trip to the municipal police station had proved less fruitful than they had hoped it would, but at least they hadn't walked out without any information. After a rather frustrating conversation with the local policía, one officer had pulled them aside on the way out and suggested they find their way to La Iglesia de Cristo and ask for the head priest. He had been known to help people out for decades now when the local authorities couldn't.

"Do you think I'm getting my hopes up for nothing, Sher?" Luis put his arm up around her and squeezed her shoulder as they made their way down a hill. "Do you think this priest will be able to tell us anything?"

"I hope he'll be able to help us, Luis." Sheridan smiled up at him. "I don't know why, but I just have the strongest feeling that we're where we're supposed to be right now."

"I hope you're right," Luis said, kissing her head.

"Luis, look!" Sheridan pointed toward the end of the block. "There's the church!"

Luis looked up, breathing in sharply when he caught sight of the building before him. La Iglesia de Cristo. The building that could hold the key to the mystery that had been haunting him for all of these years. The structure that housed a man who might be able to begin to help him start to put together the pieces.

God, what if this just turned out to be another dead end?

Luis's heart began to race.

Sheridan turned toward him and laid her hands on his chest. "It's going to be okay, Luis," she said softly. "I'm right here with you."

Luis smiled, his body calming. "I know, Sher, and I'm grateful for it." Luis pulled her against him and kissed her on the lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"You'll never have to find out," Sheridan promised. "I will always be here for you, Luis."

Luis smiled and rested his head on top of hers. Rocking her slowly, he breathed her in, drawing in every last ounce of strength that he could.

Absorbed in their embrace, neither of them noticed the man staring down at them from the bell tower on top of the church.

"Luis?" The man sank to his knees, his heart swelling with hope. "Luis—is that really you, my son?"


	30. Chapter 30

The rest of this story can be found at Archive of Our Own. 


End file.
